Sleepwalker
by KH2083
Summary: Jessica Vale spotyka tajemniczego mężczyznę w swoich snach. Dziewczyna powraca myślami do swej przeszłości przed przybyciem do szkoły Xaviera, nie wiedząc że wkrótce ujawni się jej prawdziwa mutacja.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepwalker **

Świat: Marvel / X-Men

Czas akcji: po Reloadzie, niedługo po śmierci Northstara i odejściu Rahne ze szkoły

Główni bohaterowie: Jessica Vale i drużyna Paragons, Xian Coy Mahn, inni nauczyciele z Instytutu

Bohaterowie:

Drużyna Paragons:

Ben Hamil Mark Shepard Nicholas Gleason Hope Abbot Jessica Vale Megan Gwyn

Match DJ WolfCub Trance Preview Pixie

Nauczyciele:

Shan Coy Mahn Emma Frost

**Rozdział I**

**Sztuczne Niebo**

Nowy dzień wschodził nad kompleksem akademików należących do bardzo szczególnej szkoły - Instytutu Xaviera w której młodzi mutanci z całego świata mogli bezpiecznie mieszkać i uczyć się życia oraz używania swoich niezwykłych zdolności. Promienie porannego słońca przenikały przez niedbale zasłonięte żaluzje w jednym z pokoi żeńskiego akademika padając na twarz śpiącej, młodej dziewczyny. Jej rude włosy rozrzucone były niedbale po miękkiej poduszce a spod dużej, białej kołdry wystawały tylko jej małe stopy. Mutantka poczuła na sobie dotknięcie poranka i otworzyła na chwilę oczy. Bardzo szybko zamknęła je z powrotem i przykryła głowę poduszką, bo nie chciało jej się jeszcze wstawać. W ciszy panującej w pokoju dało się słyszeć skrzypnięcie drzwi a zaraz po tym odgłos delikatnie stawianych kroków. Megan, bo tak miała na imię śpiąca dziewczyna, odniosła wrażenie że ktoś wszedł do jej pokoju, ale postanowiła udawać że jeszcze się nie obudziła. Jej gościem był młody chłopak o krótkich, czarnych włosach ubrany w zielono-czerwony strój z literą "x" na pasku. W jednej ręce trzymał odtwarzacz CD a w drugiej podłączone do niego słuchawki. Widząc śpiącą postać uśmiechnął się szeroko i złośliwie. Szybkim ruchem zdjął kołdrę z głowy dziewczyny i założył na jej uszy słuchawki jednocześnie włączając muzykę - głośno, można było z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że nawet bardzo głośno. Efekt był natychmiastowy: Megan błyskawicznie otworzyła oczy, szybko usiadła na łóżku i zrzuciła z głowy niechciany prezent od kolegi. Przeciągnęła się a na jej plecach rozpostarły się wielobarwne skrzydła w kształcie jak u motyla. Były one przejawem specjalnych zdolności dziewczyny. Mutantka próbowała rozczesać rozczochrane włosy rękami.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Jak się zachowujesz! Mogłam przez ciebie ogłuchnąć - krzyczała zdenerwowana na chłopaka.

- Musiałem przyjść cię obudzić. Inaczej znów zaspałabyś na ćwiczenia w Danger Room, przecież wiesz, że dzisiaj nasza kolej.

Megan uspokoiła się już trochę. Złożyła a zaraz po tym ponownie rozpostarła swe skrzydła jakby wykonywała nimi poranną gimnastykę. Jej zimny wzrok wskazywał, że wciąż nie wybaczyła koledze głupiego dowcipu.

- A tak w ogóle... Mark, co ty tutaj robisz? To akademik dla dziewcząt! Może się nam nie podobać że przychodzi tutaj chłopak i to tak wcześnie rano!

Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka przygotowując się do wyrzucenia chłopaka z pomieszczenia, lecz on tylko rozbawił się jej zachowaniem. Megan zdziwiło co tym razem go tak ucieszyło. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę że ma na sobie tylko krótkie spodenki i różowy stanik. Zaczerwieniła się.

- Wyjdź stąd! Już!

Mark, którego pseudonim ze względu na zdolności brzmiał DJ zdecydował się w końcu opuścić pokój swojej przyjaciółki.

- Moglibyście zachowywać się ciszej! Nie jesteście sami, ktoś chce tutaj spać! - W pokoju rozległ się czyjś głos. Oczy pary przyjaciół zwróciły się w kierunku drugiego łóżka stojącego w pomieszczeniu. Siedziała na nim Andrea, znana jako Rubbermaid - współlokatorka Megan. Młoda mutantka o jasnych, krótkich włosach i niebieskich oczach była bardzo zdenerwowana.

- A ty nie wybierasz się na ćwiczenia? - Zapytał DJ.

- Przecież odkąd pan Baubier... zmarł... mamy jednego opiekuna. - dodał.

- Dokładnie i właśnie dlatego nie możemy mieć razem ćwiczeń głupolu! Dwie drużyny to za dużo jak na jedną salę ćwiczeń! - odparła Andrea. Mark opuścił pokój dziewczyn.

Megan szybciutko poprawiła włosy i po paru minutach wyszła na korytarz. Kręciło się tutaj dużo młodych mutantek, co oznaczało że dzień zaczął się na dobre. Dziewczyna nie zastanawiając się długo poszła do łazienki. W drzwiach minęła ją koleżanka o purpurowej skórze w majtkach i koszulce z napisem "Katmatui". Kiedy Pixie znalazła się w przebieralni przed prysznicami, okazało się że jej towarzyszki z drużyny Paragons już tam były. Jedna z nich Hope - dziewczyna o prostych, brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach kończyła przebierać się w strój do ćwiczeń. Była wyższa od Megan, szczupła i zgrabna.

- Cześć, Hope... wcześnie dzisiaj wstałaś.

- To raczej ty znów zaspałaś. Wszyscy są już na nogach. Widzę, że DJ już cię odwiedził. - Hope powiedziała z uśmiechem. Po jej zachowaniu widać było, że to ona zaplanowała budzenie koleżanki. Puściła do niej oko. Twarz Megan zrobiła się pochmurna, dziewczyna rozprostowała skrzydła.

- Wiedziałaś o tym! To był Twój pomysł!

Hope przecząco pokręciła głową.

- Nie, nie, nie... po prostu idąc do łazienki spotkałam go skradającego się na korytarzu. Wiadomo było gdzie się wybierał.

- Tak? - Pixie nie wierzyła przyjaciółce.

- Cześć dziewczyny...

W odpowiedzi na dźwięk cichych, spokojnie wypowiedzianych słów obie mutantki zwróciły oczy w stronę drzwi prowadzących pod prysznice. Stała w nich dziewczyna o bladej cerze i kruczoczarnych włosach. Ubrana była w jeszcze czarniejszy szlafrok a w jej uszach tkwiło kilka kolczyków. Patrzyła na towarzyszki swymi ładnymi brązowymi źrenicami.

- Witaj Jessie! - Megan przywitała ją z uśmiechem.

Czarnowłosa podeszła do ławki na której leżał jej strój do ćwiczeń w Danger Room oraz bielizna. Spojrzała na uskrzydloną koleżankę.

- Spóźnisz się dzisiaj... - powiedziała do niej cicho. Megan słysząc te słowa pobiegła się umyć.

"Ona czasami mnie przeraża. Jest moją koleżanką, ale boję się jej. Te przebłyski przyszłych wydarzeń które miewa, boję się pytać ją o cokolwiek, ona często wie co będę robić za kilka godzin, zanim ja sama o tym pomyślę."

Dziewczyna stojąc pod prysznicem rozmyślała o przyjaciółce. Woda płynęła po jej włosach, ciele i skrzydłach a cała kabina wypełniła się ciepłą parą.

Jessica ubrała się szybko w kostium przydzielony grupie Paragons i razem z drugą mutantką opuściła łazienkę.

- Nie poczekamy na nią? - zapytała idącej obok niej Hope.

- Zaspała nie po raz pierwszy... pamiętasz jak dostałyśmy ochrzan od Emmy Frost kiedy wszystkie trzy przyszłyśmy pół godziny po czasie na jej lekcję przez to że Megan zaspała?

Jessica lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Pamiętam, przewidziałam wtedy każde słowo Frost. - mówiła przypominając sobie tamten epizod.

- Tak... lepiej było Cię posłuchać i w ogóle nie pojawiać się w Instytucie... - Hope rozbawiła się wspominając wydarzenie z niedalekiej przeszłości.

- Ale wiesz co by się stało? Przywołała by nas do porządku swoją telepatyczną projekcją. Jak ja nienawidzę, gdy ona krzyczy w mojej głowie, jak ja nienawidzę tych astralnych projekcji... - dziewczyna na dobre rozkręciła się w rozmowie. Hope zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

- Bez obrazy... - odparła Jessie widząc spojrzenie koleżanki.

Dziewczyny zajęte rozmową nie zauważyły nawet kiedy opuściły swój akademik i doszły do głównego budynku Instytutu Xaviera w którym mieściła się słynna Sala Ćwiczeń. Poranne powietrze i słoneczna pogoda dobrze wpływały na wszystkich, w spojrzeniach ludzi przechodzących korytarzem budynku widać było zadowolenie. Mutantki dotarły do poczekalni przed opancerzonymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do Danger Room. Nie było dla nich zdziwieniem gdy zobaczyły, że męska część ich grupy już tu przyszła i czekała na ćwiczenia. Mark, młody mutant który rano obudził Megan oraz jego dwóch kolegów - Nicholas znany jako WolfCub - porośnięty sierścią na całym ciele młody człowiek o zaostrzonych zmysłach i zębach i Ben - którego twarz cały czas paliła się żywym płomieniem. Miał on prosty lecz mówiący o nim wiele pseudonim - Match. Mark zobaczywszy zbliżające się dziewczyny uśmiechnął się szeroko. Hope do niego pobiegła.

- Twój plan się nie powiódł. Ona znów się spóźni, jeszcze pewnie nie wyszła spod prysznica. Oznajmiła wszystkim zgromadzonym.

- Następnym razem przyjdę do niej przed świtem - odparł chłopak.

- Musiałbyś być teleporterem - Hope chciała dociąć koledze.

- Budynek zamykają na noc do siódmej...

- Myślisz że zamknięte drzwi będą dla mnie problemem? - Zamyślił się.

- A swoją drogą gdybym był teleporterem... - dodał.

- Wiem dobrze jakbyś tych zdolności używał. - wtrącił się Ben. Nicholas twierdząco pokiwał głową.

Hope naburmuszyła się a Jessie lekko uśmiechnęła.

- Nie wiem czy miałbyś dużą szansę. My wszystkie świetnie umiemy się bronić i radzić sobie z podglądaczami. - Tymi słowami skomentowała rozmowę Shan Coy Mahn, opiekunka grupy Paragons, która przed chwilą weszła do sali i przez krótką chwilę przysłuchiwała się swoim wychowankom. Wejście młodej Wietnamki było przewidziane przez Jessie, ale dziewczyna wiedziała że jej grupa nie narobi sobie kłopotu gdy ich nauczyciel podsłucha taką niewinną pogawędkę, więc nie zareagowała.

- Widzę że jesteście gotowi do ćwiczeń. - Shan oznajmiła oglądając grupę. Zastanowiła się szukając kogoś wśród zgromadzonych.

- Gdzie jest Pixie? - zapytała.

- Megan zaraz powinna się pojawić - Cicho poinformowała Jessie. I rzeczywiście, pół minuty później ruda mutantka wpadła do sali bardzo zdyszana.

- Przepraszam, spóźnienie więcej się nie powtórzy. - poinformowała łapiąc oddech.

Shan korzystając z panelu kontrolnego otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do Danger Room i wraz ze swą grupą udała się na ćwiczenia.

Szóstka młodych mutantów oczekiwała z niecierpliwością na zadania jakie powierzy im ich opiekunka. Pomieszczenie w którym się znajdowali było ogromne, ale prawie zupełnie puste. Jedynym elementem wystroju oprócz metalu podłogi, ścian i sufitu miał szczęście być mały panel kontrolny umieszczony obok drzwi. Shan wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku, coś na nim wystukała po czym wypowiedziała jakiś liczbowy kod dostępu. W tej samej chwili sala zaczęła się zmieniać. Na suficie z wolna pojawił się hologram ogromnego, rozgwieżdżonego nieba wraz z pięknym Księżycem, ściany przekształciły się w wizerunki odległych gór pokrytych lasami, podłoga porosła wirtualną trawą a przestrzeń dotąd zajęta przez pustkę zaczęła się wypełniać obrazem kamiennych ruin ukrytych w gęstym, mrocznym lesie. Metaliczna cisza zastąpiona została odgłosami zwierząt czających się w ciemnościach a chłód klimatyzacji śmierdzącym, wilgotnym powietrzem parnej nocy. Wszyscy z grupy podziwiali nową scenerię.

- Nie dość że noc, to jeszcze taka wilgoć i duchota - narzekała Hope.

- Las, ruiny, tyle zakamarków, zapachów. Wreszcie coś dla mnie - ucieszył się Nicholas.

Mark podszedł do Megan. Dziewczyna z niepokojem rozglądała się dookoła. Złożyła swe skrzydła lekko się nimi okrywając.

- Nie lubisz ciemności, prawda? - chłopak zapytał dotykając jej ramienia.

- Nie, napawa mnie niepokojem.

Ben stanął pomiędzy wszystkimi.

- Zaraz zaradzę coś na te ciemności, nie martwcie się. - Mrugnął do kolegów. Po chwili płomień na jego głowie lekko przygasł a cała twarz zajaśniała delikatnym blaskiem. Las w najbliższym sąsiedztwie drużyny stał się jaśniejszy a przez to bardziej przyjazny dla przebywających w nim ludzi a w szczególności dla Megan.

- Dziękuję Ben. - odparła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Jej twarz wyrażała ogromną ulgę. Rozprostowała swoje skrzydła i odsuwając się od Marka zbliżyła do Jessie i Hope.

- Słuchajcie uważnie. Musicie współpracując ze sobą dotrzeć do kamiennej budowli stojącej na wzniesieniu. Musicie dostać się do środka i znaleźć pewien przedmiot. - powiedziała Shan.

- Jaki przedmiot? - Zapytała ją Megan.

- Dowiecie się jak będziecie już wewnątrz. - Odparła Karma.

- Lepiej zacznijcie się już ruszać. - Dodała po chwili.

WolfCub uśmiechnął się. Kilkoma skokami dostał się na duży głaz porośnięty mchem. Uniósł rękę w kierunku wielkiej tarczy Księżyca.

- Nic prostszego. Sam przyniosę ten kamień.

Błyskawicznie skoczył na gałąź grubego drzewa a następnie na następny głaz, tym razem wyglądający na wykonany przez ludzką rękę, rytualny sądząc po jego zdobieniach.

- Ty głupku! Mamy działać jako grupa - krzyczał do niego Match.

- Och... - cicho jęknęła Jessica, po czym nie mówiąc nic usiadła na zgrzybiałym pniu.

- Co się stało, Jessie? Miałaś błysk przyszłych wydarzeń? Co widziałaś? - Hope próbowała się czegoś od niej dowiedzieć.

- Całkowicie spieprzymy to ćwiczenie - odparła dziewczyna.

Nicholas stojąc na obelisku patrzył z uśmiechem na Bena.

- I po cholerę mamy działać jak drużyna? Lasy to dla mnie raj!

Nagle coś zaczęło dziwnie brzęczeć. Zza pobliskich drzew wyłoniły się jakieś ubrane w skóry zwierząt dzikusy a właściwie roboty ucharakteryzowane tak aby wyglądały jak dzicy ludzie. Jeden z nich podszedł do WolfCuba i uderzył go w plecy maczugą. Chłopak spadł z kamienia prosto pod nogi Bena. Przeciwnicy podążyli za nim. DJ przybrał pozycję obronną a Pixie chwyciła go za rękę i znów zakryła się skrzydłami. Trance położyła dłoń na ramieniu Preview.

- Jessie, musimy coś zrobić! Chłopcy są w niebezpieczeństwie!

- Przecież powiedziałam że spieprzymy to ćwiczenie - czarnowłosa odparła z wyczuwalną w głosie złością. Ben przygotował w swych dłoniach dwa płomienie.

- Jessie! Chodź tutaj! Musisz przewidywać ich ataki! Razem wygramy!

- Nie wygramy! Mówiłam już...

- Jeśli nie chce Ci się ruszyć dupy, to dobrze! Poradzimy sobie bez Ciebie! - Po tych słowach Match wystrzelił z pięści dwa słupy ognia którymi spalił atakujących go napastników. Mark włączył w swoim discmanie jakieś ostre rytmy i używając zdolności przekształcania fal dźwiękowych w inny rodzaj energii zniszczył kilku następnych wrogów. Megan lekko się skuliła licząc na uniknięcie jakiejkolwiek walki. Hope patrzyła na przyjaciół nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Jej zdolności opuszczania ciała w formie astralnej miały małe znaczenie w przypadku tak bardzo fizycznej walki. Spojrzała na Jessie ze smutkiem w oczach. Jej koleżanka wydawała się nieobecna, nie zainteresowana tym co działo się dookoła. Brązowowłosa usiadła obok niej.

- Zaraz to się skończy. - Wyszeptała cicho Preview. Po chwili roboty zatrzymały się i z wolna zaczęły wycofywać w głąb iluzorycznego lasu.

- Przerywam ćwiczenie. Całkiem wam nie wyszło, jestem na was zła i bardzo wami zawiedziona!

Z głośników ukrytych w wirtualnym gąszczu rozległ się głos Shan.

- To oznacza że ćwiczenia się zakończyły? - spytała Megan.

- Nie, musicie zostać w sali przy niezmienionej scenerii... tylko Match ma natychmiast się do mnie zgłosić.

Otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące do sali w której czekała Shan. Wyglądało to dziwnie, bo w pomieszczeniu wciąż był hologram a drzwi otworzyły się na środku ściany lasu. Ben bez wahania podążył w ich kierunku. WolfCub otrząsnął się z kurzu i piasku. Podbiegł do Jessie. Skierował swój palec zakończony pazurem na jej twarz.

- To twoja wina! gdybyś ostrzegła mnie w porę nie doszłoby do tej walki a ćwiczenia dawno by się skończyły! - Dziewczyna odsunęła jego rękę. Wstała z pniaka.

- Moja wina? A czy ja skakałam jak nienormalna po kamieniach!

- Wiedziałaś co się stanie gdy znajdę się na tym kamieniu a jednak nie odezwałaś się ani słowem!

- Wystarczy że nie posłuchałeś Bena! Mam myśleć że mnie byś posłuchał!

- I tak nie zmienia to faktu że cały czas stoisz na uboczu! Po co ty w ogóle jesteś w naszej drużynie! Do niczego się nam nie przydajesz!

Jessie posmutniała po ostatnim zdaniu jej kolegi z drużyny. Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Hope.

- Zostaw ją! Dobrze wiesz że to co się stało to Twoja wina bo pierwszy przestałeś słuchać Bena! I kto tutaj nie nadaje się do drużyny?

- Jeszcze jej bronisz? - Nicholas był bardzo zdenerwowany.

- WolfCub... przestań już. Zostaw je w spokoju. - Mark także próbował uspokoić kolegę. Chłopak-wilk popatrzył na niego z ogromną złością w oczach.

- Dobra. Róbcie sobie jak chcecie.

Niezwykle szybko przebiegł obok DJ-a i Megan, po czym wskoczył w wirtualny las.

- Nicholas...

- Dlaczego nie możemy być dla siebie przyjaciółmi? Czy to takie trudne? - W słowach Pixie dało się odczuć smutek. Hope chwyciła dłoń Preview. Uśmiechnęła się do niej szczerze.

- Chodź Jessie, przejdźmy się gdzieś razem. - Obie dziewczyny wolnym krokiem oddaliły się na kilka metrów, gdzie zniknęły za skruszonym przez czas obeliskiem. Megan chciała za nimi pobiec, pragnęła porozmawiać z Jessie. Mark ścisnął jej ramię nie pozwalając się ruszyć.

- Czemu... ?- zapytała.

- Hope zna ją najlepiej. Będzie wiedziała jak do niej dotrzeć i jej pomóc.

Ben siedział na kanapie w małym pokoju oświetlonym jedynie przez blask jego ciała i płomienia otaczającego głowę. Naprzeciwko niego stała Shan patrząc surowo prosto w jego oczy. W tle denerwująco tykał wiszący na ścianie zegar.

- Dzisiaj jako dowódca zawiodłeś na całej linii Ben. - oznajmiła spokojnym głosem.

- Ja zawiodłem? Starałem się jak mogłem, ale z takimi ludźmi w drużynie... to drużyna zawiodła mnie pierwsza. - Match nie pozwolił jej dokończyć zdania. Karma usiadła obok niego.

- Zostałeś wybrany na lidera zespołu ze względu na swoje zdolności wpływania na ludzi, kierowania nimi. Rahne przebywając z wami doszła do wniosku że doskonale nadajesz się do tej roli. Mówiła mi wiele razy że nie żałowała swego wyboru. Po tym co dzisiaj widziałam, jakoś trudno uwierzyć mi w jej słowa! Nie miałeś żadnego kontaktu z drużyną, żadnego porozumienia!

- Kontakt? Z takimi jak oni? Shan, czy ty w ogóle obserwowałaś całą walkę? WolfCub zachował się jak kompletny idiota a o dziewczynach z naszej grupy szkoda nawet mówić. Megan nie ruszyła palcem ze strachu a Jessie od początku miała w dupie nas i całe ćwiczenie. Jak można dowodzić kimś kto się kompletnie nie nadaje do pracy w zespole?

Shan zdenerwowała się odpowiedzią chłopaka.

- Naprawdę tak uważasz? Oni nie nadają się do bycia w grupie? W takim razie Rahne zrobiła straszny błąd robiąc z Ciebie lidera.

Dziewczyna wstała. Wskazała palcem na mutanta.

- Jeśli szczerze tak uważasz, to znaczy że ty sam nie nadajesz się do dowodzenia grupą.

Ben milczał. Shan kontynuowała.

- Kiedy ja i inni oryginalni New Mutants, przyszliśmy do szkoły Xaviera byliśmy mieszaniną zupełnie różnych, odmiennych charakterów. Na początku ciągle dochodziło do zgrzytów i kłótni, nie mogliśmy sobie nawzajem zaufać. Ale po latach przebywania ze sobą pod jednym dachem staliśmy się dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. I nie myśl sobie że było łatwo. Nie mogło być, jeśli Twoja koleżanka z grupy była wiedźmą która spędziła połowę swego życia wychowywana przez demony, a jeden z kolegów istotą złożoną z żywych obwodów pochodzącą z innej galaktyki. Ale nam się udało. Dzięki temu że Dani i Sam potrafili zbliżyć nas do siebie a my im w tym pomogliśmy chęcią stania się dla siebie rodziną. Nie tłumacz się tym, że ktoś nie słucha Twoich rozkazów. Rozmawiaj z nimi, przebywaj jak najwięcej w ich towarzystwie, poznaj ich tak abyś wiedział jak do każdego z nich dotrzeć. Jeśli będziesz wiedział jak każdy z nich zachowa się w każdej sytuacji, dowodzenie grupą nie będzie dla Ciebie żadną trudnością.

Match przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywał się. W końcu przełamał się, wstał z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do wirtualnych ruin skąpanych w nocy, blasku gwiazd i dżungli.

- Spróbuję porozmawiać z nimi i powtórzyć to ćwiczenie. Spróbuję przełamać zarówno ich jak i siebie.

Odwrócił się od Wietnamki i przygotował do powrotu, ale ona na chwilę go zatrzymała.

- Daj szansę Jessice, proszę. Ona przeszła najwięcej z was wszystkich ale jest dobrą dziewczyną.

Shan uśmiechnęła się. Chłopak nie odpowiedział jej znikając w drzwiach.

Hope oparła się o porośnięty wilgotnym mchem obelisk. Jessica kucnęła obok niej, objęła rękami swoje nogi i położyła głowę na kolanach. Dziewczyny spędzały czas w milczeniu otoczone przez pohukiwanie i skrzeki trudnych do zidentyfikowania zwierząt. Hope zerwała z obelisku kawałek mchu i ścisnęła go mocno w pięści. Otworzyła swą dłoń pokazując ją koleżance.

- To zadziwiające, prawda? Jak bardzo prawdziwa jest iluzja stworzona przez technologię Danger Room. Jak niesamowicie oszukuje nasze zmysły. Jesteśmy tutaj kilka razy w tygodniu a ja wciąż nie mogę odróżnić tych wirtualnych projekcji od rzeczywistości.

Kucnęła obok czarnowłosej.

- Zniewala mnie ogrom przestrzeni, mieszające się zapachy wpadające do mojego nosa. Słyszę dźwięki zwierząt a nawet szum płynącego gdzieś wodospadu. Czuję na twarzy wilgoć powietrza, gorąco i duchotę dżungli. Wszystko to odczuwam tak jakbym była gdzieś na równiku a nie w metalowym, klimatyzowanym pomieszczeniu. Zadziwia mnie to a jednocześnie przeraża, bo gdzie zaczyna się prawda a kończy iluzja?

Hope odwróciła twarz w stronę przyjaciółki. Obserwowała ją z pewnym niepokojem, bo wiedziała że Jessica po kłótni z WolfCubem była w podłym nastroju. Czarnowłosa wstała, przeciągnęła się, po czym odeszła kilka metrów od głazu.

- Gwiazdy... - powiedziała patrząc w iluzoryczne niebo. Trance szybkim krokiem podeszła do niej. Również uniosła wzrok do góry.

- Gwiazdy i Księżyc... - kontynuowała Jessie.

- Nocne niebo pozwala znaleźć granicę między rzeczywistością a iluzją. Chociaż tutaj wydaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, trwać od wieków, naprawdę takie nie jest. Byłaś kiedyś nocą na autostradzie gdzieś na zachodzie, z dala od świateł wielkich miast?

Hope pokręciła przecząco głową.

- W takim miejscu można zobaczyć prawdziwe nocne niebo, prawdziwe gwiazdy i jedyny Księżyc. Stojąc na środku pustkowia pod nocnym niebem masz poczucie bycia jednością z całym wszechświatem. Tutaj tego nie ma, jest sztucznie i płasko. Zupełnie jak pod niebem w wielkim mieście.

- Kiedyś wybierzemy się na wycieczkę w pustkowia, prawda Jessie?

Czarnowłosa zamilkła. Hope ugryzła się w język, bo uświadomiła sobie że jej pytanie kojarzyło się ze zdolnościami dziewczyny doświadczania wizji przebłysków wydarzeń z przyszłości a był to temat dla niej trudny. Zmieniła wątek rozmowy.

- Ech, może i niebo nie jest tu naturalne i wszystko jest sztuczne, ale nie przeszkadza to oszukiwać naszych ciał. Od tego gorąca jestem cała oblana potem.

Dziewczyny zaśmiały się. Trance widząc, że jej towarzyszka ma lepszy humor rozpoczęła inny temat.

- Słuchaj Jessie, jesteś bardzo potężna. Twoja pomoc naprawdę przydałaby się podczas ćwiczeń drużyny. Gdybyś informowała nas za każdym razem o tym co ma nastąpić wygralibyśmy każdy scenariusz...

Jessica opuściła głowę, zakryła oczy włosami.

- Rozmowa musiała pójść tym torem, prawda? - zapytała.

Hope zdenerwowała się i wręcz fizycznie poczuła sposób w jaki Jessica na nią spojrzała. Penetrujące duszę brązowe oczy, wywołujące lęk i niepewność tego co wydarzy się zaraz. Spojrzenie jakim Preview obdarowywała innych gdy była z czegoś niezadowolona.

- Sorki, nie chciałam Cię zdenerwować. Ale naprawdę myślę, że niepotrzebnie stoisz z boku wydarzeń. Przecież mogłabyś kształtować przyszłość na podstawie jej fragmentów które do Ciebie docierają. Przez Twoje oddalenie się od wszystkiego niektórzy nabrali do Ciebie uprzedzeń a przecież...

Jessica przerwała jej w pół zdania.

- Moja moc nie działa w ten sposób! Nie mogę wpływać na przyszłość, jedynie widzę jej obrazy...

Poprawiła włosy. Hope w pewnej chwili pomyślała, że jej twarz wygląda pięknie skąpana w świetle Księżyca, nawet sztucznym.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć jeśli nie spróbowałaś... - Trance odparła smutno.

- A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć że nie próbowałam? - Po słowach Jessiki w gardle Trance zrobiło się sucho. Nie mogła wymyśleć żadnej odpowiedzi.

- Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Chodźmy już bo zaraz pojawi się Match. - Czarnowłosa zakończyła rozmowę i poszła w kierunku części dżungli w której byli jej pozostali towarzysze. Hope chwilę stała w miejscu zamyślona, ale potem szybko pobiegła za koleżanką.

Megan usiadła na dużym, płaskim kamieniu wystającym lekko ponad wysoką trawę. Ciemność panująca dookoła i ruiny sterczące ponad drzewami powodowały, że dziewczyna czuła się bardzo nieswojo. Nie lubiła ciemności ani dziwnych opuszczonych miejsc w których czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo. Nawet świadomość że cała sceneria była iluzją nie stanowiła dla niej pocieszenia. Mark stał nieopodal wsłuchując się w muzykę płynącą ze słuchawek discmana. Zauważył, że jego koleżanka nie czuje się najlepiej. Usiadł obok niej, wsadził jej do ucha jedną ze słuchawek. Włączył jakiś spokojny instrumentalny utwór a następnie skoncentrował się aby użyć zdolności przekształcania muzyki w inne formy energii. Wokół jego ręki oraz ciała Megan pojawiła się złocista aura. Rozświetliła ona ciemności w najbliższej okolicy a przy okazji zadziałała uspokajająco na dziewczynę.

- Przepraszam za to co stało się rano. - oznajmił Mark. Słysząc słowa chłopaka Pixie wyjęła z ucha słuchawkę.

- No co ty, przecież się nie gniewam. Dzięki tobie obudziłam się na czas, prawda? To ja powinnam dziękować. Ale nie powinieneś chodzić po nocach w żeńskim akademiku, nie wszystkie dziewczyny są tak wyrozumiałe jak ja... narobisz sobie kłopotów...

- Hmm... - Odparł DJ, słuchając muzyki już z obu słuchawek. Megan rozzłościła się. Zabrała mu discmana i wyłączyła go.

- Słuchaj co mam Ci do powiedzenia jak ze mną rozmawiasz!

- Podoba mi się Twoje ostrzejsze zachowanie!

Chłopak przesunął dłonią po włosach koleżanki.

- Miękkie...

- Nie rób tego. Przez ciebie jestem zdenerwowana. Mogę nieświadomie wytworzyć pył wywołujący halucynacje...

Mark zdawał się nie przejmować tym co dziewczyna chciała mu przekazać.

- Mogę zaryzykować.

Megan odsunęła się od niego na niewielką odległość.

- Lepiej poszukajmy WolfCuba, albo Jessie i Hope... - zaproponowała.

DJ delikatnie dotknął policzka dziewczyny.

- Przecież gdyby tu przyszli, zrobiliby niepotrzebny tłok. A przecież tutaj jest tak pięknie, prawda?

Dziewczyna była niesamowicie spięta, zacisnęła pięści. Popatrzyła na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Światło Księżyca odbiło się w jej dużych oczach. Mark przysunął się do niej na bardzo bliską odległość i dotknął jej delikatnego ramienia. Powoli zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Mutantka zamknęła oczy. Wiedziała że chłopak chce ją pocałować, ale nie mogła albo nie chciała mu w tym przeszkadzać. Okolicą zatrząsł dźwięk otwieranych z hukiem drzwi. Pixie i DJ instynktownie oddalili się od siebie. W holograficznej dżungli pojawił się Match.

- Mark, Megan... Gdzie reszta drużyny? Musimy natychmiast omówić plan przejścia tego ćwiczenia.

- Jessie i Nicholas pokłócili się a potem gdzieś sobie poszli - poinformował DJ.

- Jesteśmy! - stanowczy głos Preview sprawił że wszyscy obejrzeli się za siebie.

- Zawsze gotowe! - dodała Hope i trzymając dłoń na ramieniu koleżanki puściła do Bena oko.

- Wszyscy w komplecie... A gdzie jest WolfCub? - Zapytał Match.

- Kiedy próbuję o nim myśleć nie wyczuwam nic. Tylko szum temporalny jakby to określił Doktor McCoy. - Jessie oznajmiła koledze.

- Co to oznacza?

- Prawdopodobnie to, że jeśli nic nie zrobimy to WolfCub nieprędko się pojawi.

Ben zdenerwował się.

- Bardzo niedobrze. Trzeba go tutaj sprowadzić.

- Ja mogę go poszukać. Z góry powinnam go wypatrzeć. - Megan bardzo chciała pomóc.

- Nie. Ryzyko ataku fizycznego jest za duże. Coś może Cię "zestrzelić". - Po tych słowach Ben zwrócił się do Hope.

- Twoja astralna projekcja jest rozwiązaniem. Spróbuj go poszukać, dobra?

- Dam z siebie wszystko! - Krzyknęła ucieszona Hope.

Dziewczyna zamknęła powieki i skoncentrowała się. Po chwili jej ciało otoczyło się białą poświatą i oczom wszystkim ukazała się obok niej przezroczysta kobieca sylwetka. Była to projekcja astralna, duch zawierający świadomość Hope, lecz nie ograniczony jej cielesną powłoką. Widmo mutantki uniosło się wysoko ponad drzewa. Trance widziała okolicę oczami swojej projekcji a dzięki temu że była ona niematerialna, mogła przeszukiwać teren z szybkością myśli. Oglądnęła dokładnie pobliski las i stojące w nim obeliski. Przy okazji ominęła dwie pułapki, zapamiętując że musi o nich powiedzieć drużynie. W końcu spostrzegła owłosioną sylwetkę Nicholasa. Chłopak siedział skulony na szczycie ogromnej, kamiennej głowy szczerzącej zęby w czerni leśnej polany. Duch Hope pojawił się przed nim. Dziewczyna była w stanie telepatycznie komunikować się z osobami przed którymi ów duch się znalazł.

- Hej! Koniec ukrywania się. Wracamy do pracy..

WolfCub na początku był zdezorientowany głosem w swojej głowie, ale szybko domyślił się kto chce z nim rozmawiać.

- Już skończyłaś zajmować się wiedźmą?

- Nie obchodzi mnie czy pogodzisz się z Jessicą czy nie, ale Match zwołuje całą drużynę, więc też się tam musisz pojawić. Chyba nie chcesz by znowu przez ciebie nie wyszły nam ćwiczenia?

Po krótkim namyśle Nicholas odpowiedział jej.

- Dobra. Ale nie próbuj nawet zbliżać mnie do tej posępnej suki.

Trochę niezadowolona z rozmowy Hope wróciła do swego ciała. Otworzyła oczy i po odczekaniu kilku sekund, dochodząc do siebie po transie poinformowała Matcha o spotkaniu z Wolfcubem.

- Zaraz powinien się tutaj zjawić.

Nicholas po krótkim czasie dołączył do reszty drużyny. Ostentacyjnie odwrócił głowę widząc stojącą w pobliżu Preview. Ben jednym ruchem ręki kazał wszystkim podejść bliżej.

- Posłuchajcie, mamy jeszcze jedną szansę. Możemy zacząć od nowa. Pamiętacie co mieliśmy zrobić poprzednim razem?

- Tak. - Przytaknął Mark.

- Ben, podczas poszukiwań WolfCuba zauważyłam podejrzanie wyglądające miejsca. Jestem prawie pewna że były to pułapki. - wtrąciła się Hope. Kontynuowała:

- Wygląda na to że są one jakoś powiązane z posągami.

- Świetnie, Trance. Teraz wiemy że musimy się trzymać z daleka od tych szczerzących się głów.

Match zaczął wydawać rozkazy.

- DJ, puść jakieś ostre rytmy. Wygląda na to że będziemy ciężką artylerią, gdyby pojawiły się kłopoty. Hope idziesz z nami. Pokażesz nam jak wyglądają te pułapki. Preview, trzymaj się blisko nas. Jeśli będziesz miała jakąś wizję to pamiętaj że masz o tym powiedzieć.

- Przecież ja... - Czarnowłosa odparła dość zirytowanym głosem.

- Jessica, zrób to co mówię, proszę... - Ben uśmiechnął się do niej.

Dziewczyna puściła mu spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiące, że tym razem spełni jego prośbę i będzie starała się dać z siebie wszystko.

- WolfCub i Pixie, obserwujcie teren i nasze plecy.

- Oczywiście! - Megan nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, Nicholas nie podzielał jednak jej entuzjazmu.

Trójka mutantów idąca na czele grupy zniknęła w zaroślach. Wkrótce w jej ślady podążyła Preview a później także Megan z Wolfcubem. Wszyscy znaleźli się na szerokiej ścieżce. Las otaczał ją z obu stron a także od góry przez co dróżka skąpana była w całkowitym mroku. Megan znów poczuła się nieswojo, odgłosy zwierząt wydały jej się przerażające. Popatrzyła na DJ-a i jego uśmiech sprawił że nabrała większej pewności siebie. "To tylko iluzja, nie ma się czego obawiać" - pomyślała.

Wśród drzew sterczały posągi, kamienne głowy różnego kształtu i wielkości o dziwacznych, brzydkich i niepokojących wyrazach twarzy. Porośnięte przez grzyby i pnącza zdawały się być jedynie niemymi świadkami wędrówki grupy młodych ludzi. Hope zatrzymała się, dała znak ręką aby Match i DJ zrobili to samo.

- Te klejnoty które przyczepione są do niektórych głów nie pasują do reszty, prawda?

Małe kamyki umieszczone na czołach posągów były prawie niedostrzegalne w ciemności panującej dookoła. Być może dlatego Ben spojrzał na koleżankę ze zdziwieniem w oczach.

- Kiedy podróżuję w astralnej formie postrzegam świat inaczej. Przedmioty odbieram bardziej jako symbole, to co one reprezentują. A że to wszystko jest jedną wielką scenografią w sali ćwiczeń, kamyki na posągach zobaczyłam jako...

- Pułapki... - odgadł Mark.

- Dokładnie! Jeśli wejdziemy na niewidzialny promień łączący kamyki po przeciwległych stronach drogi, to pewnie pojawi się jakieś niemiłe towarzystwo.

- No to na co czekamy... Wygląda na to że nie obejdzie się bez ich zniszczenia. Po tych słowach Ben i DJ przystąpili do likwidacji pułapek. Match uważając, aby nie trafić w jakieś drzewo stapiał klejnoty strumieniami ognia a DJ słuchając głośnego rocka, roztrzaskiwał je uderzeniami destruktywnej energii. Zadowoleni z siebie i pewni zwycięstwa podbiegli do ostatniej rzeźby. Tym razem stała ona na samym środku drogi, przedstawiała brodatego mężczyznę a dwa kamyki w kolorach zielonym i czerwonym spoczywały w jej oczach. DJ wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. To samo zrobił Match.

- Raz...

- Dwa... - Obaj wykrzyknęli patrząc na siebie.

W tej samej chwili Jessica miała wizję. *Strumień ognia i fala energii jednocześnie uderzyły w kamiennego strażnika. Jego oczy zaświeciły w ciemności a z ust wystrzeliły kule ognia oraz niszcząca fala dźwiękowa. Potężna eksplozja rzuciła Bena, Marka i Hope w błoto. Jessie popchnięta słupem powietrza uderzyła w Megan i Nicholasa. *

Dziewczyna poczuła się słabo. Zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami. Zaschło jej w gardle, nie mogła przełknąć śliny. Zamknęła oczy.

- Ben! Mark! Nie róbcie tego! - Krzyknęła.

Mutanci rozproszyli przygotowywane energie i oglądnęli się za siebie. Pozostali także patrzyli na czarnowłosą ze zdziwieniem. Serce dziewczyny biło mocno a jej oddech był nierówny. Czekała na spełnienie się wizji, na uderzenie dźwiękowej fali.

- Co takiego... - wyszeptała.

Hope spojrzała na nią a potem na rzeźbę. Domyśliła się co tak przestraszyło jej koleżankę. Podniosła z piasku duży kij i uderzając nim mocno w twarz "brodacza" wybiła klejnoty z jego oczu. Oczom wszystkim ukazały się urządzenia znane młodym mutantom jako "lustra". Potrafiły one odbijać cios każdego rodzaju energii.

- Widziałaś przyszłość w której one zadziałały? - Oznajmiła z uśmiechem Hope wskazując na puste oczodoły rzeźby. Szybkim krokiem zbliżyła się do przyjaciółki.

- Dzięki temu, że zdecydowałaś się działać twoja wizja nie sprawdziła się! Jestem z Ciebie dumna, wreszcie w siebie uwierzyłaś.

Jessica uśmiechnęła się. Wciąż była zdezorientowana tym co się przed chwilą stało. Hope objęła ją ramionami. Przytuliła się do niej bardzo mocno.

- Dobra robota... - szepnęła jej do ucha.

Preview zamyśliła się a jej twarz posmutniała. Ani Hope ani pozostali członkowie drużyny nie zauważyli tego przez ciemność jaka wokół panowała. Ben zniecierpliwił się nagłym postojem grupy.

- Dość już tego. Mamy zadanie do wykonania.

Towarzysze przedarli się przez zarośla na drugi koniec lasu. Ich oczom ukazała się ogromna polana porośnięta wysoką trawą. Centralnym punktem tego miejsca była monumentalna, zbudowana z żółtego kamienia piramida. Na jej szczycie mieściła się kamienna świątynia do której prowadziły schody stanowiące znaczną część budowli. Na niebie które po wyjściu z lasu stało się widoczne, królował ogromny Księżyc i tysiące gwiazd. Wszyscy zauważyli że powietrze w tym miejscu było wilgotne i śmierdziało stęchlizną. Wokół słychać było rechot żab. Ben pomyślał że gdzieś niedaleko jest jakieś jezioro.

- Idziemy. - Oznajmił drużynie i zrobił krok do przodu.

WolfCub szybko znalazł się przy nim. Był nie w humorze przez cały dzień a w szczególności od momentu gdy Jessica uratowała wszystkich przed paroma siniakami. Chciał pokazać wszystkim że on też może się do czegoś przydać. Teraz miał okazję. Wyciągnął owłosioną rękę przed siebie. Wciągnął do nosa powietrze. Zmierzył Matcha wzrokiem.

- Ben, ani kroku dalej albo nasza podróż się skończy.

- Co ty mówisz? - Było jedynym co mieli do powiedzenia Ben i Mark po wypowiedzi ich kolegi.

- Nie rozumiecie tego? Czujecie wilgoć? Słyszycie żaby? Myślicie że tu gdzieś jest jezioro? Mylicie się, cała ta polana to jedno wielkie jezioro a raczej bagno. Jego zapach mówi mi o nim wszystko. Za gęste by w nim płynąć , ale przejść też się nie da. Jeden ruch i gra skończona.

Chłopak dumny z siebie czekał na odpowiedź Bena.

- Hmm... - Match zamyślił się. Mark poklepał go po ramieniu.

- W to co mówią Nicholasowi zmysły akurat całkowicie wierzę.

Ben westchnął. Popatrzył na stojące kilka kroków dalej dziewczyny.

- A my musimy dostać się do środka. Pięknie. Czyli trzeba dostać się tam drogą powietrzną. Trance! Sorki, ale znów musimy zdać się na Twoją pomoc. - Mutantka wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ehm! - Dość głośne chrząknięcie przerwało dyskusję drużyny. Megan wlepiła surowe spojrzenie w płomiennego chłopaka.

- Jest jeszcze ktoś inny w tej grupie kto potrafi latać! - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ben pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Mówiłem już że ryzyku ataku fizycznego jest zbyt duże. Nie zgadzam się.

Dziewczyna o motylich skrzydłach opuściła głowę. Mark położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Coś mi się wydaje że nasz nieustraszony przywódca zapomniał o celu misji. Mamy wynieść coś z wnętrza tej piramidy, prawda? Astralna projekcja Hope raczej niewiele podniesie. Nie obejdziemy się bez pomocy Megan, tylko ona może zakończyć to ćwiczenie.

Pixie popatrzyła ze strachem w oczach na pogrążoną w ciemnościach piramidę. Kiedy już wiedziała że będzie musiała udać się tam samotnie a jej koledzy pozostaną daleko, oddzieleni barierą z bagna, żałowała że zaproponowała pomoc. DJ odpiął od paska swój discman, jego słuchawki włożył na głowę Megan, po czym przymocował urządzenie do uniformu dziewczyny.

- Pamiętaj, kiedy poczujesz się niepewna włącz muzykę, którą przedtem słuchaliśmy razem. To zadziała. - Pogłaskał ją po głowie. Hope także postanowiła jej pomóc.

- Ja też polecę tam jako "duch". Nie będziesz sama.

Megan rozpostarła swe kolorowe skrzydła, wzbiła się w powietrze i podążyła w kierunku kamiennej budowli. Widmo Trance towarzyszyło jej w czasie całej podróży. Jego oczy ukazały że schody mieściły w sobie wiele pułapek. Gdyby drużyna jakoś przepłynęła bagno, to i tak miałaby marne szanse na dostanie się do wnętrza świątyni.

- Wyląduj na tamtym kamieniu! Uważaj na ścianę po lewej. - Hope ostrzegła towarzyszkę. Megan delikatnie, niczym pióro popychane lekkim wiatrem osiadła na suficie budowli. Jej wzrok skierował się w stronę bramy do świątyni. Ziała z niej pustka, czerń, której ona tak bardzo nie lubiła. Dziewczyna nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

- Tak!

Nie zastanawiała się długo. Wkroczyła pewnie do wnętrza piramidy. Hope próbowała za nią pójść, lecz jakaś niewidzialna bariera odepchnęła ją. Mutantka szybko wróciła do swego ciała. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i nabrała powietrza.

- Co się stało? - Zapytał Mark.

- Ech, wygląda na to że Megan będzie musiała radzić sobie sama.

Odpowiedziała mu Hope i odwróciła głowę w stronę Jessie. Widziała że dziewczyna jest zamyślona.

- I jak? Widzisz coś, uda nam się? - Chciała koniecznie pomóc jej wrócić z labiryntu myśli. Jessica chwilę milczała, po czym oznajmiła:

- Nie zdarzy się nic co by nas bardzo zasmuciło. - Uśmiechnęła się.

Megan przekroczywszy próg piramidy zorientowała się, że astralna projekcja Hope gdzieś zniknęła.

- Hope! Hope? Jesteś tu? Hope? - zapytała przestraszona ale odpowiedziała jej jedynie cisza. Serce młodej mutantki zaczęło bić szybciej i mocniej, jej oddech stał się nierówny. Spojrzała przed siebie. Schody prowadzące do wnętrza świątyni zalane były złowrogą ciemnością a z sufitu kapały krople brudnej wody. Dziewczyna zakryła się skrzydłami. Nie dała rady zrobić następnego kroku.

- Nie dam rady... nie mogę wejść w tą ciemność. Nie przełamię się...

Przez kilka minut stała bez ruchu. W końcu przełamała się. Dotknęła ręką wilgotnej ściany i zaczęła wolną wędrówkę w dół schodów. Ciemny korytarz przepełniony był odgłosami z zewnątrz, zniekształconymi przez ściany budowli. Krzyki zwierząt i odgłos wiatru zdawały się dochodzić z głębi piramidy, były nieludzkie, jakby z innego świata. Megan znów stanęła. Odwróciła się. Ze strachem i nadzieją popatrzyła na wejście przez które wpadało światło Księżyca.

- Wrócę. Co z tego że przegramy tą konkurencję? Nie wytrzymam ani chwili dłużej w tym okropnym miejscu.

W tym samym momencie przypomniała sobie głębokie oczy DJ-a i jego zapewnienia o tym że spokój może jej pomóc. Włączyła discmana. Puściła jakąś wolną, uspokajającą piosenkę. Poczuła się pewniej. Przymknęła oczy wyobrażając sobie że jest w innym, miłym i jasnym miejscu. Pewniejszym krokiem podążyła w głąb kamiennej świątyni.

- Dziękuję Ci Mark. - Pomyślała kiedy na jej twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech. Wkrótce jej discman zaczął odtwarzanie innej, bardziej energicznej melodii. Krok Pixie stał się szybszy i pewniejszy. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna wdepnęła w coś miękkiego. Zatrzymała się. Znów pojawił się strach. Kucnęła i dotknęła palcem swojego buta. Był na nim wstrętny, czarny robak obły z pyskiem z którego sączyła się lepka wydzielina. Mutantka odskoczyła na kilka kroków. Okazało się że takich robaków było tam o wiele więcej, cała podłoga się od nich roiła. Światło bijące z komnaty nieopodal upewniło dziewczynę że robaki są dla niej jedyną przeszkodą w zakończeniu ćwiczenia. Patrząc na nie Megan poczuła wstręt, myślała że za chwilę zwymiotuje. Wiedziała jednak że nie mogła się zatrzymać. Zamknęła oczy, po czym szybko wbiegła do oświetlonego pomieszczenia, uważając na pełzające po podłodze robactwo. Znalazłszy się w niewielkiej komnacie położonej w centrum piramidy zatrzymała się, otworzyła ze zdumienia usta.

- Piękne... - wyszeptała patrząc na leżący na kamiennym postumencie klejnot. Miał on kształt ośmioramiennej gwiazdy i świecił delikatnym światłem o różowym zabarwieniu. Dziewczyna ostrożnie wzięła go do ręki. Wówczas kamień wydał jej się jeszcze piękniejszy. Jak zahipnotyzowana patrzyła na jego idealnie wyszlifowaną powierzchnię. W tej samej chwili nabrała ogromnej pewności siebie. Poczuła że już nic nie stanie jej na przeszkodzie przed zakończeniem ćwiczenia. Trzymając klejnot przy sercu rozpoczęła wędrówkę ku wyjściu. Robaki zaścielające korytarz zniknęły, jakby rozpuszczając się od blasku klejnotu. Korytarz nie był już straszny i nieprzyjemny, Megan wydawało się że zna go od zawsze. Mutantka wybiegła na dach piramidy, rozpostarła skrzydła i poszybowała ku drugiemu brzegowi jeziora. Wylądowała obok sowich kolegów.

- Udało mi się! Udało! Dałam radę tam wejść! Popatrzcie!

Pokazała trzymaną w dłoni kryształową gwiazdę. Pozostali Paragons szybko zgromadzili się wokół niej. Zaczęli podziwiać przyniesiony przez dziewczynę klejnot.

- Dobra robota. - odparł Match

- Piękna... - stwierdziła Jessica.

- Prawda? - Dodała Hope patrząc jej przez ramię.

Megan odwróciła się w stronę DJ-a. Otworzyła mu dłoń i wsadziła w nią połyskujący kamień.

- Dziękuję Mark. Tylko dzięki Tobie mi się udało.

- Koniec ćwiczeń! - Głos Shan zakończył rozmowę drużyny. Holograficzna projekcja dżungli powoli rozpłynęła się w nicość pozostawiając jedynie sterylne, metalowe ściany Sali Ćwiczeń. Drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz otworzyły się z sykiem.

- Możecie iść się odświeżyć. Resztę dnia macie dzisiaj wolne. Jutro porozmawiamy o waszym dzisiejszym występie. - Shan poinformowała swoich podopiecznych.

- Trance, muszę zająć Ci jeszcze chwilkę. Przyjdź do mnie do pokoju.

Hope zdziwiła się. Nie wiedziała czemu została wyróżniona z całej grupy.

Weszła do pokoju Shan niepewnym krokiem. Kobieta przywitała ją uśmiechem i kazała usiąść na krześle stojącym blisko jej biurka. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

- Świetnie spisałaś się w ćwiczeniu. Tobie jedynej z całej grupy nie mam nic do zarzucenia.

Karma postanowiła w ten sposób zacząć rozmowę.

- Ale nie zawołałam Cię tutaj aby rozmawiać o Tobie. Chodzi o Jessicę...

Trance przerwała jej wypowiedź.

- Jessie też świetnie się spisała! Wreszcie przezwyciężyła swoją bierność i dzięki temu ocaliła nas przed paroma siniakami.

Shan spoważniała.

-Właśnie w tym jest problem. Jessie nie jest w najlepszym stanie psychicznym a dzisiejsze wydarzenie może spowodować u niej powrót poczucia winy co do zdarzenia jakie przeżyła w przeszłości.

Hope milczała.

- Jesteś w tej chwili jej najbliższą osobą w szkole. Proszę cię żebyś była blisko niej i cały czas miała ją na oku...

- Przecież zawsze jestem blisko niej, zawsze może na mnie liczyć... - Hope nie rozumiała o co chodziło jej opiekunce. Nagle usłyszała w głowie telepatyczny głos.

- `Jessica Vale, krótko przed tym jak trafiła do tej szkoły...`

Odwróciła głowę w kierunku z którego dobiegał. W kącie pokoju stała kobieta osłonięta białą peleryną. Miała długie włosy koloru blond i mocny makijaż.

- Panna Frost? - Mutantka zdziwiła się. Frost kontynuowała.

- `Jessica Vale zanim trafiła do naszej szkoły, próbowała popełnić samobójstwo.`

Oczy Hope rozszerzyły się ze strachu i zaskoczenia.

Hope wróciła do swego pokoju nie mając ochoty na jakąkolwiek rozrywkę po tym co usłyszała z ust swojej opiekunki. Cały czas w jej głowie dźwięczały jej słowa o tym, że Jessica kiedyś próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Pokój pogrążony był w półmroku ponieważ ktoś szczelnie zasunął żaluzje w oknach. Dziewczyna podeszła do biurka, usiadła na krześle i spojrzała w kierunku łóżka na którym odpoczywała jej przyjaciółka. Jessica przebrała się w czarne dżinsy i koszulkę, leżała na plecach patrząc na sufit i o czymś intensywnie rozmyślając.

- Jessica... nie chcesz przejść się gdzieś razem ze mną? - zapytała Trance.

- Nie. - odparła cicho czarnowłosa.

- Na pewno? - Hope nalegała. Chciała koniecznie porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.

- Nie. Zostaw mnie, Hope. Proszę cię. Głowa mnie boli i chcę odpocząć. - Jessica odwróciła się do ściany. Jej koleżanka wiedziała że w tamtej chwili nie była w stanie nawiązać z nią kontaktu.

- Dobrze. Jeśli chcesz spokoju to cię zostawię. Zobaczymy się wieczorem, cześć. - oznajmiła i wyszła z pokoju. Jessica nie odpowiedziała jej. W jej oczach pojawiły się lśniące łzy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II **

Nowe postacie:

Dr Henry McCoy Sarah Vale

Beast Network

**Odmieńcy**

Następnego dnia grupa Paragons nie miała żadnych ćwiczeń w Danger Room a ponadto z faktu że dniem tym była sobota wynikało, że normalne zajęcia w szkole także się nie odbywały. Hope Abbot tamtego dnia wstała dość późno ponieważ wolne dni były jedynymi w które dziewczyna pozwalała sobie na dłuższą drzemkę. Przetarła oczy i przeciągnęła się siadając na łóżku. Zauważyła, że Jessica była przy swoim biurku i z dosyć smutną miną wpatrywała się w jakieś małe zdjęcie. Hope patrzyła na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Jessie miała na sobie czarną pidżamę z krótkim rękawem i krótkie spodenki. Rozpuszczone kruczoczarne włosy sięgały jej lekko za kark.

- Ona ma takie ładne włosy. - pomyślała Hope. W tym samym momencie zauważyła łzę w oku przyjaciółki. Przypomniała sobie słowa Emmy Frost i Shan z poprzedniego dnia.

"próbowała popełnić samobójstwo..." "była blisko niej i cały czas miała ją na oku." Trance postanowiła, że dzisiaj zapewni koleżance rozrywkę i zmusi ją do uśmiechu.

- Cześć Jessie. - odezwała się do niej chociaż Preview nie zauważyła jej na początku i nie wiedziała że już się obudziła. Czarnowłosa zmieszawszy się szybko schowała tajemnicze zdjęcie do szuflady.

- Cześć, myślałam że jeszcze śpisz... - odparła zmuszając się do lekkiego uśmiechu.

- Całego dnia nie mogę spędzić w łóżku. - Hope wstała i podeszła do biurka. Miała na sobie tylko białą koszulkę i majtki.

- Wszystko w porządku, Jessie? Czemu jesteś smutna? - zapytała przypatrując się twarzy swojej współlokatorki.

- Nie jestem... po prostu się zamyśliłam...- odparła czarnowłosa. Hope znów się zmieszała, cały czas miała przed sobą wczorajsze spotkanie z Emmą Frost i jej szokujące informacje na temat Jessiki.

- Idę wziąć prysznic, idziesz ze mną? - spytała po chwili.

- Pewnie że tak! - odpowiedziała Hope bez zastanowienia. Obie dziewczyny poszły wziąć poranny prysznic.

Jessica i Hope myły się w sąsiadujących ze sobą kabinach. W łazience oprócz nich brała prysznic także jakaś szczupła blondynka. Ciepła woda pozytywnie wpłynęła na obie dziewczyny przynosząc im znacznie lepszy nastrój. Jessie zapomniała o sprawach, które zaprzątały jej głowę wczoraj i rano, poczuła się odświeżona. Gorąca woda zmyła także z Hope nieprzyjemne uczucie związane z rozmową z Frost z poprzedniego dnia. Koleżanki rozmawiały ze sobą.

- Jessie, mamy dzisiaj wolne... masz jakieś konkretne miejsce gdzie chciałabyś się wybrać?

- Właściwie to nie myślałam o wychodzeniu gdziekolwiek. Myślałam, że coś poczytam albo posłucham muzyki...

- Daj spokój Jessica, całymi wieczorami czytasz a słuchawki w uszach masz na każdej przerwie, powinnaś zrobić coś ciekawszego. Uczcić jakoś to, że udało Ci się doprowadzić do zmiany przyszłości!

Jessica nie odpowiedziała. Zakręciła kurek od prysznica. Woda jeszcze przez chwilę płynęła wzdłuż krzywizn jej ciała, skapywała z czarnych włosów. Hope również przestała się kąpać. Zrobiło jej się głupio, trochę się zmieszała i przestraszyła. Znów poruszyła temat tabu koleżanki i nie miała pojęcia jak ona zareaguje. Preview popatrzyła na nią łagodnie i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Zgoda. Przejdziemy się gdzieś dzisiaj.

- Super! - odparła Trance. Znów zapanowała pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Hope milcząco wodziła wzrokiem po ciele Jessie. Blondynka w międzyczasie owinęła się ręcznikiem i wyszła z łazienki.

- Jessie... masz takie ładne ciało... jakby było idealnie wyrzeźbione.

Mówiąc te słowa Hope zaczerwieniła się. Czarnowłosa bardzo się zmieszała.

- Przestań Hope. Proszę Cię. Nie lubię jak ktoś patrzy na mnie jak jestem naga. Nawet jak jest to moja koleżanka. - Druga mutantka odwróciła się zawstydzona.

- Sorki... po prostu będąc przy tobie wstydzę się samej siebie...

- Nie masz czego - odparła Jessica kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

Dziewczyny po wyjściu spod prysznica ubierały się w szatni. Jessica kończyła wiązać swoje glany. Miała na sobie czarne dżinsy i czarną koszulę a na szyi zawiesiła kilka łańcuszków z dziwnymi symbolami: egipskim ankh i okiem Horusa wykonanych z jakiegoś ciemnego stopu metalu. Hope podeszła do niej cichutko. Ubrana była bardziej "lekko" niż jej przyjaciółka, w krótkie spodenki i zieloną koszulę z literą "X" na piersi.

- Jessie? Jesteś pewna że chcesz się tak ubierać? Nie lepiej byłoby jakbyś się troszkę rozjaśniła? Wiesz, na pewno wpłynęło by to na...

- Nie. Dobrze jest tak jak teraz. Czuję się pewniejsza i bezpieczniejsza. - Czarnowłosa szepnęła otwierając drzwi wyjściowe z łazienki. Trance przez chwilę milczała znów się nad czymś głęboko zamyślając.

- Idziesz czy nie? Mamy spotkać się z Megan. - Jessica ponagliła ją jednocześnie wyrywając ją z jej własnego świata refleksji.

- Tak... Idę, idę. - odparła Hope cały czas myśląc o słowach Frost dotyczących Jessiki.

Przyjaciółki udały się do ogrodu mieszczącego się kilka kroków za akademikami. W miejscu tym położony był słynny labirynt z żywopłotu, znany dobrze wszystkim uczniom z instytutu. Na jednej z białych ławek jakie rozmieszczone były wzdłuż jego zielonych "ścian" siedziała Megan czekająca na koleżanki. Miała rozpostarte skrzydła a jej włosami potrząsał przyjemny, letni wiatr. Była ubrana podobnie jak Hope, w krótkie brązowe spodenki i zieloną koszulę bez rękawów ze znakiem "X".

- Cześć dziewczyny! - Skrzydlata mutantka wstała, aby przywitać się z koleżankami. Dziewczyny zamieniły kilka zdań o byle czym.

- Wybieramy się gdzieś we dwie... nie wiem, może wstąpimy do jakiegoś sklepu, kina... chcesz się z nami przejść? - zapytała Hope.

- Oczywiście że tak! Słuchajcie... a może zabierzemy chłopaków i pójdziemy całą grupą do wesołego miasteczka? - zaproponowała Megan.

- Dobry pomysł. - odparła Hope.

- Nie wypali. Miałam przed chwilą wizję - oznajmiła Preview.

- Ben i Nicholas wybierają się na boisko. Widziałam w wizji jak grali z chłopakami z Alpha Squadron i Corsairs.

Megan trochę posmutniała i z żalem w oczach spojrzała na czarnowłosą koleżankę.

- A Mark? - zapytała niepewnie.

- Nie widziałam go. - Oznajmiła Jessica.

- Więc jest szansa, że z nami pójdzie! Idę go poszukać. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę głównego budynku instytutu Xaviera. Hope położyła obie ręce na oparciu ławki, przeciągnęła się. Jej przyjaciółka milczała. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że jest bardzo zamyślona.

- Jessie? - zapytała.

- Przepraszam... po prostu wsłuchałam się w śpiew cykad w ogrodzie. Są strasznie hałaśliwe tego roku, prawda?

- Rzeczywiście - Trance głośno westchnęła.

- Tak gorąco... Jak ty wytrzymujesz w glanach i tych wszystkich czarnościach? - spytała żartując. Jessica zaśmiała się cicho.

- Nie będę się musiała przebierać.

- Przebierać? - Hope nie wiedziała o co jej tym razem chodziło.

- Zrobi się zimno a potem będzie ulewa. - Oznajmiła dziewczyna. Trance westchnęła po raz drugi.

Megan przemierzając korytarze szkoły w poszukiwaniu Marka zajrzała do pracowni plastycznej. Kevin Ford pracował nad nową rzeźbą z metalu przypominającą element maszynowy z urządzenia sprzed 40 lat. Wał korbowy połączony z tłokami umieszczonymi w takich miejscach i pod takimi kątami, że mógł być tylko koszmarem pijanego mechanika wystawał z korpusu jakiejś dawno zapomnianej przekładni planetarnej. Chłopak patrzył na swoje dzieło z wielką uwagą nie zauważając nawet wejścia skrzydlatej mutantki. Z biurka spoglądały na Megan inne mechaniczne potworki, które Kevin przygarnął z pobliskiego złomowiska. Zrezygnowana dziewczyna poszła dalej. Zauważyła Marka wychodzącego z jakiegoś pokoju.

- Hej, Cześć Mark! - przywitała się z nim.

- Cześć Megan! - odparł chłopak.

- Słuchaj, wybieramy się z dziewczynami do lunaparku, czy nie chciałbyś się do nas przyłączyć? - zapytała mutantka. DJ zamyślił się.

- Przepraszam, nie mogę dzisiaj. Jestem umówiony z Jayem na próbę zespołu. Naprawdę nie mogę.

Pixie złożyła skrzydła. Posmutniała.

- Ach, miałam taką ochotę na...

- Hej! Mark, zaraz zaczynamy - Jay Guthrie krzyczał z końca korytarza. Trzymał gitarę. Odznaczał się w tłumie dużymi czerwonymi skrzydłami.

- Już idę! - zawołał DJ. Położył dłoń na głowie Pixie.

- Nie smuć się. Innym razem zabiorę Cię tam samą, bez dziewczyn.

Puścił do niej oko i udał się w stronę Jaya. Megan z opuszczoną głową wróciła do ogrodu. Pomyślała, że źle by było jakby przyjaciółki zobaczyły ją przybitą. Zmusiła się do uśmiechu i w takim też humorze dotarła do ławki z koleżankami.

- Nie przyjdzie. - Oznajmiła.

- Musimy sobie poradzić we trzy. - Dodała po sekundzie namysłu.

Dziewczyny pokręciły się troszkę po mieście, ale w końcu trafiły do jakiegoś supermarketu. Pomysł udania się do wesołego miasteczka upadł ze względu na gorszy humor Megan po rozmowie z Markiem. Szły zatłoczonym korytarzem wzdłuż którego ustawione były wystawy sklepów z różnorodnymi rzeczami wabiącymi klientów krzykliwymi kolorami i grająco zdecydowanie zbyt głośno muzyką.

- Czasy się zmieniają... - oznajmiła Hope rozglądając się dookoła.

- Już nie oglądają się za nami wszyscy napotkani ludzie. W tłumie zauważyłam przynajmniej z sześciu mutantów o niecodziennym wyglądzie.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na przechodzącego obok mężczyznę z rogami.

- Całe szczęście że normalni już nie uciekają przed nami ani nie otwierają gęby ze zdumienia. Chyba założenie Mutant Town w nowym Yorku coś jednak dało. - oznajmiła.

- Ale wciąż wielu patrzy na nas z obrzydzeniem i niechęcią- wtrąciła Jessica.

- Zbyt wielu! - krzyknęła naburmuszona Megan patrząc na chłopaka, który wytrzeszczał oczy na jej skrzydła.

- I wielu jest takich którzy z przyjemnością by nas wymordowali. - dodała czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

- Przestań Jessie. Nie mów takich rzeczy! - Hope upomniała koleżankę.

- Taka jest niestety prawda...

Jessica zatrzymała się przy stoisku z różnego rodzaju medalikami, wisiorkami i kamieniami ozdobnymi. Wzięła do ręki czarny łańcuszek z pentagramem. Rzuciła wzrokiem na inne czarne kamyki. Kobieta siedząca przy sklepiku ożywiła się widząc zainteresowanie czarnowłosej jej towarami. Odłożyła romansidło które czytała z zamiarem odezwania się do klientki.

- Zostaw to... - Trance pociągnęła Jessicę za rękę.

- Zbyt mroczne! - Dodała. Megan zauważyła otwartą księgarnię. Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny wkrótce się tam znalazły. Hope zabrała się do oglądania nowej kolekcji literatury. Zawsze lubiła książki a rodzice namawiali ją do czytania od najmłodszych lat. Megan bardzo szybko do niej dołączyła. Jessica nie zwracała uwagi na swoje przyjaciółki ponieważ zrobiło jej się słabo i trochę zakręciło w głowie. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła, usiadła na wystającej ze ściany półce przeznaczonej dla czytających, bo myślała że chwilowe złe samopoczucie szybko jej przejdzie a związane było z tłokiem i hałasem panującym w miejscu w którym dziewczyna nie lubiła przebywać. Gwar sklepu oraz rozmowa dwóch koleżanek dochodziła do jej uszu jakby przez jakąś gęstą zasłonę. Jej samopoczucie nie polepszyło się, dodatkowo poczuła gorąco na twarzy. Kątem oka zauważyła że w drzwiach do księgarni stoi jakiś wysoki chłopak i patrzy na nią.

- Jessie, Jessie... o czym ty znowu myślisz? - usłyszała słowa Hope.

- Przepraszam, chyba muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Gwałtownie wstała z półki. Nagle do jej umysłu dotarła wizja i do tego bardzo intensywna, taka jakby przeżywała ją naprawdę. "Białe oślepiające światło. Na jego tle ubrany na czarno mężczyzna o długich włosach powiewających na wietrze. Uśmiechał się złośliwie."

Dziewczyna zauważyła że tajemniczy chłopak wszedł do pomieszczenia. Wizja trwała dalej.

"Jego lekki uśmiech przerodził się w ogromny śmiech zadowolenia ze zwycięstwa. Wszystko zrobiło się czarne."

Jessica zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu i przewróciła się. Upadła na wystawę zrzucając swoim ciałem wszystkie książki.

- Jessie!- krzyknęły naraz Megan i Hope pędząc w stronę koleżanki. Ona była już nieprzytomna.

- Jessie! Odezwij się! - Trance pochyliła się nad nią i próbowała coś do niej powiedzieć. Ludzie otoczyli chorą mutantkę. Patrzyli na nią, mówili coś do siebie. Kilka osób chciało jakoś pomóc, inni uciekali z księgarni aby nie mieć z tą sprawą nic wspólnego. Jakaś otyła kobieta krzyczała piskliwym głosem swoje żale dotyczące współczesnej młodzieży. Megan bardzo się zdenerwowała, rozłożyła ręce i skrzydła aby odgrodzić przyjaciółkę od tłumu. Ktoś zaczął ją wyzywać, ktoś inny krzyczał że potwory zraniły dziewczynę i trzeba szybko wezwać Avengers. Gruba kobieta piskliwym głosem dzieliła się ze światem swoim żalem jaki miała do mutantów. Hope zauważyła, że Jessica ruszyła ręką. Położyła jej głowę na swoich kolanach. Czarnowłosa otworzyła oczy.

- Co się dzieje, kręci mi się w głowie...

Do uszu dziewczyny dochodziły głosy zgromadzonych wokół niej gapiów.

"- Pewnie była naćpana, brudna narkomanka.

- Szkoda że się nie zaćpała na śmierć.

- Popatrz co ma na szyi, to satanistka.

- I z czym ona trzyma, z jakimś potworem.

- Obleśni mutanci.

- Powinni ich trzymać w zoo."

Jessica nie wytrzymała. Zamknęła oczy do których cisnęły jej się łzy i zacisnęła pięści.

- Wyjdźmy stąd bo od widoku ich mord robi mi się niedobrze.

- Oczywiście, już stąd idziemy Jessie. Możesz wstać? - zapytała Hope.

- Może ja pomogę? - Usłyszała męski głos. W ułamku sekund do mutantki podszedł wysoki chłopak o czarnych włosach, który ją wcześniej obserwował. Wziął ją na ręce i szybko wyszedł z księgarni. Hope podążyła za nim. Megan odwróciła się do tłumu.

- Jak wam nie wstyd! Może jeszcze uważacie się za dobrych ludzi! Chcecie zobaczyć potwora! Popatrzcie do lustra!

Odwróciła się a wtedy ktoś rzucił do niej książką. Dostała w głowę. Całą sytuację widziała Trance. Zabrała książkę z podłogi.

- Dzięki! Będę miała co czytać! - puściła oko do ludzi. Ruszyła w stronę wyjścia ze sklepu.

- Złodziejka!

- Gdzie jest ochrona! Niech ktoś dzwoni po policję!

- Czy ktoś już wezwał Avengers?

Megan smutno spojrzała na zgromadzonych.

- Odmieniec!

- Dziwadło!

- Wracaj do Xaviera!

Krzyki tłumu drażniły dziewczynę. Zamknęła oczy pełne łez. Nagle ktoś wrzasnął:

- Powinni Cię wsadzić do formaliny po urodzeniu!

Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Rozpostarła skrzydła. Puściła z nich w kierunku motłochu chmurę halucynogennego pyłu.

Trójka przyjaciółek wraz z nieznajomym udali się do pobliskiego parku położonego ma wzgórzu ponad supermarketem. Jessica czuła się już lepiej, ale pozostali nalegali aby położyła się na chwilę na ławce stojącej pod rozłożystym dębem. Chłopak podał jej do wypicia butelkę wody.

- Dziękuję za wszystko... - powiedziała Jessie.

- My wszystkie dziękujemy.- odparła Hope wachlując się książką zabraną z księgarni.

- Nie ma za co... miło było pomóc takim fajnym dziewczynom. - odpowiedział nieznajomy. Spojrzał na mutantki swymi głębokimi, czarnymi oczami. W oddali słychać było syreny policji, straży pożarnej i karetek pogotowia. Dziesiątki ludzi biegało po parkingu supermarketu, wielu wciąż było pod wpływem halucynacji wywołanych przez pył Megan. Ona sama siedziała skulona na rogu ławki. Złożyła swoje skrzydła a głowę ukryła w dłoniach.

- Narobiłyście tam niezłego zamieszania. - dodał chłopak.

- Wiem, głupio wyszło, na pewno nie pomoże to wizerunkowi mutantów w społeczeństwie - Hope oznajmiła i położyła rękę na plecach Pixie.

-To nie Twoja wina, byłaś przerażona miałaś prawo się bronić.

Megan otarła łzy z oczu.

- Nie o to chodzi, nie o to chodzi... nie mogę już znieść tej nienawiści.

- Możemy już wracać do szkoły. - oznajmiła Jessica wstając z ławki.

- Już mi znacznie lepiej. - dodała.

- Nie powinnaś raczej iść do szpitala, zbadać się? - zapytał chłopak.

- W naszej szkole jest najlepszy lekarz. - Odparła stanowczym głosem Preview.

- Słuchajcie, mogę odprowadzić was pod bramy Instytutu? Chciałbym dopilnować aby w drodze nie spotkało was nic złego. - nieznajomy uśmiechnął się do dziewczyn. Megan i Hope milczały nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

- Oczywiście że tak! - oznajmiła Jessica.

- Będzie nam miło. - dodała.

Dziewczyny były zdziwione odpowiedzą koleżanki gdyż wiedziały że ona nie przepadała za nieznajomymi. Hope podeszła do chłopaka, włożyła mu do dłoni książkę.

- Słuchaj, mógłbyś to jakoś tam odnieść? Nie chcę by nazywali mnie w telewizji złodziejką...

- Nie ma sprawy! - czarnowłosy wszedł na wzniesienie. Spojrzał na tłum gromadzący się przed supermarketem. Zobaczył grupę ludzi wśród których byli pracownicy ze sklepu. Zamachnął się i z całych sił rzucił książką w stronę parkingu. Książka poszybowała niesiona jego siłą i wiatrem a następnie z głośnych hukiem uderzyła między ludzi. W panującym hałasie nikt niczego nie zauważył.

Hope wybuchła śmiechem.

Kiedy dziewczyny dotarły do bram Instytutu Xaviera ciemne chmury pojawiły się na niebie zasłaniając słońce. Zrobiło się zimno a wiejący nieprzyjemny wiatr zwiastował nadejście nieuniknionego deszczu. Tajemniczy chłopak pożegnał się z mutantkami nie chcąc wchodzić na teren szkoły. Hope poprosiła kogoś aby zawołał Dr McCoya i razem z koleżankami udała się do głównego budynku szkoły. W tym samym czasie WolfCub skończył już grać w piłkę. Kierował się od akademików, kiedy silny wiatr przyniósł mu jakiś zapach. Chłopak stanął w miejscu. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Bez zastanowienia pobiegł jak szalony od bramy.

- WolfCub! Co się stało! Wracaj! - krzyczał za nim Match.

- Wracajcie wszyscy do szkoły! Zobaczcie co pokazują w telewizji! Co narobiły dziewczyny z Paragons w mieście! - krzyczał z oddali mutant wyglądający jakby jego skóra była zrobiona ze skały.

Nicholas wybiegł przed bramę. Zauważył wysokiego chłopaka, który przed chwilą przyprowadził do instytutu dziewczęta. Najeżył się. Przygotował się do walki.

- Stój! - krzyknął do niego - Nie wiem kim jesteś ale czuję że czai się w Tobie coś złego!

Zacisnął pięści. Warczał.

- Uciekaj stąd zanim zawołam X-Men! - dodał.

Czarnowłosy odwrócił się do niego. Uśmiechnął ironicznie.

- Odmieniec... wyszeptał i ruszył w sobie znanym kierunku.

WolfCub jeszcze przez kilka minut pozostał przy bramie myśląc o tym kogo przed chwilą spotkał.

Dziewczyny czekały przed ambulatorium. Dr McCoy wyszedł do nich tak szybko jak tylko mógł. Był to dużej postury mutant, porośnięty na całym ciele niebieską sierścią. Jego twarz wyglądała jak pysk lwa. Miał na sobie okulary.

- Zawołała mnie wasza koleżanka. Wejdź Jessica, zaraz Cię zbadam. Słyszałem też o tym co zaszło w supermarkecie. Telewizja pokazuje nieszczęsne miejsce co kilka minut. Czy nie macie kilku słów wyjaśnienia dla Scotta Summersa albo waszej opiekunki? - Powiedział patrząc na grupę młodych mutantów towarzyszących jego pacjentce.

Jessica weszła do gabinetu doktora. Megan widząc gromadzący się wokół niej tłum rozpłakała się.

- Przepraszam was! - krzyknęła po czym szybko pobiegła w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Potrąciła idącego do ambulatorium Marka.

- Megan? Co Ci jest? - zapytał chłopak. Mutantka nie odpowiedziała mu, biegła przed siebie. DJ podbiegł do Hope i Beasta.

- Co jej się stało? Płakała jak dziecko. - Myślał że zgromadzeni wiedzieli coś o zachowaniu jego rudowłosej przyjaciółki. W tym samym momencie zauważył Preview.

- Jessie? Jak się czujesz? Słyszałem o tym co się stało...

- Uspokójcie się. Jessica potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku a ja spokoju abym mógł ją zbadać. - odparł McCoy i grzecznie wyprosił wszystkich ze swego gabinetu. Poprosił dziewczynę do ambulatorium i chciał za sobą zamknąć drzwi. Hope zatrzymała jego rękę.

- Proszę, doktorze McCoy. Proszę mi pozwolić być przy niej. Wszystko panu wytłumaczę. Opowiem co zaszło w tamtym supermarkecie. Proszę...

Beast myślał przez chwilę ale w końcu zgodził się na propozycję dziewczyny.

- No dobrze. Ale potem pójdziesz do Scotta Summersa i panny Shan, dobrze?

- Tak - odparła Hope. Zwróciła się do Marka.

- Mark, proszę Cię... zobacz co z Megan. Ona potrzebuje Cię teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Chłopak nie był pewien tego co powinien zrobić. Megan bardzo się dla niego liczyła i wiedział że miał ogromną szansę zbliżyć się do niej w takiej chwili, ale z drugiej strony nie wiedział czy to byłoby wobec niej w porządku. Zdecydował jednak, że do niej pójdzie. Na zewnątrz budynku szkoły słychać było dalekie grzmoty a na niebie widać było trwające ułamki sekund światła odległych błyskawic. Pierwsze krople deszczu szybko przekształciły się w gwałtowną ulewę, która skąpała pogrążoną w szarości okolicę instytutu.

Megan wbiegła do swojego pokoju, szybko rzuciła się na łóżko. Zwinęła się w kłębek i zaczęła płakać. Otuliła się skrzydłami zasłaniając się przed całym światem. Mark otworzył delikatnie drzwi do jej pokoju i bardzo cicho wszedł do środka. Zobaczył, że dziewczyna zanosi się łzami, trzęsie się. Usiadł przy niej po czym położył rękę na jej plecach. Mutantka dopiero teraz zauważyła jego obecność. Otworzyła skrzydła, pokazała twarz, która była cała we łzach.

- Nie płacz Megan. Masz już wszystko za sobą. Jutro będzie lepszy dzień.

Dziewczyna szlochając przytuliła się mocno do jego piersi. Mark był przez chwilę zaskoczony, ale szybko zareagował obejmując ją.

- Załóż słuchawki.- podał jej discmana. - Rozluźnij się.

- Jakby to miało mi pomóc! - Rozłoszczona Megan zrzuciła je na podłogę. Chłopak wiedział że musi załatwić to inaczej.

- Nie płacz już, proszę. Naprawdę nic się nie stało. Byłaś wściekła, miałaś prawo się bronić. Ja też rozniósłbym tych idiotów. Widziałem przed chwilą reportaż. Telewizja zrobiła w nim z was potwory, nie mogłem tego słuchać... ale teraz będzie już dobrze.

Megan wyrwała mu się.

- Nigdy nie będzie już dobrze! Jestem wybrykiem natury, odmieńcem, zawsze świat będzie mnie taką widział! Te wyzwiska nigdy się nie skończą! - dziewczyna krzyknęła z wściekłością.

- Dobrze wiesz że zawsze będzie przynajmniej jedna osoba która stanie w twojej obronie...

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Mark mocno ją do siebie przytulił a później pocałował w usta. Mutantka objęła go ramionami, pozwoliła na pocałunek. Zamknęła oczy z których znów spłynęło kilka łez. Przerwali.

- Wiesz, Ci ludzie mieli rację w jednym. Jesteś odmienna, wyjątkowa. Na początku byłaś tylko jedną z wielu dziewczyn w szkole, które chciałem mieć przy sobie, ale teraz wiem że to musisz być ty. Kocham Cię, Megan.

Objął ją mocno i znów pocałował namiętnie. Megan zakryła siebie i jego swoimi skrzydłami. Nie myślała o niczym. Chciała udać się jak najdalej od okrutnej rzeczywistości jakiej tamtego dnia doświadczyła a objęcia kolegi i jego usta były dla niej doskonałą ucieczką. W głębi duszy wiedziała że nigdy nie będzie mogła pozwolić mu odejść.

Dr Henry McCoy uruchomił wszystkie fantastycznie wyglądające narzędzia diagnostyczne jakie miał w swoim medycznym laboratorium. Zbadał ciało Jessiki skanerem medycznym, który był podarunkiem od Reeda Richardsa oraz urządzeniem skanującym podarowanym szkole przez przedstawicieli kosmicznego imperium Shi'Ar i zmodyfikowanym przez wynalazcę Forge'a. Żadna choroba nawet w początkowym stadium rozwoju nie mogła umknąć tym niezwykłym urządzeniom. McCoy wykonał też badania tradycyjnymi środkami medycyny. Nie mógł niestety ustalić przyczyny zasłabnięcia dziewczyny w supermarkecie. Henry pracując słuchał jednocześnie opowieści Hope o zdarzeniu w mieście. Jessica wyglądnęła zza futurystycznie wyglądającej aparatury.

- Doktorze McCoy, ile mi czasu zostało? - zapytała ironicznie.

- Twoje ciało jest zupełnie zdrowe, oczywiście nie licząc podrażnienia błon śluzowych wywołanych alergią, Jessica. Mówiąc poważnie, nie znalazłem żadnej przyczyny Twojego zasłabnięcia. Cokolwiek je spowodowało, nie pochodziło to z wnętrza Twojego ciała. Zalecam abyś odpoczęła jeszcze przez kilka godzin aż wróci do instytutu Panna Frost. Zbada Cię telepatycznie.

- Ech... - jęknęła dziewczyna wyraźnie niezadowolona z perspektywy przebywania w izolatce.

- A teraz chciałem Cię na chwilę przeprosić, bo mam do uzgodnienia pewną sprawę z Twoją przyjaciółką, dotyczącą waszej niemiłej przygody. - Henry położył włochatą dłoń na ramieniu Hope i skierował się z nią do wyjścia.

- Zaraz wrócę - Trance poinformowała leżącą na łóżku koleżankę.

Tymczasem na korytarzu przed ambulatorium gromadziło się coraz więcej młodych mutantów, którzy z telewizji bądź od kolegów dowiedzieli się o tym co wydarzyło się rano w mieście. Byli tam także Match i WolfCub. Ich koledzy dopytywali się o szczegóły zdarzenia pomimo iż wiedzieli, że chłopaków nie było wtedy w tamtym miejscu. Nicholas opowiedział liderowi swego zespołu o spotkaniu w jakim uczestniczył przy bramie do instytutu. Rozmowę usłyszeli ich koledzy.

- Chłopak jakiego opisujesz przyszedł do szkoły z dziewczynami z waszej grupy - poinformował niebieskoskóry, łysy mutant.

- Co takiego? To niemożliwe, jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał Nick. Łysy skinął głową potwierdzając przekazaną informację.

- Z jego oczu widać było że coś kombinował. Wyczułem od niego tak straszną wrogość...- Nicholas podniósł głos.

- Przyprowadził nasze dziewczyny? Czyli musiał je spotkać w sklepie kiedy to się wydarzyło...- odparł Match głęboko się zastanawiając.

- Czyżbyś myślał że on...? - zapytał Mark.

- Mógł mieć coś wspólnego z reakcją tłumu i dziewczyn. - dokończył za niego Ben.

- Powinniśmy poprosić jakiegoś telepatę o sprawdzenie umysłów Jessie, Megan i Hope. - zaproponował.

Beast kończył niezbyt przyjemną dla obu stron rozmowę z Hope. Dziewczyna patrzyła na wiszące na jednej ze ścian gabinetu zdjęcie pierwszych X-Men ubranych w żółto-niebieskie kostiumy stojących z profesorem Xavierem. Czterech chłopaków i jedna rudowłosa dziewczyna.

"Scott Summers, panna Grey, Iceman, ten bogacz ze skrzydłami i ostatni. Czyżby to był Dr McCoy? Jeszcze gdy wyglądał normalnie?" - Wzrok mutantki utkwił na twarzy młodego, uśmiechniętego chłopaka w okularach.

- Nie będę mówił Ci tego wszystkiego co usłyszałabyś od pana Summersa o mocy i odpowiedzialności, marzeniu Xaviera i sposobach jego realizacji. Muszę zwalczyć opinię gaduły jaką mam w tej szkole.- powiedział Henry jednocześnie śmiejąc się.

- Powiem tylko jedno: bez względu na to jak radzimy sobie z takimi ludźmi nie możemy zniżyć się do ich poziomu.

Mimo wrażenia nieobecności myślami, dziewczyna usłyszała każde słowo swojego nauczyciela. W jej zielonych oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Może dla pana to jest łatwe. Pan jest znany, należy pan do X-Men, był pan Avengerem, bohaterem. My nie potrafi być tak twardzi, musimy radzić sobie z takimi przykrymi sytuacjami tak jak potrafimy. Pan przecież nigdy nie czuł tej wrogości, nie słyszał tych wyzwisk...

Dziewczyna ugryzła się w języki i natychmiast zamilkła. Spojrzała na postać Dr McCoya porośniętą niebieskim futrem z lwią twarzą.

- Przepraszam. - wyszeptała zawstydzona.

- Opowiem Ci o czymś co mnie kiedyś spotkało w pewnej księgarni. Przeglądałem najnowszą publikację na temat konfiguracji elektronowych w nanoskalowych strukturach, kiedy jakiś młody człowiek o zapewne niskim IQ rzucił we mnie kłębek wełny mówiąc "kici, kici". Odrzuciłem mu ten przedmiot grzecznie mówiąc, że moje osiągnięcia naukowe są z zakresu biochemii, biologii molekularnej i fizyki a nie szydełkowania.

- Ale musiał mieć minę - odparła Hope po czym wraz z Henrym wybuchła śmiechem.

- Porozmawiam o was ze Scottem - oznajmił McCoy. - Idź zobaczyć jak się czuje Jessica a później razem odpocznijcie sobie niczym się nie przejmując.

- Doktorze McCoy... dziękuję... i przepraszam...

- Przecież mówiłem że nie musisz się niczym przejmować..

- Nie o to chodzi panie doktorze. Widzi pan, jak tu pierwszy raz przyjechałam bałam się pana. Później na lekcjach też czułam pewien dyskomfort. Ale teraz widzę że jest pan najfajniejszym nauczycielem.

Henry uśmiechnął się. Hope pożegnała się z nim i wróciła do pokoju w którym leżała Jessica.

Przed ambulatorium zebrał się już pokaźny tłum uczniów i panowała wrzawa ponieważ każdy mówił coraz głośniej próbując przekrzyczeć pozostałe osoby. Informacja o tajemniczym chłopaku rozeszła się po wszystkich. Część osób była w prawdziwie bojowym nastroju.

- Musimy go odnaleźć! Zmusimy go aby powiedział co zrobił dziewczynom! - krzyczała mutantka o płomiennie rudych włosach.

- Nick, pamiętasz jego zapach? Możesz nas do niego doprowadzić. - oznajmił Ben.

- Oczywiście że pamiętam. Takiego smrodu się nie zapomina.

- Pokażemy mu co to znaczy odmieniec - odparł mutant wyglądający jakby jego skóra była z galarety.

Do grupy dołączyli Megan i Mark. Trzymali się za ręce. Szybko dowiedzieli się czego dotyczyło zgromadzenie. Megan postanowiła bronić nieznajomego.

- To nie tak! Wy nic nie rozumiecie! Ten chłopak nam pomógł. Wyniósł Jessie ze sklepu zanim tłum zdążył coś jej zrobić. On jest inny, nie boi się nas, nie nienawidzi...

-Tak? - WolfCub zdenerwował się słowami koleżanki.

- To dlaczego gdy go spotkałem popatrzył na mnie z obrzydzeniem i nazwał odmieńcem?

- Był dla nas taki miły, gdyby nie on motłoch mógł coś zrobić Jessie... - odparła Pixie zmieszana odpowiedzią chłopaka. Wśród uczniów zapanowała wrzawa. Każdy próbował dociekać swoich racji.

- 'Uspokójcie się! Paragons zostają na miejscu! Reszta uczniów ma rozejść się do akademików!'

Wszyscy usłyszeli w głowach telepatyczny krzyk. Na końcu korytarza pojawiła się ubrana na biało Emma Frost. Kilka kroków za nią stała Shan.

- Panno Frost! Wyjaśnię wszystko... - Megan chciała coś przekazać, ale Frost ją uciszyła.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby Megan. Wyczytałam wszystko z Twojej głowy gdy tylko tu weszłam. Sprawa sklepu zostanie później przeze mnie załatwiona. Teraz bardziej interesuje mnie to o czym mówiliście. Mógłbyś mi to przybliżyć, Nicholas?

WolfCub skinął głową na znak zgody i podszedł do swej nauczycielki.

Jessica leżała spokojnie na szpitalnym łóżku. Za oknami lał deszcz, było szaro i ponuro. Gałęzie drzewa smagane podmuchami wiatru uderzyły co chwilę o szybę wydając nieprzyjemny odgłos. Dziewczyna patrzyła w sufit, błądziła gdzieś myślami. Jej brązowe spojrzenie zdradzało, że zmagała się z czymś wewnętrznie, próbowała coś sobie przypomnieć, lecz na próżno. Twarz dziewczyny zrobiła się blada, tak jakby czegoś się wystraszyła albo dowiedziała czegoś niemiłego i wstrząsającego. Hope cichutko podeszła do jej łóżka. Usiadła obok niej i lekko nad nią nachyliła.

- Co się dzieje Jessie? Źle się czujesz? Jesteś strasznie blada - zaczęła rozmowę patrząc w oczy koleżance. Jessica nie odpowiadała jej, pewnie nawet jej nie słuchała.

- A może widziałaś coś? Miałaś wizję? - zapytała Trance. W tej samej chwili do oczu czarnowłosej napłynęły łzy.

- Niczego... zupełnie nic nie widziałam i nadal nie widzę... - Łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku przyjaciółki.

- Hope ja chyba... - przełknęła ślinę.

- Ja chyba straciłam swoje zdolności.

Przerażona Hope wybiegła na korytarz. Widząc swoją drużynę rozmawiającą z Frost ucieszyła się.

- Panno Frost, proszę tu przyjść! Jessica chyba... Jessica straciła swoje zdolności.

Emma wbiegła do sali szpitalnej. Podążyli za nią wszyscy koledzy Preview i jej opiekunka. Frost usiadła na łóżku czarnowłosej, kazała jej się położyć i rozluźnić. Zamknęła oczy. Używając swej telepatii zagłębiła się w świat umysłu dziewczyny. Po kilku minutach zdumiona otworzyła oczy.

- Co z nią Emma? - zapytała Shan. Kobieta przez chwilę milczała. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią wzrokiem pełnym obaw.

- Nic... zupełnie nic... Nie mogę jej przeniknąć, jakby chroniła się przede mną za mentalną barierą.

- Jessie rozluźnij się - poprosiła Shan.

Do gabinetu ambulatorium weszła pewna dziewczyna ubrana w niebieską dżinsową kurtkę i spodnie. Miała czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Była łudząco podobna do Jessie.

- Byłam z koleżankami z grupy na wycieczce. Przyjechałam jak tylko dowiedziałam się co się stało. Jessie, czy już wszystko w porządku? - zapytała widząc czarnowłosą na łóżku. Preview milczała. Spojrzała na nowo przybyłą.

- Nic mi nie jest Sarah. - odpowiedziała szybko i szorstko. Wstała z łóżka. Emma próbowała ją powstrzymać, chciała zajrzeć jeszcze głębiej do jej świadomości. Shan zastąpiła jej drogę.

- Nie dzisiaj. Ona musi odpocząć.

Jessica szybkim krokiem opuściła ambulatorium. Chciała być sama ponieważ, zbyt duża ilość ludzi w jednym, małym pokoju przerażała ją. Milcząco minęła podobną do niej dziewczynę. Hope opuściła głowę widząc łzy lśniące w kącikach oczu przyjaciółki.

- Pewnie wróciła do pokoju. Pójdę do niej.

Deszcz wciąż dzwonił o szyby. Słychać było oddalone grzmoty. Burza wracała nad Instytut.

Wróciwszy do akademika Trance zastała Preview szlochającą przy biurku. Dziewczyna znów trzymała w dłoni czyjeś pomięte zdjęcie. Łzy całkowicie zniszczyły jej makijaż. Wiedziała, że jej koleżanka stoi przy niej i widzi ją w tak złym stanie, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Coś w niej pękło i nie mogła już dalej powstrzymywać kłębiących się w niej emocji.

- Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę kończyć jako odmieniec? Jako pieprzony dziwoląg? - powiedziała przez łzy. Hope podeszła bliżej i niepewnie dotknęła ją dłonią.

- Co ty mówisz Jessie?

- Nawet gdy byłam jeszcze mała, byłam inna, zawsze lubiąca co innego niż moje koleżanki. Zawsze wytykana palcami... - zamykając oczy zmięła lekko zdjęcie. Postanowiła wykrzyczeć wszystko to co leżało jej na duszy, uwolnić się od napięcia.

- Chcesz posłuchać historii o pechowej dziewczynie? - zapytała. Hope tylko potaknęła głową. Bała się o koleżankę. Po raz kolejny usłyszała w głowie słowa Emmy Frost z poprzedniego dnia.

- Kiedy miałam 13 lat, moi rodzice się rozeszli a ja razem z mamą pojechałam na Nowego Meksyku. Znów byłam odmieńcem, który przybył niewiadomo skąd. Tym razem jednak poznałam wspaniałą przyjaciółkę...Rozumiałyśmy się bez słów.

- To ona? - Hope spojrzała na zdjęcie. Była na nim młodsza Jessica ubrana w jasną koszulę i inna dziewczyna całkowicie w czerni i z mocnym ciemnym makijażem.

- Ona nauczyła mnie sposobu bycia, oddzielenia się od okrutnej rzeczywistości i podłych ludzi. Dzięki niej urodziłam się na nowo...Ale dwa lata później... moje zdolności rozwinęły się na dobre. Wcześniej miewałam tylko prorocze sny, których nie brałam na poważnie a od 16 roku życia pojawiły się realistyczne wizje, zawsze się sprawdzające. Pewnego dnia miałam wizję śmierci Michelle na ulicy. Dzwoniłam do niej, prosiłam aby uważała na siebie. Ona mnie posłuchała. Nie ruszyła się z domu, pomagała matce w ogródku. I wtedy to się stało...Jakiś popieprzony skurwysyn nie zapanował nad kierownicą i wjechał w ogród przed domem Michelle. Zginęła na miejscu.

Jessie trudno było mówić o tym wydarzeniu. Łzy spłynęły jej po twarzy tworząc dwa smutne potoki.

- Gdybym wtedy nie prosiła ją o zostanie w domu, żyłaby do dziś. Byłam winna jej śmierci.

Słysząc ostatnie zdanie Hope zbladła.

- Nieprawda... - cicho wyszeptała.

- Na domiar złego ludzie dowiedzieli się o moich zdolnościach i urządzili "polowanie na czarownice". Całe zasrane miasteczko. Nie wytrzymałam tego. Chciałam dołączyć do Michelle.

Dziewczyna pokazała przyjaciółce blizny na nadgarstkach. Hope przestraszyła się jeszcze bardziej. Milczała, gdyż nie wiedziała jak zareagować na taki bodziec.

- Nie udało mi się tak jak każda inna rzecz w moim zasranym życiu. Sprzątaczka za szybko weszła do łazienki. Trafiłam do szpitala. Tydzień pod kroplówką i następne dwa beznadziejnie głupich rozmów z psychologiem. Szum wokół mojej osoby dotarł gdzie trzeba i w końcu zjawili się w mojej sali ludzie z Instytutu Xaviera - Scott Summers i Jean Grey. Zapewnili mi przeniesienie do waszej szkoły. Na początku mi to wisiało. Byłam totalnie obojętna na wszystko dookoła i na samą siebie. Ale później zaczęło się to zmieniać... Przynależałam tu, co prawda jako odmieniec wśród odmieńców, ale zawsze. Wreszcie nie czułam się osaczona. Ale teraz... teraz wszystko się zmieni.

- Jessica nie mów tak, nic się nie zmieniło i się nie zmieni.

- To jest ironiczne... moja pieprzona moc, która zabrała mi kiedyś wszystko co było dla mnie cenne, sprawiła że znalazłam swoje miejsce na Ziemi. Teraz się to skończy... Kiedy Frost dowie się że nie jestem mutantem wyrzuci mnie ze szkoły. Znów stracę wszystko...- Zaczęła płakać jeszcze bardziej intensywnie.

- Cholera, nie chcę, żeby mnie ktoś widział w takim stanie... - odparła.

- Pierwszy raz opowiadam o tym wszystkim komuś innemu niż jakiemuś psychologowi. Postępuje wbrew sobie, ale jakoś mnie to nie rusza.

Trance wciąż nie wiedziała jak rozmawiać z koleżanką o tak trudnych sprawach.

- Jessie. Jestem twoją przyjaciółką. To nigdy nie wyjdzie poza ten pokój. - zapewniła i mocno przytuliła Jessicę. Czuła, że dziewczyna się trzęsie i objęła ją jeszcze mocniej. Oparła swoją głowę o jej czoło.

- Przecież nie wiesz czy cokolwiek straciłaś. Frost i Dr McCoy zbadają Cię i znajdą przyczynę twojego stanu. Na pewno znajdą sposób aby Cię wyleczyć. A nawet jeśli nie, to i tak nic nie zmieni się między nami.

Jessica wyrwała się z objęć koleżanki. Podeszła do łóżka i siadła na nim podkulając nogi. Hope szybko znalazła się obok niej i znów mocno ją przytuliła. Jessie postanowiła nie uciekać od bliskości z drugą dziewczyną. Podświadomie czuła, że tego potrzebuje. Położyła głowę na jej piersiach. Trance zaczęła bawić się jej włosami.

- Nic się między nami nie zmieni... chyba że na lepsze... - cicho wyszeptała.

Nastała noc a srebrny Księżyc królował wysoko na niebie. Okolica została zalana jego blaskiem i promieniującym z niego bezgłośnym spokojem. W pokoju dziewczyn nadal paliła się lampka nocna. Hope siedziała na łóżku czytając jakąś książkę a Jessica wycieńczona całym dniem leżała na plecach z zamkniętymi oczami usiłując usnąć. Dziewczyny nie odzywały się do siebie, udając że wcześniejsza rozmowa nie miała miejsca. Jessica tego chciała a Hope spełniła jej prośbę. W pewnym momencie Preview wstała, ubrała pantofle i skierowała się do drzwi.

- Myślałam że śpisz. Gdzie idziesz? - Zapytała Hope, znów zaniepokojona.

- Do kibla - odparła Preview dość niechętnie.

- Nie bój się o mnie, nie zrobię niczego głupiego - dodała po chwili.

Jessie powoli wracała z toalety przez pogrążony w mroku korytarz. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przy ścianie i próbowała użyć swoich zdolności, zobaczyć choćby sekundę z przyszłości jej najbliższego otoczenia. Jeszcze rano było to dla niej równie naturalne jak oddychanie, przychodziło nawet gdy tego nie chciała. Niestety w tamtej chwili sięgając głęboko do umysłu nie mogła znaleźć w nim najmniejszej, nieznaczącej nic wizji. Uderzyła pięścią w ścianę wściekła na samą siebie. Poczuła się równie bezsilna jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz ujawniły się jej zdolności. Znów powróciło uczucie strachu. Wydawało jej się, że robi się wokół niej coraz zimniej. Objęła się rękami i podążyła do swego pokoju. Uchyliła drzwi, których skrzypnięcie było niezwykle głośne wśród panującej na korytarzu ciszy. Zaglądnęła do środka pomieszczenia. Pokój skąpany był w mroku a Hope już spała. Wydawało się to dziewczynie bardzo dziwne, gdyż gdy wychodziła jej koleżanka jeszcze coś czytała.

- Niemożliwe, że tak długo byłam w łazience i na korytarzu. Przecież to tylko kilka minut.

Poczuła się bardzo nieswojo a uczucie zimna jeszcze bardziej się nasiliło. Wszystko wokół wydawało jej się nierealne, jakby śniła. Usłyszała głośny brzęk, coś upadło na podłogę na korytarzu. Zaciekawiona wyszła z pokoju. Spojrzała na jedno z okien, które było otwarte a na podłodze pod nim leżał przewrócony kaktus. Światło księżyca wpadające na korytarz trafiało na niego tworząc długi, czarny cień wijący się po podłodze. Okno klekotało uderzane podmuchami wiatru, firanki poruszały się jakby były żywe. Jessie wolno podążyła w jego stronę. Czuła że coś ją tam zaprasza, ciągnie siłą spod działania której nie potrafiła się wyzwolić. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było wycie bezdomnego psa. Srebrny Księżyc odbił się w źrenicach dziewczyny. Mutantka klęknęła przy doniczce i podniosła ją. Nagle coś kazało jej popatrzeć prosto na okno, gdyż bardzo silnie wyczuła czyjąś obecność. W oknie stał a raczej unosił się w powietrzu młody mężczyzna ubrany całkowicie na czarno. Miał długie czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Jego ciemna peleryna powiewała na wietrze. Wyciągnął w kierunku Jessie swoją dłoń. Ona nie mogła zrobić żadnego ruchu, czuła się tak jakby ktoś przejął nad nią kontrolę, sparaliżował jej wszystkie kończyny. Spojrzała na twarz nieznajomego skąpaną w srebrnym blasku. Jak zahipnotyzowana wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę. Ich dłonie po chwili spotkały się w absolutnej ciszy. Dziewczyna czuła się dziwnie, wszystko wokół niej zdawało się rozmywać a ona sama miała wrażenie że śni. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się do niej. Zerwał się potężny wiatr, ale Jessie wydawał się delikatny niczym dotknięcia piór. Trzymając dłoń chłopaka miała wrażenie że dotyka zimnego strumienia a jej umysł uwalniał się od wszystkich myśli. Minęło kilka minut które wydawały się jej wiecznością. Gdy odzyskała zdolność myślenia, zauważyła, że nie przebywała już w szkole. Szybowała wśród chmur niesiona niewidzialną siłą a obok niej leciał jej nieznajomy. Popatrzyła w dół. Nie było tam nic poza chmurami. Chłopak znów się do niej uśmiechnął.

- Zadowolona z przejażdżki? - zapytał ją.

Jessie mogła już swobodnie myśleć.

- Kim jesteś? Co ty do cholery chcesz ze mną zrobić! Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Młody mężczyzną pokazał ręką aby była cicho.

- Patrz! - wskazał na niebo ponad nią.

Dziewczyna bezwiednie spełniła jego prośbę. Ponad nią rozpościerało się morze gwiazd iskrzących się niczym klejnoty. Królował na nim ogromny Księżyc lśniący jakby wykonany z szlachetnego kamienia. Niebo co chwilę przecinały linie wchodzących w atmosferę meteorytów.

- Pięknie... - Jessie zapatrzyła się w ten widok. Całkowicie zapomniała o sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła. Odwróciła głowę w stronę chłopaka. Jego oczy lśniły jak gwiazdy.

- Prawdziwe niebo, prawda? - wyszeptał do niej.

Podpłynął do niej. Objął ją rękami i pocałował w usta. Zrobił to delikatnie, dziewczyna nie wyrwała mu się. Poczuła ciepło, chciała aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej.

Otworzyła oczy. Znalazła się na pustyni na środku ciągnącej się aż po horyzont autostrady. Przestrzeń rozświetlały jedynie światła gwiazd i Księżyca, tak samo intensywne jak podczas "podniebnej wycieczki" dziewczyny. Jessica zaczęła się rozglądać szukając swego nowego towarzysza. Zauważyła go stojącego w mroku. Nie odzywał się do niej.

- Kim jesteś? Czego tak naprawdę ode mnie chcesz? Po co przeniosłeś mnie w to miejsce? - Domagała się odpowiedzi. Próbowała pokazać że nie jest zestresowana, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Jej głos się załamywał.

- Jestem Twoim snem. - odpowiedział nieznajomy. Podszedł do niej, wziął w dłoń jej włosy.

- W Twoich oczach widać wielki ból i smutek Jessica. Patrząc w nie widzę przeszłość pełną strachu i odrzucenia.

Mutantka zdenerwowała się. Gwałtownie się od niego odsunęła.

- Jesteś telepatą tak! Ty świnio, jak śmiesz zaglądać mi do wspomnień! Ty skończony sukinsynu!

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Jestem twoim snem, częścią Ciebie. Twoje wspomnienia są moimi. Pamiętaj o tym.

Jessica nie wiedziała jak się zachować, bała się. Chciała zawołać na pomoc swoich kolegów, X-Men, Emmę Frost ale wiedziała że to niemożliwe. Chłopak dotknął jej powiek opuszkami palców. Przed oczami Jessie zaczęły przewijać się chwile z jej życia.

"Widzi siebie jako małą dziewczynkę idącą z dala od pozostałych dzieci. Nikt się do niej nie odzywa. Nikt nie rozumie jej zainteresowań... Zabawy z siostrą i uczucie szczęścia... Widzi sen w którym jej rodzice się rozeszli a później spełniający się jako rzeczywistość... Płacz za siostrą i ojcem... Ataki ze strony całego miasta i śmiech dzieci z kłopotów jej rodziny... Płacz matki... Pierwsze dni w nowej szkole... Odrzucenie i kwitnące w niej zdolności...Wróżby dla dziewczyn, początkowo brane za zabawę... Gdy się sprawdzają koleżanki odsuwają się od niej, jedna po drugiej... Aż zostaje całkowicie sama... Wyciągnięta ręka Michelle i początek prawdziwej przyjaźni... Jej transformacja - zmienia się sposób ubierania i życia... Ukrycie się przed światem za twardą skorupą... Tragiczna śmierć Michelle i poczucie winy... Zdolności Jessie wychodzą na jaw... Matka Michelle uderza ją w twarz nazywając czarownicą... Po wardze dziewczyny spływa krew... Nienawiść miasta do jej samej i jej matki... Granica wytrzymałości... Targnięcie się na swoje życie... Płacz matki i szpital... Pierwszy dzień w szkole Xaviera... Puste oczy nie wyrażające uczuć..."

- Przestań! - Krzyknęła i odepchnęła chłopaka z całych sił.

- Nikt nie dał Ci prawa grzebać w moich wspomnieniach!

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Znów stała na szkolnym korytarzu. Nieznajomy unosił się przy oknie.

- Zaznałaś tyle bólu od ludzi z tego świata. Nie chciałabyś się udać do miejsca gdzie zawsze byłabyś szczęśliwa? Gdzie wszyscy żyliby tylko dla Ciebie? Zastanów się nad tym.

Jessie milczała. Nieznajomy odwrócił się do niej plecami. Zaczął znikać.

- Zaczekaj... będę mogła się z Tobą jeszcze spotkać?

- Tak. Wystarczy że wypowiesz moje imię. Sleepwalker. Obdarzył ją pożegnalnym uśmiechem po czym zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**

Nowe postacie:

Scott Summers Celeste, Mindee, Phoebe

Cyclops Stepford Cuckoos

**Sny i ucieczka**

Kiedy Jessica przeżywała swą nietypową przygodę, wszyscy dookoła pogrążeni byli w snach: dziwnych, bardzo realnych snach, obracających wydarzenia wyciągnięte z ich przeszłości w koszmarne wizje.

Scott Summers śnił o miłości, seksie z Emmą Frost, żarze pożądania.

Pierwszy raz w życiu jest szczęśliwy, niczym nie skrępowany, szalony i beztroski tak jak jego kochanka. Pierwszy raz jest prawdziwie zakochany. Emma wtulona w jego ciało obejmuje go. Jej skóra zamienia się w diament.

- Kocham Cię - szepcze do niego. Na rubinowych okularach pojawia się pęknięcie. Niezauważalna rysa z każdą chwilą powiększa swą długość. Emma kładzie Cyclopsowi palec na ustach.

- Czy ty też kochasz mnie tak gorąco?

Scott odpowiada jej bez namysłu.

- Oczywiście że tak.

- Kocham Cię, tylko Ciebie po raz pierwszy w życiu wiem czym jest miłość.

- Szczerze? - dopytuje się Emma.

- Szczerze.

Jego okulary pękają a z oczu wydobywa się wiązka śmiercionośnej energii. Strzał roztrzaskuje diamentową twarz Emmy. Scott jest przerażony tym co zrobił swojej kochance. Pod roztłuczoną maską pojawia się inna twarz. Burza rudych włosów wysypuje się na mężczyznę.

- Kłamca - mówi Jean Grey a z jej oczu spływają krwawe łzy.

Scott obudził się ze swego snu.

Emma śniła o swoich największych porażkach.

Ubrana w biały strój White Queen jaki nosiła jeszcze za czasów Hellfire Club siedzi na sali sądowej. Trwa proces a ona jest oskarżona. "Śmierć podopiecznych, niedopełnienie swoich obowiązków, niesprawdzenie się w roli mentora, zniszczenie marzenia..."

Na ławach sądowych siedzą Catseye, Roullette, Jetstream, Bevatron, Beef, Tarot i inni jej pierwsi Hellions a obok nich Skin i Synch. Ława zapełniona ludźmi ciągnie się w nieskończoność: Genosha, 16 milionów. Zapada wyrok: "Życie w ciągłym poczuciu winy." Sędziami są Charles Xavier i Magneto. Emma płacze.

Emma obudziła się ze swego snu.

Dr Henry McCoy śnił o swoich ukrytych obawach.

Jest ciemna noc. Stare gazety poniewierają się na brudnych ulicach tam i z powrotem. Rodziny z dziećmi spacerują dookoła. Zwiedzają pogrążone w mroku wesołe miasteczko, cyrk pełny tańczących połykaczy ognia wypuszczających ciągnące się pod niebo płomienie. W centrum miasta stoi oświetlony namiot z wielkim napisem "Freakshow". Henry siedzi zamknięty w klatce. Jest tu ciemno, niewiele widać. Słyszy śmiech, odgłosy zdziwienia, krzyki przerażenia. Oczy, tysiące oczu patrzą na niego spoza klatki. Cud natury. Pomyłka genetyczna.

- Proszę państwa, jedyny na świecie człowiek-kot. Jedyny kot mający doktorat z fizyki. - Krzyczy właściciel cyrku a ludzie odpowiadają śmiechem, zdziwieniem, przerażeniem. Ktoś z obecnych rzuca kłębek wełny. Henry łapie go, bawi się im ku uciesze zgromadzonych.

Henry obudził się ze swego snu.

Dziwaczne sny nie ominęły także kolegów z grupy Jessie. Każdy z nich podróżował po światach powstałych z ich wspomnień, myśli i obaw, działających według zasad logiki snów potrafiącej nawet bardzo niewinne obrazy przekształcić w upiorne wizje tkwiące w głębokiej podświadomości młodych mutantów.

Ben Hamil śnił.

Match jest znów w parku w którym kilka lat temu po raz pierwszy pojawiły się jego zdolności. Czuje ogromny żar na swej skórze powstały z letniego Słońca i gorączki która trawi jego ciało. Słyszy jak przez mgłę rozmowy znajomych którzy mu towarzyszą. Nagle jego skóra staje w płomieniach. Dwie dziewczyny stojące blisko niego zapalają się natychmiast i straszliwie krzycząc doszczętnie płoną. Trawa, drzewa, położone w pobliżu domy, wszystko dookoła chłopaka zajmuje się ogniem. Jest bezradny, czuje ogromny strach widząc że chociaż znajduje się w morzu ognia nie pali się, jest bezpieczny podczas gdy jego koledzy umierają w męczarniach. Po chwili zauważa że jest przywiązany do jakiegoś słupa. Pali się. Ludzie krzyczą: "Diabeł, dziecko Szatana, potwór." "Czemu się nie pali! Powinien już umrzeć! Wbijcie mu srebrny kołek do serca!" On patrzy na nich a ich ciała stają w płomieniach. Króluje nad wszystkim pogrążony w przerażeniu, Król Piekieł, Władca Demonów. Diabeł. Bestia.

"617 + 49"

Match obudził się ze swego snu.

Hope Abbot śniła.

Hope leży w trumnie. Ma zamknięte oczy, jest ubrana na czarno. Wokół leży pełno kwiatów a jej rodzice płaczą. Ona sama unosi się nad tym wszystkim w postaci swej projekcji astralnej. Krzyczy z całych sił, pragnie aby ktoś ją usłyszał. Chce powiedzieć, że nie umarła, że potrafi wrócić do swego ciała. Nikt nie reaguje na jej próby nawiązania kontaktu. Trumna zostaje opuszczona do dołu, ludzie ubrani na czarno zaczynają sypać na nią ziemię. Twarze wszystkich dookoła wyrażają ogromny smutek. Dziewczyna w widmowej postaci ze łzami w oczach rzuca się na swego ojca. Zaczyna bić go pięściami. "Popatrz na mnie! Ja nie umarłam!"

"Dla nas umarłaś" odpowiada mężczyzna i ją odtrąca. "Brzydzę się Tobą, nie potrzebuję takiej córki." Dziewczyna skulona w kłębek na trawie, płacze.

Hope obudziła się ze swego snu.

Mark Shepard śnił.

Po raz kolejny przeżywa to samo. Znajduje się w swej starej szkole, jego zespół przygotowuje się do występu na szkolnej imprezie. Wszystko jest zapięte na ostatni guzik, to musi być sukces. Coraz więcej ludzi schodzi się do sali w której ma wystąpić. Światła się ściemniają, koncert się rozpoczyna. Ludzie tańczą na parkiecie słuchając przebojów jego grupy. Jest wśród nich ona - Cherry, dziewczyna Marka. Uśmiecha się do niego, macha ręką. Chłopak jest zachwycony, gra na gitarze elektrycznej, wydaje mu się że tylko dla niej. W pewnej chwili wszystko zastyga. Do uszu chłopaka dociera fala powietrza z głośników, jego własna muzyka. Jego ciało płonie a oczy świecą na czerwono. Potężne wyładowanie niszczy wszystko dookoła. Odziera ze skóry członków jego zespołu, wszystkich tańczących. Dociera do Cherry, roztrzaskuje ją na kawałki. Mark stoi samotnie pośród ruin szkoły i trupów swych przyjaciół. Trzyma w dłoniach sukienkę Cherry. Płacze. Widzi za sobą miejscowego szeryfa. Siwy mężczyzna mierzy do niego z karabinu. On nie reaguje, spokojnie czeka na kulę.

Mark obudził się ze swego snu.

Megan Gwyn śniła.

Wydaje jej się, że znów jest małą dziewczynką. Biega po łąkach ze swą najlepszą koleżanką. Przed nią rozpościerają się ruiny zamku. Wokół jej ciała latają maleńkie świecące kuleczki. Każda z nich obsypuje ją lśniącym blaskiem księżyca pyłem. Dwie dziewczynki skaczą po murach zamczyska, wydaje im się że uczestniczą w niesamowitej przygodzie. Nagle kamień pod stopą Megan roztrzaskuje się. Dziewczynka spada w ciemność. Wydaje jej się że leci całą wieczność aż w końcu uderza o coś twardego. Prosi o pomoc. Woła swoją przyjaciółkę, lecz na próżno. Wokół jej ciała gromadzi się coraz więcej i więcej kolorowych światełek. Megan krzyczy coraz głośniej. Z jej pleców wyrastają kolorowe skrzydła. Koleżanka pochyla się nad studnią. "Nie mogę Ci pomóc. Nie należysz już do tego świata"- mówi a kolorowe światełka wokół Megan złośliwie się śmieją. Dziewczyna próbuje krzyczeć, ale nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Pixie obudziła się ze swego snu.

Nicholas Gleason śnił.

Biegnie przez ponury, ciemny las, wyraźnie przed czymś uciekając. Jest spocony, ledwo łapie oddech. Jest niesamowicie przerażony, co chwilę patrzy za siebie. Zatrzymuje się, opiera o drzewo. Po chwili lasem wstrząsa hałas: skowyt połączony z warczeniem i uderzaniem łap o twardą ziemię. Z zarośli wybiega wataha wilków. Każda z bestii jest czarna jak smoła, jej oczy świecą na czerwono, z pyska kapie ślina. Niczym fala tsunami sfora zbliża się do chłopaka. Wilki nie atakują go. Przebiegają obok niego trącając go swymi kudłatymi cielskami. Chłopak nie boi się już, uspokaja się. Czuje się coraz bardziej szczęśliwy. Po chwili przyłącza się do grupy. Biegnie razem ze zwierzętami a jego oczy świecą na czerwono. Biegnie na spotkanie księżycowej nocy pozostawiając za sobą swoje człowieczeństwo.

WolfCub obudził się ze swego snu.

Jessica Vale nie śniła niczego więcej tamtej nocy.

...

Jessica obudziła się, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca trafiły do jej pokoju. Przewróciła się na drugi bok starając się ponownie zasnąć. Po chwili niepowodzenia zrezygnowała z tego zamiaru. Spojrzała na łóżko stojące naprzeciwko jej własnego. Hope wciąż spała. Sięgnęła ręką w kierunku biurka biorąc z niego zegarek i zauważając, że była godzina 6:30 rano. Odstawiła przedmiot na swoje miejsce zabierając tym razem discmana. Włączywszy pierwszy lepszy utwór włożyła do uszu słuchawki i zamknęła oczy. Jej umysł napełnił się dźwiękiem melodii.

_Lay your head down _

_And sleep on my shoulder _

_Lay your head down _

_And start a new dream _

_And for tonight the moment is over _

_Drift in a lullaby _

_Here where the stars reside _

_And angels are always seen _

Jessica była zaskoczona muzyką, którą usłyszała. Nie przypominała sobie, aby tą piosenkę umieściła kiedykolwiek w pamięci urządzenia. Zdziwienie bardzo szybko minęło a czarnowłosa przestała zawracać sobie głowę niepotrzebnymi myślami i postanowiła poleżeć jeszcze trochę wsłuchując się w melodię.

_Lay your head down _

_The stars they have whispered _

_Hear what they say _

_And know that it means _

_The moon is your guide _

_The stars they have kissed her _

_As she goes gently by _

_Light as a baby's eye _

_Safe on a fairytales dream _

Hope wstała kilkanaście minut później. Spieszyła się, ponieważ nie chciała spóźnić się na ćwiczenia w Danger Roomie. Usiadła na łóżku przyjaciółki przerywając jej wsłuchiwanie się w melodię płynącą wprost do uszu.

- Hej Jessie! Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? - zapytała.

Czarnowłosa wyłączyła muzykę. Spojrzała na twarz koleżanki.

- Lepiej. Chyba śniło mi się coś przyjemnego.

- Będziesz musiała mi o tym opowiedzieć jak wrócę z Danger Room. Dziś powtarzamy ćwiczenie które nam się ostatnio średnio udało.

- Mnie nie będzie, więc WolfCub nie sprawi wam kłopotu.

- Jessie... zapomniałam zapytać... co z twoimi zdolnościami? Czy już...

Preview przecząco pokręciła głową.

- Ale lepiej też wstań i się ubierz. Panna Frost będzie czekała na Ciebie w swoim gabinecie a jeśli się nie pojawisz... - Hope poradziła jej.

- Wiem, wiem... psycho-projekcja i ból głowy przez cały dzień.

Hope zaśmiała się i szybko opuściła pokój. Jessica na chwilę włączyła discmana. Okazało się, że słuchana przez nią piosenka się skończyła.

_And start a new dream_

Odłożyła urządzenie na półkę i wstała z łóżka. W jej umyśle wciąż tkwiło niezwykłe spotkanie z wczorajszej nocy, twarz i uśmiech tajemniczego chłopaka. Nie była pewna czy to co pamiętała wydarzyło się naprawdę, czy było tylko majakiem sennym wywołanym przez natłok emocji z poprzedniego dnia. Wiedziała, że musi o tym z kimś porozmawiać. Ogarnęła ją złość na myśl o tym, że będzie musiała o wszystkim opowiadać Emmie Frost i Cyclopsowi. Poprawiła włosy ruszając w stronę drzwi.

- I tak ona wyczyta mi wszystko z głowy. Lepiej już iść na jej badanie. - powiedziała sama do siebie.

Emma Frost siedziała przy drewnianym biurku w swoim gabinecie. Obok niej stał Scott Summers ubrany jak do walki z przeciwnikiem. Przed parą mutantów znajdował się mężczyzna w garniturze będący przedstawicielem sklepu w którym poprzedniego dnia doszło do incydentu z udziałem mutantów oraz towarzyszący mu policjant. Frost cierpliwie wysłuchała wszystkiego co mężczyzna zarzucał jej uczniom i jej szkole. Po jego monologu wstała. Popatrzyła na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

- Moi uczniowie działali w samoobronie. Taka jest prawdziwa wersja tamtych wydarzeń. Wysłuchałam ich opowieści a nie ma możliwości abym nie wykryła nawet najmniejszego kłamstwa. Sprawa jest zamknięta i nie ma pan prawa żądać kary dla kogokolwiek z tej szkoły. Jeśli nie zostawi pan nas w spokoju to odpowiednie osoby zainteresują się dlaczego pracownicy waszego sklepu nie udzielili pomocy dziewczynie, której zdrowie lub życie było zagrożone. Mogę sprowadzić na pana kłopoty i niech mi pan wierzy, mam do tego odpowiednie środki.

Mężczyzna próbował coś powiedzieć. Zrobił się czerwony ze złości. Policjant podszedł do niego i poprosił aby obaj wyszli. Emma usiadła. Kiedy goście zamknęli za sobą drzwi Scott zwrócił się do kobiety.

- Nie wydaje Ci się że posunęłaś się za daleko? Zastraszenie a ten policjant... zaraz kontrolowałaś go?

- Scott, kochanie, gdybyś słyszał co oni o nas myśleli zrobiłbyś im coś o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemnego.

W tym samym momencie do gabinetu weszła Jessica. Była ubrana tak jak poprzedniego dnia.

- Wejdź, Jessica - oznajmiła Frost.

- Zostawię was same. - powiedział Cyclops i wyszedł z gabinetu. Jessica usiadła na krześle przy biurku Emmy. Delikatnie się oparła.

- Tamten facet i policjant, czy oni byli tu z naszego powodu? - zapytała.

- Tak, ale wszystko już zostało wyjaśnione, nie musisz się już przejmować tym co się stało wczoraj.

- Dziękuję.

- Co z twoją mocą Jessica? Próbowałaś ją uaktywnić? Czy cokolwiek zmieniło się od wczoraj?

- Niestety nie... wciąż nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć jakiejkolwiek wizji.

- Jessica, a czy może działo się wczoraj w nocy coś szczególnego?

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Nie wiedziała jakiej odpowiedzi udzielić. Frost domyśliła się, że czarnowłosa próbuje coś ukrywać.

- Nie wiem.. - wyszeptała Jessica. Po chwili zastanowienia postanowiła kontynuować.

- Miałam tylko dziwny sen, strasznie realistyczny, jakbym przeżywała go na jawie.

- Sen? - Frost zdziwiła się. - Czy był to koszmarny sen? - zapytała. Jessie przecząco pokręciła głową.

- Nie, był przyjemny... ale czy pani nie może odczytać go z moich wspomnień?

Emma zdenerwowała się pytaniem dziewczyny.

- Wiesz dobrze że nie działam w ten sposób. Cenię waszą prywatność chociaż niektórzy twierdzą że jest inaczej. Ale poza tym... nie mogę. Nie jestem w stanie nawet zrobić powierzchownego skanowania by zobaczyć w jakim jesteś nastroju. Zupełnie jakbyś zbudowała wokół swego umysłu mur.

- Myśli pani, że robię to specjalnie ?

- Nie, Jessica, nie myślę. Widzę, że jesteś przestraszona tym co się z tobą stało i chcesz abym Ci pomogła. Poza tym zbudowanie muru psychicznego nie do przeniknięcia dla mnie, byłoby możliwe tylko dla bardzo potężnych telepatów jak Charles Xavier. Może robisz to nieświadomie... ale to znaczyłoby że jesteś omegą w tak młodym wieku.

- Albo ktoś inny zrobił coś z moją głową? - Jessica zaproponowała odpowiedź na dotyczącą jej samej zagadkę.

- Wydaje się to najbardziej logicznym wyjaśnieniem.

- Pięknie... - Dziewczyna westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Ten ktoś musi być naprawdę dobry... nie wyczuwam jego obecności, choćbym nie wiem jak głęboko zaglądała. - odpowiedziała szczerze Frost.

- Czy może pani... ostatni raz... zaglądnąć do mojej głowy i sprawdzić co się stało z tymi cholernymi mocami? Jessica zapytała uśmiechając się smutno.

Emma zobaczyła smutek i strach w oczach młodej mutantki. Wstała z krzesła i podeszła do niej.

- Dobrze... rozluźnij się, nie myśl o niczym. Nie stawiaj oporu.

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy. Emma dotknęła jej czoła. Przez kilka minut obie kobiety nie wykonywały żadnego ruchu. W końcu Emma zrezygnowała. Usiadła przy biurku i schowała głowę w dłoniach. Jessica poprawiła się na krześle.

- Nic? - zapytała niepewnie.

- Nic. Może opowiesz mi o swoim śnie? - zaproponowała nauczycielka. Jessica popatrzyła na ścianę, potem na sufit zupełnie jakby chciała uniknąć odpowiedzi. Czuła na sobie przewiercający ją na wylot wzrok Emmy Frost. W końcu doszła do wniosku, że dla niej samej będzie lepiej, gdy opowie o tym wszystkim co tak bardzo ciążyło jej na duszy. Lekko się przeciągnęła i zaczęła swoją opowieść.

Tymczasem Paragons skończyli ćwiczenia w Danger Room. Przechodzili przez przebieralnię w kierunku pryszniców. Hope pozostała w tyle w stosunku do reszty grupy.

- Hope! - zawołał ją Mark.

- Idziesz? - zapytała Megan.

- Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić, później do was dołączę - odpowiedziała Hope. Zatrzymała się przy tablicy wiszącej na jednej ze ścian. Patrzyła na zdjęcia wszystkich grup młodych mutantów. Zatrzymała wzrok na fotografii swojego składu. Przesunęła palcem po twarzach wszystkich kolegów zatrzymując się na Jessice. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Hope? Co robisz? Macie zajęcia w klasie...? - zapytała Shan wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

- Ja.. - Hope zmieszała się. - Chciałam z Tobą porozmawiać. O Jessie i... o mnie samej.

- Tak? O co chodzi?

- Chciałabym porozmawiać o tym na osobności. To bardzo prywatna sprawa. - dziewczyna cicho oznajmiła.

- Mogę o tym rozmawiać tylko z Tobą... - dodała.

W tym samym czasie, gdzieś w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości, miejscu w którym czas i przestrzeń nie miały fizycznego sensu, Sleepwalker stał nieruchomo na szarej, pozbawionej roślinności skale sterczącej na środku oceanu. Wzburzone fale co chwilę uderzały w głaz rozrzucając dookoła deszcz z kropel wody. Wiatr przesuwał po fioletowym niebie czarne jak smoła chmury. Mroczna peleryna mężczyzny, a także jego włosy targane były jego silnymi podmuchami. Długowłosy uśmiechał się, jakby sam do siebie.

- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem - powiedział do stojącej za nim osoby, która wyłoniła się z panującej wszędzie szarości. Była nią dziewczyna ubrana w czarną suknię bez rękawów. Miała długie czarne włosy. Jej twarz całkowicie zakrywał cień.

- Czy spełni się nasze marzenie? - zapytała.

- Tak. Już niedługo. Bądź cierpliwa...

Dziewczyna podeszła do mężczyzny i wspólnie z nim wpatrywała się w rozszalały żywioł otaczający ją ze wszystkich stron.

Jessica po rozmowie z Emmą Frost spędziła początek dnia w swoim pokoju, bo nauczycielka pozwoliła jej na jeden dzień odpoczynku od szkolnych zajęć. Przeczytała kilka kolejnych rozdziałów książki, którą pożyczyła ze szkolnej biblioteki. Kiedy nastała pora obiadowa, dziewczyna postanowiła zejść do stołówki i spotkać się ze swoimi kolegami z grupy. Miejsce było średnio zatłoczone, co bardzo ucieszyło Jessikę, gdyż nie lubiła tłumów i gwaru. Kiedy wchodziła do klasy, w radiu stojącym gdzieś w sali zakończyła się jakaś piosenka i zaczęła następna.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree? _

_I travel the world_

_And the seven seas-_

_Everybody's looking for something._

Czarnowłosa zauważyła, że wszyscy Paragons siedzą przy stoliku blisko okna i drugich drzwi stołówki. Podeszła do nich. Grupa o czymś żywo rozmawiała.

- Jessie! Chodź do nas! Czekaliśmy na Ciebie! - oznajmił Ben.

- Nie pojawiłaś się na ani jednej lekcji! Już myśleliśmy, że uciekłaś ze szkoły. - odezwał się Mark. Jessica usiadła obok niego.

- Dała mi wolne. Ale tylko do jutra. - odpowiedziała. Spojrzała na Hope. Dziewczyna wydawała się zmieszana. Wyraźnie unikała wzroku przyjaciółki.

- Masz szczęście, Jessie. - Trance oznajmiła lekko się uśmiechając.

Nicholas nie był zbytnio zachwycony faktem, że Preview dołączyła do stolika. Wstał z krzesła chcąc odejść. Zatrzymał go Match.

- Siedzisz z nami. Jesteśmy grupą. - Lider zespołu oznajmił dość stanowczym tonem.

- Jessie..czy ty też miałaś w nocy koszmar ? Każdemu od nas z grupy, z innych grup także śnił się koszmar. Podobno nawet nauczycielom. - powiedziała Megan zwracając się do czarnowłosej.

- Hmm, Frost zapytała mnie dokładnie o to samo... - odparła Jessica.

- To naprawdę ciekawe, co też jej się przyśniło...- zapytał Mark.

- Tego to nie wiem, nie przyznała się. Za to kazała mi opowiedzieć mój sen.

- Twój? Czyli też miałaś koszmar? - Megan znów włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Nie, nie koszmar. Ale był straszliwie realistyczny. Jakbym przeżywała go na jawie. Sen o tajemniczym mężczyźnie, który wziął mnie na przejażdżkę wśród chmur... a potem całowaliśmy się pod niebem pełnym gwiazd... ech, nie lubię gadać o takich rzeczach.

- Super sen, też chciałabym taki - powiedziała Pixie. Hope słuchając Jessie bardzo spochmurniała. Wstała od stołu.

- Hope? Co się dzieje? - zapytał ją Mark.

- Nic. Po prostu źle się czuję, boli mnie głowa. Za pół godziny mamy następne zajęcia, chcę się przed nimi troszkę przestać.

Dziewczyna szybko opuściła jadalnię. Jessica wiedziała, że coś było z nią nie tak. Czuła, że powinna za nią pójść. Mark położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Jessica... Frost nie mogła zbadać Cię telepatycznie, ale załatwiłem Ci kolejną próbę.

- Próbę? Kogoś lepszego od Frost? To może przywiozłeś Xaviera z Genoshy? - Jessica zdziwiła się.

- Nie, nie, nie... co trzy głowy to nie jedna prawda ?

- Trzy głowy... Cuckoos? Chcesz żeby mnie zbadały ?

- Spróbować zawsze warto!

Jessie wstała od stolika i skierowała się do wyjścia. Mark poszedł z nią.

- Tylko pamiętaj, że za pół godziny musisz być w klasie, Mark! Tobie Frost nie dała wolnego! - oznajmił Ben śmiejąc się.

Hope weszła do swojego pokoju i momentalnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Usiadła przy biurku jednocześnie szukając czegoś wśród papierów na nim leżących. Wzięła do ręki zdjęcie Jessiki z Michelle. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Lekko zmięła fotografię. Położyła głowę na biurku i zakryła ją rękami. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaczęła płakać.

Mark i Jessica udali się wspólnie do pokoju muzycznego. Pomieszczenie było duże, stał tam czarny fortepian a w oddali było podium na którym spoczywały instrumenty należące do zespołu Marka i Jaya Guthriego. Przez ogromne okno widać było stamtąd zielone ogrody Instytutu. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, przy rzędzie drewnianych, antycznych krzeseł stały trzy dziewczyny. Były podobne do siebie jak krople wody, wszystkie miały średniej długości blond włosy, te same fryzury, te same dżinsy i niebieskie koszule.

- Cześć dziewczyny! - zawołał Mark.

- Cześć. - Jessica też się przywitała.

- Cześć - odpowiedziały jej na raz wszystkie trzy Cuckoos.

- Przyprowadziłem wam pacjentkę. Zaglądnijcie jej do głowy. - poinformował chłopak.

- Jeśli Panna Frost...

- ..nie zdołała to niewiadomo...

- ...czy nam się powiedzie. - oznajmiły po kolei Celeste, Mindee i Phoebe Cuckoo.

- Spróbować zawsze warto! - odparł Mark.

- Dzięki dziewczyny- powiedziała Jessica siadając na krześle.

Trzy-w-Jednym położyły swe dłonie na głowie Preview. Kazały jej zamknąć oczy i o niczym nie myśleć. Dj chciał o czymś mówić, ale dziewczyny szybko go uciszyły. Przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza a Kukułki spokojnie badały meandry świadomości i podświadomości swojej czarnowłosej przyjaciółki. W pewnym momencie blondynki odskoczyły od Jessie. W jednej chwili wszystkie trzy otwarły szeroko oczy.

- Co się stało? Zobaczyłyście coś? - zapytał Mark.

- Nie wiemy dokładnie co to było. - oznajmiły Cuckoos.

- Bariera nie do przeniknięcia tkwi...

- ...wokół Twojego umysłu Jessica, bariera...

- ...która ma źródło wewnętrzne...

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Celeste i Phoebe odsunęły się na kilka kroków od Mindee. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do stojącego w pobliżu starego radia. Jej lśniące oczy wskazywały, że wciąż używała swych mentalnych zdolności.

- Zabłąkana myśl tkwiąca w twej głowie - Powiedziała Kukułka i włączyła radio. Pokój wypełnił się spokojną muzyką.

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

(...)

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Yes, dream a little dream of me _

Jessica zacisnęła pięści.

- Od tamtej nocy... za każdym razem... słyszę tylko o snach... od Frost... od was... nawet z cholernego radia...

- Jessie? O co ci chodzi? - zapytał zdziwiony chłopak.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy! - krzyknęła dziewczyna.

- Przepraszam was, muszę się przewietrzyć. - dodała i wyszła z pokoju.

- Sny... mi dzisiejszej nocy śnił się koszmar. - powiedział Mark.

- Nam też... ten sam koszmarny sen... przyśnij się tej nocy - oznajmiły Cuckoos.

- Zaczyna się teraz...twoja lekcja... lepiej się pośpiesz... - dodały.

Kiedy Hope szła do klasy na zajęcia, szkolny korytarz był już opustoszały. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że do gabinetu Emmy Frost wchodzi Shan. Schowała się za szafką, aby kobieta jej nie widziała. Zamknęła oczy uwalniając ze swego ciała projekcję astralną. Dziwnie się czuła szpiegując swoją nauczycielkę, ale intuicja podpowiadała jej że spotkanie z Frost dotyczyło Jessiki. W widmowej formie dostała się za okno pokoju Emmy, zaczęła rozglądać się i nasłuchiwać. W pomieszczeniu oprócz Frost i Shan był jeszcze Scott Summers. Emma kątem oka spojrzała na miejsce gdzie ukryła się zjawa Hope, ale nie zareagowała. Być może chciała aby dziewczyna usłyszała całą rozmowę.

- Jak już mówiłam, nie wiem co spowodowało że Jessica jest w takim stanie. Nie potrafię przebić się przez mur jaki wybudowała wokół swego umysłu. Niepokoi mnie natomiast to co działo się wczorajszej nocy. - Mówiła kobieta.

- Plaga koszmarów? - Zapytał Scott.

- Tak, każdy w instytucie, student czy członek X-Men doświadczył wczoraj koszmarnych snów.

- Ja także, o swym wujku, Wietnamie... - powiedziała Shan.

- Wydaje mi się, że koszmary mają coś wspólnego ze stanem Jessiki. I muszę podjąć pewne kroki aby zabezpieczyć mieszkańców Instytutu. - oznajmiła Frost.

- O czym Ty mówisz! Dlaczego Jessica miałaby mieć coś wspólnego z tymi koszmarami? Jej zdolności nie działają w ten sposób. I co chcesz powiedzieć przez "odpowiednie kroki..." - Shan była bardzo zaniepokojona.

- Jessica opowiedziała mi swój sen. Nie był koszmarny, śniła o spotkaniu z pewnym mężczyzną. Ten sen był całkiem przyjemny, co sama podkreśliła. - Frost spokojnie jej wytłumaczyła.

- I co z tego? Dalej nie rozumiem... - pytała Shan.

- Wydaje mi się że ktoś, jakiś potężny telepata wykorzystuje Jessicę, aby dostać się do nas, aby osłabić nas, czy nawet spróbować w ten sposób zaatakować X-Men. Nie możemy na to pozwolić, musimy działać!

- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że... - Shan coraz bardziej nie podobało się to co Emma miała zaraz powiedzieć.

- Jessica musi zostać odizolowana od reszty mieszkańców dopóki nie dowiemy się kto lub co jest odpowiedzialne za jej stan i do czego dąży. Mamy w podziemiach odpowiednią komorę!

- Nie mogę się na to zgodzić! Nie można traktować jej w ten sposób! Ma dopiero 17 lat, wiele przeszła, jej psychika cały czas się leczy! - Karma protestowała.

- Uważasz, że mam narazić wszystkich uczniów? - zapytała Emma.

- Scott, my nie możemy, przemów jej do rozsądku... - Shan próbowała powstrzymać Frost od podjęcia tak trudnej decyzji.

- Przykro mi Shan, myślę że Emma ma rację.

- Dobrze Emma, ale ja nie mam zamiaru przykładać do tego ręki! - Wietnamka krzyknęła i wyszła z gabinetu trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Hope wystraszyła się. Wróciła do swego ciała. Szybko oddaliła się spod pokoju Frost, aby nie spotkać Shan.

- Muszę ostrzec Jessicę. - pomyślała.

Preview spacerowała w pobliżu ogrodzenia szkoły myśląc o wszystkim co wydarzyło się do tej pory. Doświadczenia ostatnich dni a także wspomnienia odkopane podczas rozmowy z Hope a później podczas spotkania z tajemniczym Sleepwalkerem kłębiły się jej w głowie nie dając chwili spokoju. Dziewczyna oparła się o mur i schowała głowę w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa. Chciała od wszystkiego odpocząć. Odruchowo dotknęła swego Discmana. Nie włączyła go, gdyż wiedziała że znów usłyszy melodię o snach. Nie podobał jej się ten żart, ktokolwiek byłby jego autorem. Myśląc o ukrytym znaczeniu tych konkretnych wybranych piosenek głośno westchnęła. W tej samej chwili poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok i instynktownie spojrzała za bramę wejściową. Stał tam chłopak, który pomógł jej podczas wydarzeń w sklepie. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego.

- Cześć. Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał ją.

- Tak, zbadali mnie i twierdzą że nic mi nie jest. Czuję się już znacznie lepiej.

- To świetnie - odparł nieznajomy i uśmiechnął się do niej.

- I jak, postanowiłaś coś po naszym spotkaniu? - dodał. Jessica zdziwiła się jego pytaniem. Nie wiedziała o co mu dokładnie chodziło.

- Po spotkaniu? Miałam coś postanowić? Nie przypominam sobie, zresztą byłam strasznie zdenerwowana tym co się stało w sklepie, więc... sam wiesz...

- Mówię o naszym nocnym spotkaniu. - oznajmił chłopak i spojrzał mutantce głęboko w oczy. Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Odruchowo przycisnęła dłoń do swojego Discmana. Dalsza rozmowa nie była już potrzebna, Jessica uświadomiła sobie, że to co przeżyła w nocy nie było jej urojeniem. Widziała to w jego oczach, to on był Sleepwalkerem, tajemniczym mężczyzną który przybył do niej podczas snu. Przed oczami stanęła jej twarz otoczona długimi włosami targanymi wiatrem.

- Ty jesteś Sleepwalker...

- Tak - odparł mężczyzna kładąc dłoń na jej policzku.

- Myślałam, że byłeś tylko moim snem...

- Byłem, przecież Ci powiedziałem że jestem Twoim snem. Dlaczego miałbym Cię okłamywać. Myślałaś o mojej propozycji? - zapytał spokojnie chłopak.

- Mam w głowie taki mętlik, wszystko co się ostatnio wokół mnie działo...

- Wiem przez co przechodziłaś przez te wszystkie lata. Jestem tutaj aby Cię chronić. Aby uratować Cię od losu którego wcześniej doświadczyłaś.

Jessica zamknęła oczy. Chłopak delikatnie dotykał jej włosów.

- Od początku zawsze ludziom coś się w tobie nie podobało, od początku wytykano Cię palcami za to że byłaś inna. Tam gdzie się urodziłaś, tam gdzie wyjechałaś z matką... - mężczyzna rozpoczął swój monolog. Czarnowłosa mutantka przerwała mu.

- Tak było, ale teraz jest inaczej. Nie jestem nieszczęśliwa, lubię to miejsce, mam przyjaciół...

- A czy nie tak samo było z Michelle? - Sleepwalker zapytał ją niezwykle przewrotnie. Preview słysząc imię zmarłej koleżanki zbladła. Zrzuciła rękę nieznajomego ze swojej twarzy. Oddaliła się od niego.

- Jak śmiesz znów zaglądać mi do wspomnień... - krzyknęła.

- Jestem twoim snem, to też są moje wspomnienia. Chcę Ci tylko pokazać, że chwile szczęścia w Twoim życiu trwają krótko i są jedynie zapowiedzią ogromnego smutku. To zostało ci po Michelle. Dotknął jej nadgarstków. Jessica szybko mu się wyrwała.

- Teraz jest tak samo... Frost boi się twojego stanu, chce cię odizolować od reszty szkoły, na tak długo jak będzie to potrzebne. - chłopak kontynuował patrząc w brązowe oczy Preview.

- Przestań! - Dziewczyna nie chciała go już dłużej słuchać.

- Ja proponuje ci wyjście. Drzemie w Tobie ogromna potęga. Jesteś w stanie sama tworzyć światy. Jesteś w stanie stworzyć miejsce gdzie już nigdy nie będziesz nieszczęśliwa. A ja jestem kluczem do twej potęgi, jestem mapą prowadzącą do tego miejsca.

- Przestań!

Sleepwalker objął dziewczynę i ją pocałował wbrew jej woli.

- Pamiętaj. Wystarczy że wypowiesz moje imię kiedy już będziesz gotowa.

Puścił czarnowłosą i oddalił się za bramę. Jessica pobiegła za nim jak tylko doszła do siebie, natychmiast rozglądnęła się dookoła. Nie było po nim śladu. Zrezygnowana usiadła na ziemi opierając plecy o mur. W tym samym momencie pojawiła się przed nią astralna projekcja Hope.

- Jessie! Posłuchaj mnie! To bardzo ważne... Frost, Emma Frost chce Cię... nie możesz się z nią spotkać! Ach!

Z ogromnym krzykiem widmo rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. Na jego miejscu pojawiła się psychiczna projekcja Emmy Frost.

- Jessica. Musisz przyjść do mojego gabinetu przed zachodem Słońca. To bardzo ważne. Nie możesz słuchać tego co inni do Ciebie mówią dla dobra nas wszystkich.

- Idźcie wszyscy do cholery! - krzyknęła Jessica.

- Dajcie mi chociaż chwilę spokoju! Chyba mam do tego prawo! - dodała i wolnym krokiem udała się w kierunku szkoły.

Hope bardzo mocno odczuła atak telepatyczny na swą astralną projekcję. Uderzyła o ścianę korytarza wywołując poruszenie wśród swoich znajomych. Wszystkie książki, które niosła wysypały się na podłogę. Mutantka chwyciła się za głowę.

- Frost, Ty Wiedźmo... - zajęczała trzymając się za skronie. W tym samym czasie z klasy położonej niedaleko zaczęli wychodzić młodzi mutanci. Byli wśród nich Mark i Megan. Podbiegli do dziewczyny jak tylko zobaczyli, że coś było z nią nie tak.

- Hope! Co Ci się stało? - zapytała Megan.

- Zaprowadzimy cię do ambulatorium. - zaproponowali obaj mutanci.

-Nie! Mark... Meg... pomóżcie mi stąd wyjść zanim zobaczy mnie jakiś nauczyciel.

DJ podniósł dziewczynę. Megan pozbierała jej podręczniki.

- Ale co się stało? - spytała.

- To ta suka Frost... zaatakowała mnie telepatycznie... później Ci wszystko wyjaśnię...

- Hope, mam Twoje książki. Chodźmy do ogrodu, lepiej się poczujesz. - odparła Pixie.

- Och, moja głowa... Boże... ja chyba zaraz zwymiotuję...

Młodzi mutanci udali się do przyszkolnego parku. Hope położyła się na ławce, gdzie dalej walczyła z bólem głowy wywołanym przez atak telepatki. Po kilkunastu minutach dołączyli do nich pozostali członkowie grupy Paragons za wyjątkiem Jessiki, która chciała poleżeć w samotności w swoim pokoju. Kiedy Trance doszła już do siebie na tyle, aby swobodnie rozmawiać, przybliżyła przyjaciołom sytuację Jessiki oraz rozmowę jaką Frost odbyła z Shan i Cyclopsem. Chciała koniecznie w jakiś sposób pomóc przyjaciółce i nalegała aby pozostali Paragons także jej pomogli.

- Porozmawiam z Shan. Jestem pewien, że ona coś mi doradzi. A poza tym jeśli nam nie pomoże, to poproszę ją o to aby również nie starała się nam zaszkodzić. - Oznajmił Match.

- Mam znajomego, który ma na północy domek letniskowy w lesie. Jeśli będzie trzeba to postaramy się ukryć jakoś Jessikę, przecież teraz nie reaguje na nią Cerebro. - powiedział Mark.

- Oczywiście, że jestem z wami. Jessika to moja przyjaciółka - dodała Pixie.

- Dziękuję wam. - odparła Hope z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- A ty Nicholas? Masz nam coś do powiedzenia? - Ben zapytał WolfCuba szturchając go ramieniem.

- Chyba jestem w tej grupie? Więc muszę być z wami. - odpowiedział chłopak.

- Dzięki.

- Ale to wcale nie oznacza że ją lubię!

- Nie zapomnijcie o mnie. - odezwał się czyjś kobiecy głos.

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w kierunku szkoły. Stała tam Sarah Vale. Miała na sobie zieloną koszulę bez rękawów i brązowe spodenki. Jej długie, czarne włosy lekko powiewały na wietrze. Gdyby nie ubranie, patrząc na jej twarz można było pomylić ją z Jessiką.

- Oczywiście Sarah, nie zapomnieliśmy! - oznajmiła Hope. Grupa dość długo rozmawiała w ogrodzie. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem i nieubłaganie nadchodził wieczór.

Jessica leżała na łóżku trzymając w dłoni pomięte zdjęcie, to samo które kiedyś zrobiła sobie wspólnie z Michelle. Patrzyła na sufit starając się o niczym nie myśleć, ale słowa tajemniczego chłopaka cały czas dźwięczały jej w głowie. Przypomniała sobie ostatnią rozmowę z Michelle i to co nastąpiło później, swój pierwszy dzień w szkole i spotkanie z Hope. Delikatnie odłożyła zdjęcie na poduszkę i podniosła obie dłonie ponad głowę. Przypatrywała się swoim bliznom na nadgarstkach. Przypomniała sobie ból ran, które kiedyś były na ich miejscu. Zamknęła oczy. Po policzkach spłynęły jej dwie łzy. Włączyła muzykę w swoim odtwarzaczu.

_The days were brighter_

_Gardens more blooming_

_The nights had more hope_

_In their silence the wild was calling_

_Wishes were whispering_

_The time was there_

_But without a meaning_

Nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca we własnych myślowych wędrówkach wstała z łóżka. Jej umysł zalała fala złych wspomnień i uczucie bezsilności. Wiedziała, że jej wytrzymałość psychiczna jest na granicy i zbliża się kolejny atak depresji. Bardzo nie chciała, aby w takim stanie zobaczyli ją jej nowi znajomi i Frost, która teraz uważała ją za zagrożenie. Wolnym krokiem podeszła do okna i się przez nie wychyliła. Lekki wiatr potrząsał jej włosami. Podniosła z podłogi spakowany wcześniej plecak, pogłośniła muzykę w słuchawkach.

_Away, away, away in time_

_Every dream's a journey away_

_Away, away to a home, away from care_

_Everywhere's just a journey away_

- Sleepwalker. - Wyszeptała. Silny podmuch wiatru uderzył w jej twarz. Zamknęła oczy.

Hope zdecydowała się, że sama porozmawia z Jessiką o planach jej grupy. Ponadto chciała raz na zawsze podzielić się z nią swym sekretem. Musiała przekonać się jak dziewczyna na niego zareaguje. Nie mogła przekręcić klamki i wejść do swojego pokoju, bo bardzo bała się reakcji koleżanki. Zamknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie swoją poranną rozmowę z Shan.

"- Przychodzę z tym do Ciebie, bo wiem że tylko Ty możesz mnie zrozumieć. Chodzi o Jessikę, wydaje mi się...chociaż nie jestem tego pewna, bo sama nie do końca rozumiem swoich uczuć... że Jessie stała się dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką. Czuję to gdy jestem przy niej, mogłabym patrzeć na nią godzinami, jej twarz wydaje mi się taka ładna. Chcę być przy niej, pomagać jej we wszystkim... wczoraj czułam się taka szczęśliwa, gdy ona przytuliła się do mnie...kiedyś rano...gdy widziałam ją wychodzącą spod prysznica, poczułam wewnątrz siebie jakiś dreszcz, zrobiło mi się gorąco...ona ma takie ładne ciało...ach Shan, chyba jestem inna...

- Nie mów tak o sobie, Hope... wiesz, że to nie jest nic złego... - spokojnie odpowiedziała młoda Wietnamka.

- Ach, przepraszam. Zapomniałam się, przecież Ty też... przepraszam Cię. - Hope poczuła się zakłopotana.

- Hope, wiem że jesteś zdenerwowana. Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać. Mówiłaś jej, próbowałaś powiedzieć o tym co czujesz?

- Boję się... dlatego przychodzę z tym do Ciebie. Boję się że ona mnie odrzuci, że skończy się nasza przyjaźń. Przez chwilę, kiedy powiedziała mi że miała bardzo bliską przyjaciółkę, moja wyobraźnia sobie coś dopowiedziała i miałam wielką nadzieję, że... ale nie miałam odwagi powiedzieć jej o sobie...

- Hope. Musisz jej o tym powiedzieć. Nie wiadomo jak Jessie zareaguje, ale na pewno Cię nie znienawidzi. Nie masz żadnej pewności, że coś między wami powstanie, ale jeśli nie spróbujesz nigdy nie będziesz wiedziała. Będziesz męczyła się cały czas będąc przy niej a później możesz zranić ją i samą siebie. Powiedz jej o swoich uczuciach, pamiętaj, że trzymam za Ciebie kciuki."

- Tak - zdecydowała Hope i pewnym krokiem weszła do swego pokoju. Okazało się że pomieszczenie było puste. Przez otwarte okno wpadały nieprzyjemne podmuchy wiatru. Dziewczyna bardzo szybko podbiegła do niego a następnie zamknęła je jednym ruchem ręki. Kiedy oglądała pokój, wiedziała że coś było nie tak. Spojrzała na łóżko. Był na nim Discman z wciąż grającą melodią. Trance zauważyła brak plecaka Jessiki. Ogarnął ją nieracjonalny strach.

_Away, away, away in time_

_Every dream's a journey away_

_Away, away to a home, away from care_

_Everywhere's just a journey away_

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny w tamtym dniu użyła swych zdolności. Opuściła ciało w formie projekcji astralnej wznosząc się wysoko ponad budynek szkoły. Zauważyła samochód oddalający się spod bramy. Podleciała bliżej. Był tam chłopak. którego spotkały w sklepie a obok niego Preview. Hope chciała się odezwać, ale coś wciągnęło ją z powrotem do ciała. Dziewczyna usiadła na podłodze przerażona i zakryła twarz dłońmi.

_"For this gift of dream I must pay the price_

_with the loss of life's pleasures"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział IV**

**Odmieńcy II**

Hope leżała w swoim łóżku pogrążona w głębokim śnie, który przyszedł do niej kiedy uporała się z kotłowaniną myśli jakie męczyły ją od chwili zniknięcia współlokatorki. Dziewczyna śniła, że spaceruje wzdłuż ulicy w jakimś małym miasteczku. Dookoła niej nie było żywej duszy, zupełnie tak jakby miejsce to było opuszczone albo jego mieszkańcy z jakichś powodów unikali spotkania z młodą mutantką. Rzeczywistość otaczająca ją była szara i ponura jak na starej fotografii wyblakłej od upływu czasu. Hope zatrzymała się czując narastający w niej niepokój. Niepewnie rozglądnęła się dookoła. Zauważyła stojącą naprzeciwko niej dziewczynę w czarnej sukience bez rękawów. Postać niczym zjawa bezszelestnie do niej podpłynęła i dotknęła bladą ręką jej policzka. Trance spostrzegła rany na jej nadgarstkach. Przeraziła się uzmysławiając sobie, że tajemniczą postacią była Jessica Vale.

- Jessie? To ty? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

- Tutaj mieszkałam razem z Michelle. To Salvation, tu wszystko się zaczęło. - odpowiedziała mroczna zjawa nie patrząc na swą rozmówczynię. Zawiał nieprzyjemny, zimny wiatr i wszystko zaczęło pogrążać się w mroku.

Hope obudziła się. Bardzo szybko oddychała, jej skóra była spocona. Usiadła na łóżku starając się uspokoić. Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła zasnąć aż do świtu.

Wiadomość o tajemniczym zniknięciu albo ucieczce Jessiki Vale bardzo szybko rozprzestrzeniła się po całej szkole. Hope i jej przyjaciele starali się ze wszystkich sił, aby informacja ta nie dostała się w ręce ich opiekunów, ale w obecności tylu telepatów utrzymanie tajemnicy nie było możliwe. Około południa, w dzień po zniknięciu mutantki, Emma Frost wezwała do swojego gabinetu Shan. Dziewczyna była bardzo zdenerwowana, nie lubiła spotykać się z Emmą a na dodatek sytuacja nie była dla żadnej z nich wesoła. Kobiety siedziały naprzeciwko siebie przy biurku Frost.

- Jesteś pewna, że zniknięcie Jessiki nie zostało zaplanowane przez jej kolegów z grupy? - zapytała Emma.

- Po co zwracasz się do mnie z takim pytaniem? Nie lepiej wezwać tu wszystkich Paragons i popatrzeć im do myśli ? - Wietnamka odpowiedziała jej ze złością.

- Shan, próbuję zebrać jak najwięcej szczegółów dotyczących zniknięcia dziewczyny. To może być bardzo ważne dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Nie utrudniaj mi tego.

- Niemożliwe. Hope dowiedziała się o twoim postanowieniu wobec Jessie. Podsłuchała nas wczoraj przypadkiem. Chciała ostrzec Jessikę i wymyśleć coś wspólnie ze swoją grupą, ale nie zdążyła. Nie zdołała z nią porozmawiać. Powiedziała mi tylko, że widziała jak Jessica odjeżdża sprzed bramy z chłopakiem, którego poznała w sklepie podczas tamtych wydarzeń.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz... teraz trzeba tylko ustalić kim był ten chłopak i co spowodowało że Jessica uciekła z...

Shan wstała. Była wyraźnie poruszona i bardzo niezadowolona ze słów, które usłyszała.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz! Doskonale wiesz, że to Twoja decyzja o odizolowaniu jej od innych! Mówiłam przecież, że ona ma strasznie pokaleczoną psychikę i nie wiadomo jak zareaguje na taki pomysł! Doskonale o tym wiedziałaś!

- Shan... nie podoba mi się Twój ton. Mówiłam, że dopóki nie dowiemy się co się stało z jej zdolnościami i kto lub co... - Emma również się zdenerwowała.

- Powinnaś być zadowolona. Jessica nie zagraża już twojej szkole. Tak czy inaczej osiągnęłaś to co chciałaś! - Karma skomentowała sytuację.

- Shan, wiem że jesteś zdenerwowana ale dłużej nie będę tolerować sposobu w jaki ze mną rozmawiasz!

- Już nie musisz ! - Shan szybko skierowała się do wyjścia. Emma zadziałała na nią telepatycznie. Na krótko przejęła nad nią kontrolę i zmusiła do zatrzymania się. Mutantka szybko wyrwała się z jej uścisku. Odwróciła się do niej twarzą wyrażającą złość.

- Nie zapominaj, że ja też mam zdolności psychiczne i byłam szkolona przez najlepszego.

Wyszła z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.

Wszyscy Paragons oraz siostra Jessiki, Sarah zebrali się w akademiku u Hope. Właścicielka pokoju siedziała skulona na łóżku swej zaginionej współlokatorki mocno ściskając jej Discmana. Megan przytuliła się do niej starając się ją pocieszyć. Na drugim łóżku usiadł Match a obok niego WolfCub. DJ stał przy oknie patrząc gdzieś w dal przez nie do końca zamknięte żaluzje. Sarah oparła się o biurko i rozprostowała zdjęcie Jessie i Michelle. Wpatrywała się milcząco w podobiznę siostry.

- Nie martw się Hope. Jessie na pewno wróci. Wiele się ostatnio działo, może po prostu chciała odpocząć... - mówiła Pixie.

- Jessica potrafi być bardzo odpowiedzialna, na pewno nic jej się nie stanie.- oznajmił Match.

- Ale dlaczego... kiedyś powiedziała mi, że dobrze czuje się w naszym towarzystwie, nie mogła aż tak bardzo przejąć się decyzją Frost. - Hope powiedziała cichym głosem. Sarah odłożyła pomięte zdjęcie na biurko. Spojrzała na wszystkich zebranych.

- Jeśli ma dużo z naszego ojca, to nie dziwię się temu co zrobiła. Jeśli on mógł nas rozdzielić i odejść od naszej mamy jak tchórz, to ona... - Dziewczyna wyraziła swoją opinię o siostrze, którą do tej pory ukrywała.

- Nie mów tak o niej! Co Ty możesz o niej wiedzieć? Nie było cię przy niej kiedy najbardziej potrzebowała przyjaciela! - Hope wybuchła złością i krzykiem. Rzuciła Discmana na poduszkę i stanęła naprzeciwko Sarah. Zaczęła emanować blaskiem astralnej formy zupełnie jakby szykowała się do ataku.

- Nie chciałam Cię zdenerwować. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak bardzo Ci na niej zależy. - Przeprosiła Sarah.

- Dziewczyny, nie kłóćcie się! - Megan próbowała uspokoić koleżanki. Mark przestał spoglądać przez okno, włączył się do rozmowy.

- Wydaje mi się, że te nerwy nie są potrzebne. Myślę, że Jessie nie wytrzymywała psychicznie tego co działo się dookoła i postanowiła troszkę odetchnąć. Akurat nadarzyła się okazja w postaci tego chłopaka... Myślę że on jeszcze dzisiaj przywiezie ją z powrotem.

- Nie. Ona by tego nie zrobiła. - Odezwał się Nicholas. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni faktem, że próbował bronić Jessikę.

- Nie uciekła by z nieznajomym... a poza tym... - WolfCub usiłował coś powiedzieć. Zmieszał się trochę spojrzeniem kolegów.

- Nie mówię tego z sympatii do niej, po prostu spotkałem się z tamtym chłopakiem. Wszystkie moje zmysły kazały mi przed nim uciekać , na samą jego obecność jeżył mi się każdy włos na ciele. Myślę że on w jakiś sposób na nią wpłynął a jeśli ma wobec niej jakiś zamiar to na pewno nie jest to nic dobrego.

- To ma sens... - odparła Megan.

- Jessie straciła swe zdolności po spotkaniu z nim, miała jakiś dziwny sen... - dodała.

- Musimy jej pomóc. - oznajmił Mark.

- Tylko w jaki sposób? Nie mamy pojęcia gdzie on ją wywiózł. - powiedziała Hope prawie płacząc.

- Możemy zgadywać... jeśli będzie chciał czegoś od Jessie to na początku może próbować zdobyć jej zaufanie na przykład wioząc ją do jakiegoś miejsca, które jest dla niej ważne... - zaproponował Match.

- Jedyną wskazówką jest ten sen o którym wam opowiadałam. Spotkałam w nim Jessikę spacerując po tym mieście. Ja sama nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tego miasteczka. Jessica opowiadała mi, że tam mieszkała ze swoją mamą i tam również poznała Michelle... - dodała Hope.

- Wiem, gdzie będzie chciała pojechać. - Sarah mówiąc to pokazała wszystkim zmięte zdjęcie z biurka Preview.

- Czy ona rozmawiała z Tobą o przeszłości? - zwróciła się do Hope.

- Tak... mówiła mi o Michelle, o tym mieście - Salvation w Nowym Meksyku.

- Mamy więc ślad. Jessica ma zdolności mentalne, więc sen rzeczywiście mógł być jakimś przekazem który ci przesyłała. Złapiemy jakiś autobus na zachód a WolfCub może znajdzie jej trop... - powiedziała Sarah.

- Oczywiście, że dam radę! - odparł chłopak. Hope otarła łzy z oczu. Serdecznie się uśmiechnęła.

- Dziękuję... wam wszystkim...

- Jeśli chodzi o transport, to ja mógłbym coś zaproponować. Mam kolegę w mieście, który może nam załatwić bilety na jakiś pociąg albo autobus. - Mark zaproponował rozwiązanie problemu.

- Zaraz do niego zadzwonię, dam wam znać jak tylko będę coś wiedział. - dodał chłopak.

- W takim razie zdecydowane. Weźcie ze swoich pokoi tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Jeden mały plecak na osobę. A ty Mark idź załatw wszystko z tym swoim kolegą. Spotykamy się w ogrodzie. Wyruszamy jak tylko wszyscy będą gotowi. - oznajmiła Sarah. Match podszedł do niej. Poklepał ją po ramieniu.

- Pamiętaj tylko, że ja jestem liderem tej grupy. - Puścił do niej oko.

Młodzi mutanci zebrali się w ogrodzie instytutu tak szybko jak tylko zdołali. Najpierw pojawiła się Megan z Markiem, później Ben z Nicholasem a na końcu oddzielnie Sarah i Hope. Każdy z nich miał ze sobą plecak bądź torbę wypełnioną na szybko spakowanymi rzeczami, które mogły im się przydać w podróży. DJ jako pierwszy zaczął rozmowę.

- Dzwoniłem do swojego kolegi, powiedział że jeszcze dzisiaj spotka się ze mną i przekaże bilety dla nas wszystkich. Za dwie godziny mamy się z nim spotkać na mieście.

- Świetnie, dobrze się spisałeś Mark. - odparła Sarah.

- Z tego co słyszałem to każda z grup młodych mutantów jeździła na wyprawy ratunkowe dla swoich kolegów. - oznajmił Ben.

- W takim razie podtrzymamy tradycję. - dodał Mark. Mówiąc to przytulił się do Megan.

- Czeka nas wielka przygoda. - powiedział do niej.

- Wasza przygoda kończy się tutaj. - wszyscy usłyszeli znajomy głos. Zauważyli, że w pobliżu bramy stała Emma Frost a wraz z nią Summers. Kilka kroków za nimi stała Shan.

- To nie fair!

- Nie możecie nam tego zrobić!

- Jessica to nasza przyjaciółka.

- Shan, zrób coś, proszę! - Grupa nie mogła pogodzić się z tak szybką porażką. Wszyscy jej członkowie nie kryli swojego niezadowolenia z nagłej i niespodziewanej decyzji ich opiekunów.

- X-Men zajmą się sprawą Jessiki. Wy pozostaniecie w szkole. - Frost poinformowała wszystkich surowym głosem.

- Shan... - odezwała się Hope błagalnie patrząc na swoją opiekunkę. Wietnamka wyszła naprzeciwko grupy, lekko odpychając Emmę.

- Chodźcie ze mną. Porozmawiacie ze mną na osobności. - Poinformowała swoją drużynę. Paragons posłuchali jej i podążyli za nią w kierunku szkoły. Sarah pozostała na uboczu nie bardzo wiedząc jak się miała w takiej chwili zachować.

- Ty też, Sarah - zawołała ją Shan. Dziewczyna szybko do niej podbiegła.

Młodzi mutanci udali się razem ze swoją opiekunką do jej gabinetu. Dziewczyna poprosiła ich aby swoje rzeczy zostawili przy drzwiach i podeszli do jej biurka. Wszyscy zebrani niechętnie się na to zgodzili.

- Musicie mnie zrozumieć. Wiem, że Emma Frost bardzo źle postąpiła wobec Jessiki i pomyliła się uznając ją za zagrożenie dla szkoły, ale zgadzam się z nią w sprawie nakazu pozostania w szkole. W tej chwili znów nasiliła się nietolerancja wobec mutantów. Nie wiadomo jakie niebezpieczeństwa czyhały by na was w drodze. Poza tym, nie wiadomo kim był chłopak z którym pojechała Jessica. Jeśli rzeczywiście jest niebezpieczny... spotykając go możecie narazić i Jessikę i samych siebie...

- Shan, tyle razy opowiadałaś nam, że New Mutants dbali o siebie nawzajem i zawsze jeden dla drugiego był gotowy na poświęcenia. - powiedział Match.

- Podobno wy też wybieraliście się na ratunek waszym kolegom bez wiedzy nauczycieli. - dodał Mark.

- Macie rację chłopcy, ale to były inne czasy. A poza tym my też popełniliśmy wiele błędów a nasze zachowanie czasem było po prostu głupie. Gdybyśmy słuchali naszych nauczycieli to może Doug Ramsey wciąż by żył. Żałuje bardzo niektórych decyzji moich i moich przyjaciół.

- Nie chcemy narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, będziemy ostrożni. - oznajmiła Megan.

- Chcemy tylko znaleźć Jessie, porozmawiać z nią i sprowadzić ją do szkoły. - powiedziała Hope.

- Wiemy gdzie prawdopodobnie pojechała. - poinformowała Sarah.

- Mój kolegi załatwił już nam bilety, szkoda by się zmarnowały. - dodał Mark.

- Jak ten gość jest niebezpieczny, to obecność X-Men tylko go rozdrażni. A wtedy Preview na tym ucierpi. - odparł WolfCub. Ben podszedł bliżej Shan. Popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy.

- Wiem, że boicie się o nas bo straciliście już wielu przyjaciół, ale pomyślcie też ilu uratowaliście dzięki temu, że nie wahaliście się działać wbrew zakazom nauczycieli. Przecież Ciebie też uratowali New Mutants, prawda? Gdyby wtedy posłuchali Xaviera to może wciąż byłabyś ofiarą Króla Cieni...

W oczach Shan dało się zauważyć zdenerwowanie. Kobieta lekko się zachwiała, usiadła na krześle, po chwili poprawiła włosy. Kiedy podniosła wzrok, zobaczyła przed sobą sześć par oczu proszących ją o pozwolenie opuszczenia Instytutu, sześć osób gotowych ruszyć na ratunek swojej przyjaciółce.

- Frost nigdy wam na to nie pozwoli. Na jej sumieniu jest już zbyt wielu młodych mutantów o których śmierć się obwinia. Z kolejnej straty nie wyszłaby ze zdrową psychiką. Nie mogę wstawić się za wami. - Shan spokojnie oznajmiła swoim podopiecznym.

- Sam z nią porozmawiam. - powiedział Ben uśmiechając się do swoich towarzyszy.

Kiedy Paragons opuścili gabinet swojej opiekunki, Match poprosił Marka, aby ten z nim przez chwilę porozmawiał. Chłopak domyślił się o co chodziło liderowi jego grupy.

- Pójdę przekonać Emmę Frost, aby pozwoliła nam szukać Jessiki, ale nie wierzę, że cokolwiek tym osiągnę. Dlatego ty musisz zacząć działać Mark, ten twój kolega ma samochód, tak?

- Tak, ma jeepa a co to ma do rzeczy?

- Musisz zadzwonić do niego, aby przyjechał po nas pod szkołę. Jak najszybciej. Powiedz wszystkim z grupy, aby czekali na niego pod bramą do szkoły.

- Chcesz uciekać? Myślisz, że się uda? Optymista. - odparł Mark nie wierząc w powodzenie planu swojego kolegi.

- Jeśli udało się Jessice to może i my damy radę. Ja postaram się jak najdłużej rozmawiać z Frost. Powodzenia, Mark. - oznajmił Ben.

- Tobie również. - odpowiedział DJ i pobiegł gdzieś w głąb szkolnego korytarza.

Minęło dwadzieścia minut. Match stał przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu Emmy Frost. Był bardzo zdenerwowany a płomień otaczający jego głowę co chwilę zmieniał swoją intensywność. Chłopak kilka razy wyciągał rękę, aby zapukać do gabinetu, ale coś go przed tym powstrzymywało. W końcu drzwi otwarła sama Emma Frost wyczuwając go telepatycznie. Natychmiast zaprosiła go do środka. Mutant wszedł do pokoju niepewnym krokiem, rozglądając się dookoła. Usiadł przy biurku kobiety.

- Domyślam się o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać Benjamin. Mogę Cię tylko zapewnić, że dołożymy wszelkich starań, aby odnaleźć twoją koleżankę.

- Wiem o tym, ale bardzo nam zależy... to byłoby idealne i dla nas i dla Jessiki... abyśmy sami ją odnaleźli. - Ben próbował wyrazić swoją prośbę. Frost oparła się o krzesło.

- Dobrze wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby moi uczniowie się narażali na niebezpieczeństwa. Rola tej szkoły się już dawno zmieniła. Nie uczymy tutaj nowych pokoleń X-Men, ale po prostu mutantów którzy mają w przyszłości żyć w społeczeństwie. - kobieta wytłumaczyła chłopakowi sytuację.

- Dokładnie, panno Frost. Dlatego nikt z nas nie próbuje zostać nowym X-Manem. Nikt z nas nie myśli o pakowaniu się w sam środek walki z super-przestępcami. Chcemy po prostu udać się na wycieczkę i sprowadzić do szkoły naszą przyjaciółkę. - Ben przedstawił swoje racje.

- Nie chcę się powtarzać, Benjamin. To jest wykluczone...

- Przecież nawet gdy będziemy w drodze, kontakt z nami będzie możliwy, każdy nasz ruch może być śledzony przez Cerebrę. Gdyby cokolwiek się działo, zawołamy pomoc ze Szkoły, niczego nie będziemy robić na własną rękę. Będzie z nami Sarah, ona domyśla się gdzie Jessica pojechała z tym...

Frost wstała. Popatrzyła na okno.

- Wykluczone! Nigdzie nie pojedziecie. Nie próbujcie więcej do mnie przychodzić bo nie zdołacie mnie przekonać. A teraz idź stąd bo muszę zwołać zebranie w sprawie zniknięcia Jessiki.

Ben był bardzo niezadowolony z rozmowy ze swoją nauczycielką. Myślał tylko o tym, czy transport załatwiony przez Marka szybko przyjedzie pod szkołę i czy jego grupie uda się niezauważalnie opuścić mury instytutu. Chłopak podszedł do jednego z okien i stanął przy nim odpływając gdzieś myślami. Po pewnym czasie znalazła się przy nim Hope.

- Ben. Tutaj jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałam! Ten kolega Marka... jest już przy bramie.

Słysząc słowa swojej brązowowłosej koleżanki Match bardzo się ucieszył.

- Już idę! - krzyknął i skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących na niższe piętra. Wkrótce razem z Trance dotarł pod jedno z wejść do instytutu. Okazało się, że zielony jeep przyjaciela DJ-a był już tam zaparkowany a wszyscy młodzi mutanci umieszczali w nim swoje szybko spakowane plecaki. Match przywitał się ze znajomym Marka, którym był długowłosy mężczyzna w ciemnych okularach a następnie zajął miejsce w jego samochodzie razem z resztą kolegów. Kierowca był małomówny, nieobecny myślami, co chwilę spoglądał w stronę instytutu Xaviera.

- Na co czekasz? Musimy ruszać! - ponaglił go Mark.

- Tak, tak... odpowiedział mężczyzna cały czas patrząc na okna szkoły. W tym samym czasie Emma Frost stała przy oknie w swoim gabinecie oglądając całe zajście z udziałem grupy Paragons. Uśmiechnęła się. Okazało się, że przesyłała telepatyczną wiadomość koledze Marka siedzącemu za kierownicą jeepa.

- Zamówiłeś ten pociąg na który się umawialiśmy ?

- Dokładnie tak. Wszyscy powinni być zadowoleni. - odparł w myślach długowłosy chłopak.

" Mała dziewczynka o czarnych włosach biegnie wzdłuż brukowanej kamieniami ulicy. Wokół niej rosną dziwne, zniekształcone domy, pełne ludzi patrzących na nią z góry. Dziewczynka boi się ich, wie że nie jest tutaj mile widziana i każdy chce się jej pozbyć. Banda dzieci zrywa się spod budynków niczym sfora zdziczałych psów i zaczyna ją gonić. W kierunku dziewczynki lecą kamienie. Mała potyka się, przewraca się na bruk. Ludzie są blisko a ona czuje się bezsilna. Nagle ktoś bierze ją za rękę. Okazuje się że jest to taka sama dziewczynka ubrana w piękną, czarną suknię. "Chodź ze mną, pokaże Ci drogę do pięknego, lepszego miejsca. Nie bój się." Mała dziewczynka podąża za nieznajomą trzymając ją za rękę. Przestrzeń wokół niej zamienia się w łąkę pełną kolorowych kwiatów. Mała jest szczęśliwa."

Jessica Vale obudziła się ze swojego snu.

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w kierunku szyby. Zaspanymi wciąż oczami zauważyła przemieszczający się względem niej krajobraz, drogę oraz otaczające ją lasy. Po chwili spostrzegła, że znajduje się w samochodzie a obok niej siedzi niedawno poznany chłopak. Wychodząc z objęć snu powoli przypominała sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do opuszczenia przez nią instytutu. Przetarła oczy i lekko się przeciągnęła.

- Witam w Obudzonym Świecie. Jak udała się podróż przez Śnienie?- zapytał czarnowłosy nieznajomy.

- Dobrze... ale jestem cała obolała, nie przywykłam do spania w samochodzie. - Dziewczyna odpowiedziała dosyć niechętnie. Nie była przekonana co do zamiarów jej towarzysza oraz nie do końca rozumiała co skłoniło ją do wyjazdu z nim i zaufania mu. Patrząc przez szybę usiłowała poprawić włosy.

- Kurcze, co za odludzie... pola, w oddali las, ani żywej duszy...

- Powinnaś czuć się jak u siebie. Lubisz dziką przyrodę. - oznajmił towarzysz jej podróży.

- Pewnie... tylko skąd tyle o mnie wiesz...

- Przecież mówiłem Ci że...

- Tak, tak... jesteś moim snem, słyszałam to już kilka razy.

Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się. Mutantka oparła się o fotel, zamknęła oczy. Nadal nie wiedziała co z tego co się wokół niej działo było prawdziwe a co iluzją i snem. Jej umysł cały czas znajdował się w dziwnym stanie jakby pomiędzy snem a całkowitym przebudzeniem w jakim człowiek znajduje się zwykle tylko dwa razy na dobę przez krótki czas. Dziewczyna była w nim już kilkanaście godzin.

- Dokąd jedziemy? - zapytała.

- Tam gdzie chciałaś. Do Nowego Meksyku. Do Salvation, tam gdzie mieszka Twoja mama.

- A ja chciałam tam jechać? Kiedy Ci to powiedziałam? Jakoś sobie nie przypominam. - dziewczyna była zaskoczona, ale nie zdenerwowała się.

- Wczoraj w nocy. Rozmawialiśmy o tym całą drogę dopóki nie zasnęłaś.

- Naprawdę? - Jessica była bardzo zdziwiona. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć ani słowa z tamtej rozmowy. Cała sytuacja wydawała jej się coraz bardziej podejrzana. Jednocześnie ciekawość prawdziwej tożsamości i zamiarów jej towarzysza kazała jej nadal uczestniczyć w jego grze.

- Będziemy mogli gdzieś się zatrzymać w najbliższym czasie? - znów zapytała.

- Chcesz rozprostować nogi, Jessica?

-Tak... jestem cała obolała...

Pociąg, który Emma Frost wynajęła dla swoich uczniów za pośrednictwem kolegi Marka pędził wzdłuż torów biegnących przez odludne, pustynne tereny. Młodzi mutanci dostali miejsca w bardzo ekskluzywnym wagonie na który mógł sobie pozwolić tylko ktoś taki jaki Biała Królowa. Siedzenia były czyste i wygodne a podłoga wyłożona miękkim dywanem. Wewnątrz krzątali się pracownicy kolei obsługujący ważnych gości zapewniając im maksymalny możliwy komfort podróży. W grupie Paragons panowały różne opinie na temat owego środka transportu. Każdy z jej członków przygotował się do innego rodzaju podróży i niektórzy mieli kłopoty z przystosowaniem się do tak wysokich standardów. Nikt z nich nie był w stanie przewidzieć, że kolega Marka był tak bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem ani nikt nie odkrył co tak naprawdę kryło się za jego wspaniałomyślnością i kto naprawdę zapłacił za bilety. DJ przed wejściem do pociągu chciał wypytać o wszelkie szczegóły, ale jego długowłosy przyjaciel zniknął ze stacji pozostawiając za sobą jedynie zdziwienie grupy mutantów.

- Wszystko tutaj aż lśni od czystości, ale Ci ludzie... patrzcie z jakimi minami na nas patrzą. Pewnie dla nich wyglądamy jak małpy na przyjęciu wyższych sfer. - oznajmił Mark.

- Nie narzekaj. Ciesz się że w ogóle udało nam się ruszyć w pogoń za Jessiką. Frost pewnie jest cholernie wściekła. Już widzę jej minę. - odparł WolfCub.

- To twoja zasługa i tego twojego znajomego! - Ben przerwał mu jego wypowiedź.

- Nadal nie rozumiem jakim cudem zdobył dla nas te bilety. - powiedział DJ.

- Nie narzekajcie. Dostaliśmy więcej niż nam było trzeba. Tym bardziej, że nie mamy żadnej pewności czy sprowadzimy Jessie z powrotem, czy w ogóle ją spotkamy... - oznajmiła Sarah.

- Jak możesz tak mówić! To ty mówiłaś wcześniej, że jesteś pewna, że ona pojechała do tego miasteczka Salvation! - Hope zdenerwowała się. Bardzo szybko wstała ze swojego fotela.

- Nie mówiłam że jestem pewna, mówiłam że przypuszczam gdzie ona będzie. A to jest różnica. A poza tym to tobie ona śniła się w tej mieścinie! - Sarah broniła się.

- To twoja siostra...

- Dziewczyny nie kłóćcie się! - Ben przerwał słowne starcie mutantek.

- Słuchajcie... ta kobieta... przechodzą mnie ciarki jak na nią patrzę - powiedziała cichutko Megan i dyskretnie wskazała na damę siedzącą na drugim końcu przedziału. Usadowiła się tam podstarzała paniusia o włosach ufarbowanych na blond i mocnym makijażu. Na głowie miała kapelusz z pawimi piórami a wokół szyi biały szal. Co chwilę zerkała na mutantów a każde kolejne jej spojrzenie przepełnione było coraz większym obrzydzeniem. Kobieta zawołała do siebie jednego z pracowników pociągu, coś do niego szepnęła, najwyraźniej sprzeczając się z nim. Po chwili coś mu wręczyła. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i od niej odszedł. Podszedł do młodych mutantów. Był spocony, wyraźnie czymś zdenerwowany.

- Przepraszam was, ale na następnej stacji będziecie musieli zmienić wagon, naprawdę mi przykro...

- Dlaczego to? - zdziwiła się Sarah.

- Ponieważ pani Cribs bardzo nie odpowiada wasze towarzystwo, przepraszam... musicie zrozumieć, że ona jest bardzo ważną dla nas osobą i musimy...

- Przecież mamy wykupione bilety na całą trasę! - krzyknął Nicholas.

- Dlatego będziecie kontynuować podróż, ale postarajcie się zrozumieć...

- Dobrze. - Ben uspokoił WolfCuba dając mu znak, aby ten usiadł.

- Niech będzie tak jak ona chce. Nie chcę, by to nieporozumienie przerodziło się w coś więcej - oznajmił Match. Wokół jego dłoni zatańczył płomień.

- Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość... przygotujcie swoje bagaże...

Po tych słowach pracownik odszedł od grupy. Megan oparła głowę na ramieniu Marka.

- Znów moje przeczucia się sprawdziły. Czasem mam dość ludzi i ich uprzedzeń...

- Magneto miał rację, co? - odpowiedział DJ patrząc w dal przez okno pociągu.

Na następnej stacji grupa została przeniesiona do innego pociągu. Pracownik zapewnił wszystkich, że koszty podróży zostaną zwrócone ze względu na znaczne obniżenie jakości podróży. Pech chciał, że w nowym pojeździe wszystkie osobowe wagony były zajęte przez ludzi i jedyne wolne miejsce w całym pociągu jakie mężczyzna zdołał znaleźć było w wagonie towarowym, którym przewożono żywy inwentarz. Mutanci położyli swoje plecaki na podłodze a sami usiedli jeden obok drugiego na sianie walającym się wszędzie, opierając się o drewniane barierki za którymi były zwierzęta.

- Teraz muszą się z nas tam śmiać, już widzę jak mówią: "wreszcie na właściwym miejscu!" - WolfCub mówiąc to zdawał się bardziej przybity niż zdenerwowany.

- Przynajmniej tutaj nikt nie spojrzy na nas z obrzydzeniem. Prawdę mówiąc cieszę się, że tak się stało. Wolę towarzystwo świń niż tamtych ludzi.- oznajmił Mark głaskając po ryju wieprza, który wyglądał zza zagrody. Hope siedziała skulona w kącie cały czas milcząc. Pixie przez chwilę jej się przyglądała. W końcu zdecydowała sie zrobić ruch.

- Rozchmurz się. - powiedziała do niej. Odeszła od swojego chłopaka i usiadła obok koleżanki.

- Martwisz się o nią, prawda? Wszyscy się o nią martwimy. - zapytała patrząc w oczy Trance.

- Nie o to chodzi. Zaczynam wątpić w sens naszej podróży. Mamy kłopoty już na jej samym początku, cały czas musimy robić tak jak każą nam inni. Jeśli dalej będziemy tak postępować nigdy nie odnajdziemy Jessiki. Posunęliśmy się chociaż o krok do przodu? Czy Nicholas może wyczuć jej zapach gdy siedzimy w pociągu? - Hope nie kryła niezadowolenia i rozczarowania z wyprawy. Chłopak patrząc na nią zaprzeczył wzruszając ramionami.

- Nawet ja nie mogę szukać jej astralną projekcją. Frost z łatwością by nas namierzyła, ona pewnie cały czas nas obserwuje Cerebrą...

W tej samej chwili, koza stojąca za Hope wystawiła pysk przed barierkę i chwyciła dziewczynę za włosy.

- Hej! Co ty sobie myślisz! - krzyknęła przestraszona mutantka.

- Chyba Cię polubiła - zażartowała Megan. Grupa roześmiała się. Sarah włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Dokładnie, Hope... Gdybym mogła teraz użyć swych zdolności, pociąg byłby nasz. - oznajmiła cicho przerywając wybuch radości w grupie.

- Nie uważacie, że musimy zmienić naszą taktykę, zacząć być bardziej aktywni, jeśli chcemy cokolwiek osiągnąć ? - dodała. Dziewczyna skierowała te słowa do wszystkich, ale wypowiedziała je patrząc na Matcha, lidera grupy. Chłopak zamyślił się, odwrócił głowę w inną stronę nie chcąc swoją odpowiedzą prowokować reakcji znajomej. Przez chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Network przeszła na drugi koniec wagonu, bo spostrzegła coś w ciemności. Uśmiechając się podeszła do drewnianej barierki zza której wyłonił się brązowy łeb konia. Dziewczyna pogłaskała go i delikatnie się do niego przytuliła. Hope wstała z podłogi otrzepawszy się z siana szybkim ruchem ręki i podeszła do koleżanki. Pogłaskała konia po głowie.

- Lubisz konie, Sarah? - zapytała Hope.

- Tak, bardzo... trochę dziwne jak na dziewczynę mającą więź z maszynami?

- No co ty...ja też bardzo lubię konie. Kiedyś byłam bardzo przywiązana do jednego.

Ben podszedł do mutantek zajętych rozmową. Dotknął ramienia Sarah zmuszając ją do odwrócenia się w jego stronę.

- Weźmiemy sprawę we własne ręce. Zrobimy to co uznamy za konieczne! - powiedział stanowczo, patrząc w brązowe oczy czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Sarah lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Teraz podoba mi się twoje podejście. Chodźmy do grupy.

Lekko popchnęła Matcha i Hope. Wkrótce cała trójka znalazła się przy pozostałych Paragons.

- Posłuchajcie! Na najbliższej stacji wyjdziemy z tego pociągu i zaczniemy działać bez względu na to co zrobi Frost. Jeśli będzie trzeba sprzeciwimy się jej. Czy ktoś ma coś przeciwko temu?

- Chyba mówię w imieniu każdego: Oczywiście że nie! - odparł Mark przytulając do siebie Megan. Pomiędzy głowy jego i dziewczyny wepchała swój pysk koza głośno becząc. Wszyscy zaśmiali się.

Dużo wcześniej zanim nieprzyjemna kobieta używając swoich wpływów kazała usunąć grupę mutantów z luksusowego wagonu, gdzieś na pustynnym odludziu Sleepwalker oparty o swój samochód pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Znalazł się na wysokiej i stromej skale obmywanej przez fale wzburzonego morza. Jego włosami potrząsał silny, zimny wiatr przesuwający po niebie ciemne jak atrament chmury. Podeszła do niego dziewczyna w czarnej sukni, jeszcze ciemniejszej niż twory przesuwające się po niebie. Jej twarz zakryta była przez cień i panujący dookoła mrok. Mężczyzna położył dłonie na jej ramionach.

- Ile jeszcze mam czekać? - ona zapytała go.

- Już niedługo, wszystko układa się po naszej myśli. Niedługo będziesz wolna.

Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo uspokajając swoją rozmówczynię.

- A ja rozszerzę swoje wpływy. - dodał z wyczuwalną w głosie satysfakcją.

W tym samym momencie Jessica spacerowała po bezdrożach wznosząc obok siebie tumany suchej pustynnej ziemi. Oddaliła się od tajemniczego chłopaka i jego samochodu z nadzieją, że odzyska czystość myśli i zdolność do nieskrępowanego niczym racjonalnego myślenia. Niestety pomimo kilkunastu minut patrzenia na ciągnące się aż po horyzont pustkowia, dziwne uczucie przebywania na granicy jawy i snu nie opuściło jej. Nie przypomniała sobie również rozmowy, którą przeprowadziła z nieznajomym w nocy, ale wiedziała już a być może uwierzyła, że naprawdę chciała się znaleźć w mieszkaniu swojej matki. Postanowiła wrócić do samochodu.

- Sleepwalker! Sleepwalker! - Czarnowłosy mężczyzna pogrążony w iluzji usłyszał głos wołający go spoza czarnych chmur. Otworzył oczy. Znów był w rzeczywistym świecie. Naprzeciwko niego stała Jessica. Miała wyraźnie lepszy humor.

- Gotowa do dalszej drogi? - zapytał.

- Tak, ruszajmy! - oznajmiła czarnowłosa. Chłopak wpuścił ją do samochodu a ona usiadła na fotelu.

- Kiedy wreszcie powiesz mi coś więcej o sobie? Zdajesz się wiedzieć o mnie wszystko a ja nie wiem o Tobie nic... - zapytała.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie. - odparł i kazał jej zapiąć pasy bezpieczeństwa.

Młodzi mutanci stali przy drodze prowadzącej w głąb kraju na spaloną przez letni żar pustynię. Słońce było już wysoko, upał dawał się im we znaki. Po krótkim odpoczynku i rozmowie na stacji kolejowej grupa zdecydowała, że dalszą drogę w kierunku miasteczka Salvation pokonają autostopem. Mieli nadzieję, że spośród wielu ludzi podróżujących w tych stronach znajdzie się ktoś, kto zechce pomóc grupie młodych mutantów zagubionych w sercu wielkiego kraju. Grupa próbowała ustalić pomiędzy sobą kolejność dalszych działań.

- Trzeba teraz ustalić kto z nas będzie łapał okazję. - oznajmił Mark.

- Oczywiście musi to być dziewczyna! - dodał.

- Ciekawe czemu? - zapytała złośliwie Megan.

- Proponuję Ciebie na ochotnika Sarah. - DJ zwrócił się do dziewczyny. Podszedł do niej. Wziął w dłoń jej włosy, przepuścił je przez palce. Pixie patrzyła na niego napełniając się zazdrością.

- Jesteś idealna. Nikt nie oprze się urokowi pięknej kobiety o kruczoczarnych włosach. - Mark lekko ją przytulił.

- Dobrze, zrobię to. Potrzymaj mój plecak. - Network dała chłopakowi swoje rzeczy. Podeszła na skraj drogi. Zauważyła, że zbliża się jakiś zielony mini-autobus. Poprawiła swoje włosy. W samochodzie siedziała para turystów: gruby mężczyzna w okularach i jego żona w słonecznym kapeluszu. Obaj ubrani byli w kwieciste koszule.

- Popatrz duszko! Jakaś dziewczyna potrzebuje pomocy! Zatrzymam się, weźmiemy ją! - mówił uradowany gruby kierowca.

- Ani mi się waż! Przyśpiesz! Udawaj, że jej nie widziałeś! - jego małżonka bardzo szybko ostudziła jego zamiary. Samochód z dużą prędkością przejechał obok Network. Podmuch wiatru podrzucił jej włosy.

- Czemu nie pozwoliłaś mi się zatrzymać duszko? - pytał rozgoryczony mężczyzna.

- Już ja cię oduczę oglądania się za młodymi dziewczynami zboczeńcu! Poczekaj aż wrócimy do domu! - żona go okrzyczała. Tymczasem Sarah wróciła zrezygnowana na pobocze.

- Zaraz będzie jechał następny... - Mark próbował nakłonić ją do powrotu. Dziewczyna poklepała Hope po ramieniu.

- Teraz twoja kolej. Powodzenia.

Trance za namową koleżanki wyszła na szosę. Zbliżał się kolejny pojazd. Jego kierowca, brodaty mężczyzna zwolnił a po chwili się zatrzymał. Obok niego siedziała blondynka w ciąży.

- Hej! Wybierasz się w podróż? Podrzucić Cię? - zapytał brodacz.

- Tak! Dziękuję! - dziewczyna ucieszyła się.

- Wskakuj do tyłu! - nieznajomy rozkazał z uśmiechem.

- Tylko... jest ze mną kilku przyjaciół...

Zza zarośli wyłonili się pozostali Paragons. Kobieta widząc WolfCuba krzyknęła przerażona.

- Mutanci? - zdziwił się brodacz.

- Tak... wszyscy jesteśmy mutantami. - odpowiedziała Hope. Słysząc to brodacz dodał gazu, aby jak najszybciej oddalić się od grupy młodych ludzi. Hope dotknęła ręki jego żony. Ona odepchnęła ją mocno.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! Przez Ciebie urodzę potwora!

- Zostaw moją żonę! - wrzasnął brodacz i splunął na dziewczynę. Samochód szybko znikł za zakrętem drogi. Mark podszedł do Hope. Podał jej chusteczkę higieniczną.

- Zetrzyj to świństwo z koszuli.

- Co za skurwysyn. - oznajmiła Sarah patrząc w stronę zakrętu.

- Nasz chleb powszedni. - Ben skomentował zdarzenie.

- Do trzech razy sztuka. - powiedziała Megan wyraźnie zmęczona i zniechęcona całą sytuacją.

- Teraz moja kolej. - Dodała.

Dziewczyna stojąc przy drodze delikatnie poruszała swoimi skrzydłami. Zbliżył się jakiś strasznie rozklekotany van. Siedziało w nim kilku długowłosych mężczyzn, wyglądających jak garstka podstarzałych hipisów. Zdawali się być wyraźnie pod wpływem narkotyków. Jeden z nich zauważył Megan.

- Popatrz, tam stoi Fairy. Patrz jak mienią się jej skrzydła na słońcu. - oznajmił jeden z nich.

- Fairy? Co ty pieprzysz? - spytał drugi.

- Tam, zobacz!

- O kurwa! Co ty nam dałeś do wąchania! Mówiłem ci że...

- Nie wiedziałem że to było takie, kurwa, mocne!

Pojazd szybko przejechał obok dziewczyny. Megan zupełnie załamana opuściła głowę.

- Następna runda dla Sarah? - Zapytał Mark.

- Może teraz my coś popróbujemy? - zaproponował Ben.

- Ty pójdziesz pierwszy Mark, nie masz zmienionego wyglądu. Może ci się uda. - dodał.

- Nie! Ja pójdę! - przerwał im Nicholas.

- Ty, ale przecież ty jesteś...

- Cały porośnięty sierścią. Wiem o tym. Ale lepiej jak się pokażemy tacy jakimi naprawdę jesteśmy. Żeby nie było powtórki z tego co spotkało Hope.

- W sumie masz rację. Do boju! - oznajmił Match zadowolony z pomysłu swojego kolegi. WolfCub czekał na następny nadjeżdżający samochód. Okazał się nim być dość duży, zdezelowany jeep. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych pojazd zatrzymał się. Z jego wnętrza wychylił się młody mężczyzna z kapeluszem na głowie. Zmierzył wzrokiem mutanta.

- Hej! Czy ty jesteś jednym z nich...mutantów?

- Tak. - odparł niechętnie Nicholas. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Organizm przygotowywał dla niego dwa scenariusze: walkę lub ucieczkę.

- Super! Jestem Joe - mężczyzna podał chłopakowi rękę.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał.

- Tak, właściwie to ja... razem z przyjaciółmi...

Reszta Paragons podeszła do samochodu. Joe przypatrywał się im przez dłuższą chwilę. Szczegółowo zbadał wzrokiem ciało i skrzydła Megan.

- Na co czekacie! Wskakujcie! Wszyscy się zmieścicie! - rozkazał entuzjastycznie. Grupa ucieszyła się z pierwszego w tym dniu sukcesu.

- Kurde! Sześciu mutantów! I wśród nich takie laski! Mamuśka nie uwierzy jak jej opowiem.

Grupa szybko zajęła miejsce w samochodzie Joe'a. Match i Mark usiedli obok niego a pozostali zajęli miejsca na tylnym siedzeniu.

- Skąd jedziecie? - zapytał Joe.

- Z instytutu Xaviera. - odpowiedział Mark.

- Xaviera? To znaczy tam gdzie są X-Men? Kurde, ale ja mam szczęście! Co powiecie na to, aby odwiedzić moją rodzinę po drodze? Oszaleją gdy was zobaczą.

- Oczywiście, chociaż nie na długo. Szukamy przyjaciółki. - odparł Ben.

- Jeśli wszyscy się zgodzą. - oznajmił Mark patrząc za siebie.

- Zgadzamy się, zgadzamy... przyda nam się odpoczynek i prysznic - poinformowała Hope.

- W takim razie załatwione!

Joe pogłośnił dźwięk z radia i "_far far away with my head up in the clouds..."_ rozległo się wewnątrz samochodu.

Joe bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźnił z nowymi znajomymi. Paragons przybliżyli mu ze szczegółami jakiego rodzaju posiadali zdolności i fizyczne zmiany. On postanowił opowiedzieć im o swej rodzinie.

- My od lat lubimy wszystko co niezwykłe i dziwne a mutanci, odmieńcy czy jak ich tam jeszcze nazywają interesowali nas od pokoleń. Babka prowadziła mamę po jakich się dało karnawałach pokazując jej dziwy natury. Później pojawili się pierwsi X-Men, mama oszalała na ich punkcie. Gdy się ożeniła wykupiła napromieniowaną ziemię w miejscu gdzie kiedyś przeprowadzali próby nuklearne, aby urodzić tu dzieci - mutanty. Niestety nie powiodło się jej. I ja, i moi bracia i siostra a także ich dzieci... wszyscy jesteśmy zwykli homo sapiens, nie ma w nas nic z superior.

- Może jesteś bardziej szczęśliwy niż ci się wydaje - odparła Sarah.

- Nikt cię nie opluł za to kim jesteś... - dodała Hope.

- Parę dni temu pobiłem się z jednym gnojkiem. Rządził się u nas w knajpie cały czas obrażając dziewczynę tam pracującą - mutantkę. Ona nie ma jakichś tam mocy... po prostu jej źrenice wyglądają jak u węża... ale co tam... o mało jej nie pobił, gdy podała mu piwo. Krzyczał, że przez to że się na niego patrzy będzie miał potwory zamiast dzieci i takie tam inne pierdoły.

- A nie miał on czasem brody? - zapytał z uśmiechem Ben.

- Miał...

- To ten sam dupek co opluł dzisiaj Hope...

Joe odwrócił głowę. Popatrzył na dziewczynę.

- W takim razie jak go zobaczę następnym razem to dostanie za Ciebie.

Po godzinie drogi samochód Joe'a skręcił z głównej autostrady na ziemną drogę ciągnącą się w głąb opuszczonej przez wszelką cywilizację pustyni.

- Zbliżamy się do mamuśki, kochani! Przygotujcie się! - poinformował wszystkich kierowca.

- Tu jest twój dom? Przecież nie widać żadnego miasta? - zdziwił się Ben.

- Dookoła pustynia, ani żywej duszy... - dodała Sarah.

-A co? Przecież mówiłem że na tych terenach przeprowadzano kiedyś próby jądrowe. Chcielibyście tu tłumu turystów? - odparł Joe śmiejąc się sam z siebie. Drużyna zauważyła w oddali miejsce o którym przed chwilą wspominał ich znajomy. Na samym środku pustyni stały dwie duże przyczepy kampingowe, pełniące rolę mieszkań dla rodziny Joe'a. Wokół nich było dużo różnych krzeseł, stołów i innych mebli nadgryzionych przez ząb czasu. Całą posiadłość odgrodzono od reszty pustkowia drewnianym płotem. Niedaleko domu bawiła się z psem trójka małych dzieci. Joe zaparkował auto przy ogrodzeniu. Wysiadł i poprosił aby mutanci zaczekali w środku samochodu.

- Zrobię mamuśce niespodziankę.

Wszedł na teren domu. Dzieci przybiegły się z nim przywitać i zrobił się dość duży hałas. Z jednej z przyczep wyszła kołyszącym się krokiem bardzo gruba kobieta. Podparła się pod boki.

- Kogo ja widzę, Joe wrócił z wyprawy! - wrzasnęła skrzeczącym głosem.

- Tak jest mamuśka! I nie uwierzysz jaki prezent Ci przywiozłem!

- Ciekawe co może mnie jeszcze zdziwić? - zapytała gruba.

- Hej! Chodźcie tutaj wszyscy. - zawołał na swoich nowo poznanych przyjaciół. Po chwili zza ogrodzenia wyszła szóstka młodych mutantów niosących swoje bagaże.

- Ojejku! To mutanci! - zawyła kobieta.

- Prosto od Xaviera, Mamuśka.

- Dzieci! Chodźcie tutaj! Prędko! - zaczęła nawoływać wszystkich mieszkańców swojego prowizorycznego domostwa. Wkrótce do matki przybiegła trójka dzieci razem ze swoim psem a z drugiej przyczepy kampingowej wyszła młoda dziewczyna o krótkich, czarnych włosach ubrana w dżinsowe spodenki i koszulę. Joe zaczął przedstawiać swoją rodzinę.

- To jest mamuśka o której wam tyle opowiadałem. To jest Mike, mój młodszy brat - pokazał na chłopaka wyglądającego na 12 lat.

- Moja młodsza siostra Molly - wskazał na dziewczynę.

- A to dzieci mojego starszego brata - Scotty i Jean - wskazał na dwójkę maluchów.

- Mamusiu: poznaj Bena, Marka, Hope, Sarah, Megan i Nicholasa.

Joe przedstawił rodzinie swoich nowych znajomych.

Sleepwalker zatrzymał samochód w małej miejscowości na parkingu jakiegoś motelu. Spojrzał na Jessikę. Zauważył, że dziewczyna była bardzo wyczerpana podróżą i z trudem zwalczała sen. Pogłaskał ją po głowie.

- Jesteś bardzo zmęczona? - zapytał.

- Raczej wymięta... marzę o długim gorącym prysznicu.

- Nie radziłbym w takiej dziurze... pewnie jest zepsuty i ocieka z rdzy i grzybów. - oznajmił wskazując na neon motelu w którym wypaliły się litery "T" i "L". Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Oboje wyszli z samochodu i skierowali się w stronę budowli. Chłopak znów ją objął. Przytulił swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Czarnowłosa odsunęła się od niego na kilka kroków.

- Nie rób tego. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że znam Cię wieki, to tak naprawdę dopiero co się poznaliśmy. Nie chcę tego... nie wiem dlaczego chciałam jechać do Salvation, czemu opuściłam szkołę. Nie sprawiaj, aby to było dla mnie jeszcze trudniejsze.

- Jestem Twoim snem, pamiętaj o tym... pragnęłaś mnie już kiedyś. Pragnęłaś, kiedy straciłaś Michelle, nie pamiętasz tego?

- Nie wiem o czym...

Sleepwalker wziął jej lewą dłoń. Dotknął ustami jej nadgarstka. Później zrobił to samo z drugą ręką.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swe ręce. Blizny całkowicie zniknęły.

- Co ty zrobiłeś? - zapytała zdziwiona.

- To proste, pokazałem Ci że zaakceptowałaś świat do którego Cię prowadzę.

Wzrok Jessie zrobił się mętny. Czarnowłosy objął ją i pocałował. Dziewczyna znów nie miała wystarczająco silnej woli aby się przed nim obronić.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział V**

**Nocne Rozmowy**

Kolejny dzień minął grupie mutantów na towarzyskich rozmowach z Joe, jego otyłą matką oraz jego młodszym rodzeństwem. Miłym zaskoczeniem po tylu niepowodzeniach i przykrościach jakich doświadczyli przez kilka ostatnich dni, była możliwość przebywania w towarzystwie tak sympatycznych ludzi, pełnych ciepła dla mutantów, nawet jeśli czasem ich fascynacja homo superior zdawała się przekraczać dopuszczalne granice. Gruba mamuśka kazała przynieść wszystkie taborety i krzesła jakie posiadała w swoim pustynnym "mieszkaniu". Wiedziała, że grupa jest zmęczona po podróży i pewnie również głodna i spragniona. Molly zdecydowała się zrobić wszystkim herbaty i przynieść coś do jedzenia. Wszyscy usiedli na czym się tylko dało a na dwóch pozostałych wolnych taboretach usadowiła się gruba kobieta. Mali Scott i Jean oglądali z zaciekawieniem kolorowe skrzydła Megan. Dziewczyna widząc, że były one przedmiotem dużego zainteresowania, zaczęła nimi wolno i płynnie poruszać. Dzieci jeszcze bardziej się ucieszyły. Mike usiadł pomiędzy Markiem a Benem. Cały czas patrzył na głowę Matcha spowitą jaskrawym płomieniem.

- Czy ten płomień ciągle się pali? Nie zapalasz nim rzeczy dookoła? - zapytał zaciekawiony.

- Pali się... nie zapalam, potrafię już kontrolować jego intensywność. - spokojnie wyjaśnił Match.

- A jakie masz jeszcze inne zdolności? - Mike nie przestawał wypytywać.

- A mógłbyś czymś rzucić? - zaproponował Ben.

Chłopak podniósł z ziemi kawałek drewna, po czym cisnął nim jak najdalej potrafił. Ognisty mutant skierował na patyk swą dłoń i wystrzelił z niej strugę ognia. Drewno spaliło się doszczętnie w powietrzu a zaraz po tym upadło na piaszczystą ziemię pustyni.

- Na przykład coś takiego. - oznajmił zadowolony Ben.

- Ach! Wspaniałe! Super! - Mike nie krył swojego podniecenia.

- Popatrz na mój pokaz. - odezwał się Mark. Włączył w swym odtwarzaczu jakąś melodię disco. Po chwili nad pustynią pojawiły się jaskrawe rozbłyski światła wyglądające zupełnie jak noworoczne fajerwerki.

- Super! Pokażecie coś jeszcze? - chłopiec był zachwycony swoimi nowymi znajomymi. Molly usiadła obok WolfCuba podając mu kubek z herbatą. Młody mutant podziękował, cały czas patrząc na błyski DJ-a. Dziewczyna przyglądała się przez dłuższą chwilę jego pokrytej sierścią twarzy. Dotknęła jego ramienia a następnie przesunęła kilka razy ręką po miękkim futrze.

- Gładkie... prawdziwe futro... - oznajmiła uśmiechając się do chłopaka.

- Tak, pewnie że prawdziwe... - odparł Nicholas.

- Wiesz, ja zawsze patrząc na telewizję myślałam, że to Wolverine jest najbardziej owłosiony...

- W tym go przewyższam... zresztą jestem też lepszym tropicielem. Moje zmysły są bardziej czułe niż jego! - WolfCub zaczął się chwalić.

- Tak ?

- Może to przez to, że on stępił je sobie przez papierosy.

Molly roześmiała się. Była bardzo zadowolona z rozmowy z nowo poznanym kolegą. Joe siedział przy dziewczynach oraz swej otyłej mamuśce. Hope i Megan rozmawiały o czymś z dziećmi zafascynowanymi skrzydłami Pixie. Joe nachylił się nad Sarah. Spojrzał spod kapelusza w jej ładne, brązowe oczy.

- Słuchaj... a może powiesz mi jakie ty masz zdolności? Całą drogę milczała, wiesz mamuśka? - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział patrząc na swą tłustą matkę.

- Patrz... - wyszeptała Network odsuwając się od mężczyzny. Światła w jego samochodzie zapaliły się a chwilę później zatrąbił klakson. Na chwilę uruchomił się silnik.

- Technokineza... chyba tak to się nazywa... - dodała. Wszyscy popatrzyli z wielkim zdziwieniem w stronę wozu.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie! Sarah pokazywała nam swoje możliwości! - uspokoił ich Joe zdejmując kapelusz. Gruba kobieta poprawiła się na taboretach.

- Słuchajcie! Skoro chcecie u nas przenocować, to co byście powiedzieli na wspólne ognisko! Porozmawialibyśmy sobie, wypoczęlibyście...

- Świetny pomysł. - odparła Megan.

- Pewnie że chcemy! - dodał Mark.

- Problem w tym że nie mamy żadnego drewna... nie ma co podpalić - oznajmił Joe. Molly słysząc propozycję mamuśki wstała i podeszła do brata.

- Mogę pojechać do miasta. - zaproponowała swą pomoc.

- To chyba dobry pomysł. - odparł Joe.

- Ale chcesz się z tym sama męczyć? - dodał.

- No nie...

Dziewczyna odwróciła się do WolfCuba.

- Nick? Nie chciałbyś ze mną pojechać? - zapytała.

- No nie wiem... to zależy co na to powie Match, w końcu... - mutant był troszkę zakłopotany propozycją czarnowłosej.

- Oczywiście, że chciałby! - oznajmił Ben. Speszony Nick popatrzył na niego a zaraz później na dziewczynę.

- Super! Chodź Nick, samochód jest za przyczepą!

Molly wraz ze swym nowym przyjacielem oddaliła się od pozostałych. Joe podszedł do matki.

- No, no... sposób w jaki patrzyła na niego... chyba coś z tego wyniknie...

- Obyś miał rację Joe, obyś miał rację...

Nastała głęboka noc. Dzieci cały czas nie spuszczały z oka Megan i Marka patrząc na kolorowe wzory na skrzydłach dziewczyny i świetlne pokazy jej chłopaka. Hope nie czuła się najlepiej, dlatego Mamuśka zaprowadziła ją do przyczepy gdzie dziewczyna mogła się spokojnie położyć i odpocząć. Ben i Sarah oddalili się na pustynię aby porozmawiać o dalszych planach poszukiwania Jessiki i razem pospacerować. Dziewczyna szła kilka kroków przed Matchem i kopiąc leżące dookoła kamienie wzbudzała wokół siebie tumany piasku.

- Dzisiaj pokazałeś, że naprawdę nadajesz się do dowodzenia grupą. - zaczęła rozmowę.

- Tak uważasz? - zapytał chłopak.

- Tak, kiedy dołączyłam do was wydawało mi się, że nasza "misja ratunkowa" dla mojej siostry nie powiedzie się właśnie przez Ciebie.

- Przeze mnie? Dlaczego tak myślałaś?

- Ponieważ wydawało mi się, że jesteś osobą która robi to co inni jej nakazują. Wiesz, Rahne, Shan, Emma Frost... ale teraz widzę, że się myliłam. Podjąłeś decyzję, sam odpowiadasz za swą grupę... podoba mi się to...

- Wiesz Sarah, nie wiadomo co ta decyzja nam przyniesie. W każdej chwili mogą tu wylądować X-Men w swoim samolocie i zabrać nas z powrotem do szkoły. - Match podzielił się z koleżanką swoimi obawami.

- I poddasz się bez walki? - Network zapytała go przewrotnie.

- Pewnie, że nie... - zadowolony z siebie chłopak oglądnął się za siebie. Zauważył, że rozmawiając z Sarah oddalił się od domu Joe'a.

- Słuchaj, może lepiej będzie jak wrócimy? Mogą nas potrzebować przy przygotowaniach do ogniska.

- Ciebie szczególnie Ben. - Sarah zaśmiała się uderzając kolegę pięścią w ramię.

- Masz rację...

Obaj mutanci wolnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę przyczep kempingowych.

Molly i Nicholas zbliżali się do najbliższego miasteczka, które było tak naprawdę zapadłą dziurą położoną w sercu pustyni. Przez całą drogę Nick mówił swej koleżance o dniach spędzonych w instytucie Xaviera, jego kolegach i nauczycielach, których ona znała dotychczas tylko z wiadomości w telewizji. Molly słuchała jego historii z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Samochód, którym kierowała znalazł się na głównej a zarazem jedynej drodze miasteczka po której kręciło się kilka osób, stałych bywalców okolicznych lokali rozrywkowych. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do stojącego przy jednym z domów szeryfa flirtującego z bardzo brzydką, miejscową kobietą a następnie skręciła za stację benzynową, zatrzymując auto na niewielkim parkingu położonym z dala od gęsto zaludnionej jak na takie miejsce stacji benzynowej i pobliskiej knajpy.

- Wolałabym abyś tutaj zaczekał. Wiesz, niektórzy mogą źle zareagować na Twój widok. Wiesz jacy są ludzie w małych miasteczkach. - oznajmiła dziewczyna czując lekkie zakłopotanie.

- Ok, ok... rozumiem Molly.

- Przepraszam, naprawdę. Dam Ci znak jak będę wracać a nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu.

Czarnowłosa zamknęła drzwi samochodu i poszła do pobliskiego sklepu. Wolfcub niezbyt zadowolony z sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł próbował zabić upływający mu wolno czas. Wystawił głowę przez okno, nasłuchiwał, wąchał, oglądał wszystko dookoła. Miał nadzieję, że może natrafi na jakiś ślad obecności Jessiki w tym miejscu. Słyszał rozmowę dochodzącą z baru pomieszaną z muzyką płynącą z psującej się szafy grającej, czyjeś krzyki na stacji benzynowej, szczekanie psa odpędzającego jakieś pustynne zwierzę które za bardzo zbliżyło się do siedzib ludzkich. Czuł wonie piwa i potu dochodzące z knajpy i perfumy damulki rozmawiającej z szeryfem. W pewnej chwili coś go bardzo zaniepokoiło. Poczuł znajomy zapach, który mu się bardzo źle z czymś skojarzył. Po chwili zauważył, że do knajpy wszedł brodaty mężczyzna, który wcześniej opluł Hope na autostradzie. Chłopak bardzo się zdenerwował. Postanowił działać na własną rękę i ukarać tego człowieka. Wyszedł z samochodu rozglądając się dookoła. Zauważywszy otwarte okno do knajpianej toalety wszedł przez nie do wnętrza budynku. Nikogo nie było w ubikacji, dlatego WolfCub mógł bez przeszkód popatrzeć przez szparę w drzwiach do środka pubu. Zauważył brodacza. Pech a może szczęście chciało, że mężczyzna szedł do łazienki. Nick szybko skoczył na kabinę. Ukrył się w ciemności w pobliżu sufitu. Brodaty wszedł do tej samej kabiny w której skrył się młody mutant. Ściągnął spodnie i usiadł na sedesie. W tym samym momencie WolfCub zawarczał. Mężczyzna przestraszył się i instynktownie spojrzał ponad siebie zauważając chłopaka ukrytego w cieniu. Jego sierść była zjeżona, oczy świeciły w ciemnościach. Mutant mocno zaczepił się na kabinie nogami , gwałtownym ruchem sięgnął po brodacza. Podniósł go do góry, spojrzał mu w twarz cały czas warcząc. Mężczyzna był przestraszony, nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa.

- Dzisiaj zrobiłeś coś podłego. Oplułeś dziewczynę, moją przyjaciółkę! Myślałeś, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Co to, to nie... pomyśl sobie jak ona się wtedy czuła! Może tak?

Nick rzucił przerażonym facetem. Brodacz wylądował z głową wewnątrz muszli klozetowej. Młody mutant szybko uciekł przez otwarte okno.

Molly wracała do auta niosąc kupione kawałki drewna na ognisko. Patrzyła w kierunku samochodu, aby zawołać kolegę. Drogę zagrodziło jej trzech mięśniaków. Byli brzydcy, mieli okrągłe twarze, szerokie karki i ogolone na łyso głowy. Patrzyli na nią oczami pełnymi poczucia zwycięstwa.

- Molly, Molly, Molly... sama w tak niebezpiecznym miejscu... może potrzebujesz ochrony? - zapytał jeden z nich, ten o najbardziej obleśnej twarzy.

- Odwal się ode mnie. Nie mam czasu. A poza tym nie jestem sama... Nick! Nick! Chodź tutaj!

- Ha, ha! Ciekawe co tym razem sobie wymyśliłaś księżniczko z pustyni! - spytał osiłek.

- Nick! - Molly rozglądała się nerwowo. W pewnym momencie zza drzew wyskoczył WolfCub. Osiłki przerażone jego widokiem zastygły w bezruchu. Nick bardzo szybko się z nimi uporał używając swej naturalnej szybkości, zwinności i ostrych pazurów. Po kilku krótkich chwilach pokonani mężczyźni jęczeli u jego stóp walając się po chodniku.

- Nick! Ukryj się, szeryf idzie! - krzyknęła dziewczyna wskazując ręką w kierunku z którego dochodził stróż prawa. Chłopak pobiegł do samochodu. Do Molly podszedł szeryf. Zobaczył leżących oprychów zauważając krew na ich zranionych kończynach.

- Co tu się stało? - zapytał z poważną miną.

- Tych trzech próbowało się do mnie dobrać. Ale zapomnieli, że kobiety też mają pazury i potrafią się bronić. - dziewczyna bardzo szybko wymyśliła swoją wersję wydarzeń.

- No, no... - szeryf podrapał się po głowie. Molly wróciła do samochodu. Policjant pomachał jej na pożegnanie.

- Pozdrów Mamuśkę! - zawołał za nią odchodząc w kierunku pubu.

- Oczywiście! - dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem.

- Panie szeryfie! To nie ona! Jakiś potwór nas zaatakował! Musi pan go znaleźć! Niech pan zobaczy jak nas podrapał! - krzyczał jeden z pokonanych.

- Dobra, Dobra... - odparł mężczyzna patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Molly szybko odjechała z parkingu.

- Nie musisz się już ukrywać Nick. - oznajmiła oglądając się do tyłu. Mutant wyszedł spod czerwonego koca.

- Dzięki za pomoc. Narażałeś się, jakby Cię zobaczył szeryf... - Molly kontynuowała.

- Przecież nie mogłem patrzeć bezczynnie...

- Byłeś wspaniały! Jestem szczęśliwą dziewczyną, mam swojego prywatnego Wolverine'a!

Dziewczyna pocałowała WolfCuba w policzek.

- I jeszcze raz, dzięki! - dodała.

- Słuchaj, a ten szeryf uwierzy, że ty ich tak podrapałaś? - Nick zapytał zapobiegawczo.

- Pewnie, on słynie tutaj ze swojej głupoty. - Oboje zaczęli się śmiać.

Nick i Molly wrócili do pustynnego domu dziewczyny, gdy zaczęło się ściemniać. Mamuśka krzątała się przy grillu, odganiając od niego dokuczające jej dzieci. Młodzi mutanci rozmawiali z Joe i ze sobą nawzajem. Kiedy tylko gruba zauważyła, że Wolfcub i Molly zbliżają się z drewnem, natychmiast ich do siebie zawołała.

- Chodźcie tutaj szybko! Im wcześniej zaczniemy tym lepiej! Nie ma co dłużej czekać! - kobieta ich ponagliła. Nicholas szybko uporał się z rozłożeniem ładunku na ziemi a inni zajęli się uformowaniem ogniska.

- Proszę o ogień! - Joe krzyknął do Bena.

Chłopak zapalił ustawiony przed nim stos drewna. Hope wyszła z przyczepy. Widząc ogień uśmiechnęła się.

- Chodź do nas! Szybko! - zawołał ją Mark.

- I wy także! - Gruba nawoływała dzieci, które gdzieś się oddaliły.

- Przestała Cię boleć głowa? - Sarah zapytała Hope.

- Tak, już w porządku...

Joe ustawił aparat.

- Wiecie... byłem kiedyś w Nowym Yorku... w Mutant Town. Zawitałem do pewnej małej kawiarni w której pracowała śliczna dziewczyna z ogonem. Przywitała mnie tam pewnym tekstem ze starego filmu... pamiętasz mamuśka?

- Oczywiście.

- Więc patrzcie do obiektywu i powtarzajcie!

_"We accept you, we accept you! One of us! One of us! Gooble gabble, Gooble gabble, one of us!" _

Rodzina Joe oraz szóstka młodych mutantów zostali uwiecznieni na zdjęciu. Wszyscy zajęli się ogniskiem, spędzając dalszy wieczór na jedzeniu i wspólnych rozmowach. Sarah i Hope odeszły od grupy i usiadły niedaleko, na ławce stojącej obok jednej z przyczep kempingowych. Sarah zauważyła, że jej towarzyszka była cicha, starała się unikać rozmów i kontaktu z innymi. Takie zachowanie było do niej niepodobne.

- Mało zjadłaś... - Czarnowłosa starała się zacząć rozmowę.

- Nie za bardzo lubię takie rzeczy, szkodzą mi... gdyby rozbolał mnie brzuch w trakcie dalszej drogi to mielibyśmy kłopot. - odpowiedziała Hope. Znów zapanowała cisza.

- Ale nie chodzi tylko o to, prawda? Myślisz o niej cały czas, mam rację? - Network wciąż pytała, gdyż widziała że jej koleżance było ciężko. Hope nie odpowiadała jej.

- Masz mi za złe, że o niej źle mówiłam... - Sarah kontynuowała.

- Powiedz mi jedno... dlaczego ty jej nie lubisz, dlaczego nie lubisz swojej siostry? - spytała Hope po chwili namysłu.

- Ech... Gdyby tak rzeczywiście było to czy teraz siedziałabym tu z wami? Wiesz, nawet jeśli chcesz się z kimś pogodzić, kogoś zrozumieć a ta osoba nie daje ci szansy to nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to od strony Jessiki? Ona Cię nie lubi? Dlaczego?

- Hope, czy kiedykolwiek rozmawiałyście o mnie?

- Nie, ona nie lubiła nigdy mówić o sobie chociaż raz... powiedziała, że kiedy byłyście dziećmi wasz ojciec rozdzielił was, kiedy odszedł od matki.

- W tym właśnie rzecz... Kiedy byłyśmy małe, wszystko zawsze robiłyśmy razem. Byłam dla Jessiki jej jedyną przyjaciółką, która zawsze ją rozumiała... W sumie byłyśmy ze sobą tak związane, że ona nie chciała zauważać innych ludzi. Wiesz co musiało się stać jak musiała razem z mamą wyjechać w zupełnie nieznane jej miejsce, podczas gdy ja zostałam w domu z ojcem? Jessica musiała znienawidzić za to ojca, winić go za to, że stała się samotna, wytykana przez ludzi palcami. Przez te wszystkie lata kojarzyła ojca ze mną, wyrobiła sobie o mnie tak samo złe zdanie jak o nim. Nigdy nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale już w pierwszych dniach w Instytucie potraktowała mnie niezwykle chłodno a później nie chciała nawet patrzeć w moją stronę. Kiedyś powiedziała do mnie coś chłodno, kiedy próbowałam z nią porozmawiać. Coś w stylu: "teraz sobie o mnie przypomniałaś..." czy coś podobnego...

- A przez ten cały czas jak Jessie wyjechała, nie próbowałaś się z nią kontaktować, porozmawiać?

- Na początku tak... dzwoniłam, ale nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać, nie odpisywała na listy. W końcu się na nią obraziłam i zerwałam kontakt. Teraz wiem, że to był błąd. Powinnam wiedzieć, że jej złość przekształci się kiedyś w tęsknotę za siostrą. Ale byłam wtedy dzieckiem, tak jak i ona... A teraz nie wiem nawet czy zdołam naprawić ten błąd.

- Nie mów tego... oczywiście, że zdołasz! Kiedy odnajdziemy Jessikę pogodzisz się z nią. Porozmawiam z nią, przekonam ją do Ciebie... Na pewno wszystko się między wami poukłada.

- Widzę że przekonałaś się do mnie... Jesteś słodka, wiesz o tym? Naprawdę... cieszę się, że Jessica znalazła tak wspaniałą przyjaciółkę. Ona pewnie czuje to samo... - Sarah oznajmiła uśmiechając się do swej rozmówczyni.

- Tak myślisz?

- Na pewno. Otwarła się przed Tobą a to znaczy, że jesteś dla niej kimś wyjątkowym.

- Ach, nawet nie wiesz jak chciałabym żeby tak było...

Hope znów się zamyśliła. Westchnęła i przeciągnęła się. Popatrzyła na twarz Sarah.

- Jesteś do niej strasznie podobna. Masz takie same śliczne oczy... rozmowa z Tobą dodała mi odwagi. Pójdę do przyczepy, spróbuję polecieć jak najdalej się da moją astralną projekcją, może zauważę Jessikę, albo chociaż wpadnę na jakiś jej ślad...

- W takim razie ja wracam do grupy. Powodzenia...

- Na razie.

Światło palącego się ognia rozświetlało pogrążoną już w nocy okolicę. Megan patrzyła na ogień, obserwowała z uwagą jego taniec a jej myśli wędrowały gdzieś daleko. Mark skończył już rozmowę i żarty z Joe i jego matką, postanowił że resztę wieczoru spędzi w towarzystwie swojej dziewczyny. Pochylił się nad nią.

- Megan... troszkę tutaj za głośno, nie sądzisz? - zapytał.

- Tak, ale przynajmniej wesoło. - odparła szczerze dziewczyna.

- Chodź ze mną, chyba należy nam się pięć minut w samotności?

Pixie nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie. Wstała i cichutko ruszyła w kierunku pustyni. Mark przeczuwał, że coś ją gryzło.

- Na co czekasz! - Megan ponagliła go. Mutanci odchodząc od ogniska, stanęli za przyczepą aby mieć odrobinę prywatności.

- Megan, dziwnie się dziś zachowujesz. Co ci się dzieje? - zapytał Mark.

- Nieprawda. - Pixie zaprzeczyła odwracając głowę.

- Prawda... posmutniałaś odkąd musieliśmy wysiąść z pociągu, zaraz... odkąd czekaliśmy na autostop. Chyba wiem o co Ci chodzi, jesteś zła o to co powiedziałem do Sarah? Tak? Jesteś o nią zazdrosna?

- Nie! To znaczy... nie do końca... chodzi o coś troszkę innego. - dziewczyna była zmieszana jego pytaniem, jej myśli błądziły a odpowiedź nie mogła się sformułować.

- Powiedz, nie możemy mieć przed sobą sekretów. - chłopak naciskał na nią.

- Wiesz, mam czasami wrażenie że traktujesz mnie tak jak inne dziewczyny które próbowałeś poderwać przede mną...

- Czemu tak myślisz? Przecież rozmawialiśmy już o tym, powiedziałem Ci że tym razem jest inaczej, że wreszcie zdecydowałem, że to musisz być ty...

- Tak, ale wiem że kilka dziewczyn usłyszało od Ciebie coś podobnego... a teraz Twoje przymilanie się do Sarah! - Pixie krzyknęła zaciskając pięść. Mark położył dłonie na jej ramionach.

- Posłuchaj Megan... może mówiłem coś takiego komuś wcześniej... ale tym razem jest inaczej. Wcześniej umawiałem się z wieloma dziewczynami tylko dlatego że szukałem u nich tego "czegoś", ale żadna z nich tego nie miała. Nie potrafię chodzić z kimś tylko po to aby go nie zranić a samemu męczyć się... ale teraz moje poszukiwania się skończyły. Wiem, że przy tobie czuję to "coś" i chcę abyś mi zaufała, proszę.

Megan uśmiechnęła się.

- Mogłeś sobie nie robić opinii takiego podrywacza. Na pewno byłoby mi łatwiej...

- Hmm... w sumie cieszę się, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosna.

Megan rozluźniła się. Mark objął ją i pocałował.

Joe i jego matka spacerowali po okolicy. Zauważyli przytuloną do siebie parę.

- Noc robi się gorąca - odparła gruba.

- 1:0 dla nocy, mamuśka!

WolfCub i Molly także oddalili się od ogniska. Dziewczyna wyczuła, że od wizyty w mieście coś gnębiło chłopaka.

- Rozchmurz się... dobrze zrobiłeś tym gadom. I tak jak Ci mówiłam, szeryf niczego się nie domyśli bo absolutnie nie grzeszy on intelektem. Przecież znam go od dawna. - próbowała go pocieszyć.

- Nie myślę o tych zbirach... raczej o tym co zrobiłem tamtemu brodaczowi.

- Wsadziłeś mu głowę do kibla? Jak dla mnie to za mała kara dla kogoś kto opluł i obraził kobietę.

- Nie o to chodzi... wiesz dlaczego ja tak bardzo się na niego wściekłem? Sam się nad tym zastanawiałem, Ben pewnie powiedziałby żebym go olał... ale ja po prostu nie mogłem. W jego zachowaniu widziałem samego siebie.

- Nie mów bzdur. Jesteś o niebo lepszy od tamtej świni... pokazałeś to.

- Tak... ale ja zachowywałem się w stosunku do Jessiki tak samo jak on w stosunku do nas. Wkurzała mnie swoim zachowaniem i innością a ja nie kryłem się z niechęcią do niej. Ona nigdy tego nie okazywała, ale pewnie nieraz ją to bolało... może to jeden z powodów jej ucieczki z tamtym gościem...

- Jeszcze masz szansę wszystko odkręcić. Musicie ją odnaleźć. - Molly ponownie go pocieszyła.

- Tak... ale czy ona będzie chciała ze mną rozmawiać? - Nick był pewien obaw.

- Cóż, sam musisz się tego dowiedzieć.

- Chyba pójdę już spać. Muszę mieć siły, aby rozszarpać tego kretyna który porwał Jessie.

Molly chwyciła chłopaka za rękę.

- Zaczekaj. Może już nigdy więcej nas nie odwiedzicie... zamknij oczy.

Dziewczyna objęła ramionami mutanta i mocno go pocałowała.

Joe i gruba zauważyli także i tą parę.

- 2:0, mamuśka! Może spełni się twoje marzenie?

Tęga kobieta pochlipywała ze wzruszenia.

Jedynymi osobami, które pozostały przy ognisku były Sarah i Ben. Oboje milcząco wpatrywali się w ogień, który chłopak co chwilę wzmacniał swoimi płomieniami.

- Jak to jest, być zamkniętym w pancerzu nie do przeniknięcia dla innych? - zapytała Network.

- Mówisz o moim płomieniu? Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić. Wystarczy jeśli nie będę się za bardzo zbliżał do innych a wszystko będzie ok.

- Właśnie w tym najgorszy problem... nie chciałbyś się do kogoś przytulić, pocałować?

- Wiesz... staram się nie myśleć o takich rzeczach. Kiedy jednak przychodzą chwilę zwątpienia i załamania myślę o innych, którzy mają gorzej niż ja. Kevin, Rogue...

- Czyli tęsknisz za bliskością. - oznajmiła Sarah.

- Przecież jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. - cicho odpowiedział jej chłopak. Zapanowała cisza. Sarah wstała.

- Tak... idę się trochę przespać. Jutro na pewno spotkamy się z Jessie. Musimy być wypoczęci i gotowi na wszystko. Jutro przylecą X-Men.

- Skąd ta pewność? - zapytał zdziwiony Match.

- Przeczucie. Po prostu.

Dziewczyna poszła w stronę przyczepy. Ben znów wzmocnił płomień ogniska.

- Przykro mi Joe, nie będzie 3:0 dla nocy... - powiedział sam do siebie.

Hope usiadła na łóżku w jednej z przyczep. Rozglądnęła się wokół siebie, dookoła było pełno gratów i starych ubrań. Dziewczynie nie podobało się to, ale wiedziała że nie mogła liczyć na nic lepszego na odludnej pustyni. Zamknęła oczy a po chwili opuściła swoje ciało w postaci astralnej projekcji. Unosząc się coraz wyżej i wyżej, widziała siebie, obozowisko rodziny Joe'a i jej kolegów zajętych rozmowami, pustynię i widoczne z oddali światła miasta. Podążyła w ich kierunku. Bardzo szybko przekroczyła granicę stanu. Poczuła, że coś ją woła, zaprasza do siebie. Popłynęła w kierunku tej zachęcającej myśli.

- Jessica - pomyślała. Czuła jej obecność, jej oddech i dotyk skóry przez delikatną piżamę. Zapach szamponu w jej włosach i odbijające się światło w brązowych oczach. Słyszała jej płacz, widziała usta unoszące się w uśmiechu. Po chwili znalazła się przed motelem w którym naprawdę zatrzymali się Sleepwalker i Jessie. Dziewczyna zauważyła w jednym z okien światło. Poczuła straszliwy niepokój, uczucie rozrywające ją od środka, wołające o pomoc z tysiąca drzwi hotelu czarniejszego niż suknia uszyta z nocy i ból rany zadanej przez hebanowe, czarne lustro prowadzące do świata iluzji. Bardzo szybko znalazła się w pokoju. Widziała Jessie siedzącą przy ścianie i stojącego przy niej mężczyznę o długich włosach ubranego w ciemny strój z peleryną.

- Jessica! Musisz do nas wrócić! Grozi Ci niebezpieczeństwo! - próbowała wykrzyczeć.

Sleepwalker wyczuł jej obecność. Popatrzył w jej stronę. Hope została przeniesiona do innego miejsca. Unosiła się nad skałą sterczącą z oceanu o którą uderzały fale. Widziała stojącą nad przepaścią dziewczynę w czarnej sukni. Długowłosy pojawił się przed nią. Chwycił ją za szyję. Było to dziwne, gdyż nikt inny wcześniej nie mógł dotknąć jej astralnej projekcji.

- Zdenerwowałaś mnie dziewczynko! Ale teraz znam twoje sekrety.

Z całych sił rzucił widmo dziewczyny w pędzące na niebie chmury. Hope wróciła do swego ciała. Reakcja jej organizmu była gwałtowna, wydała z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk. Wszyscy Paragons usłyszeli go i pobiegli do przyczepy w której była dziewczyna.

- Hope! Co się stało? - zapytał Ben.

- Wszystko w porządku? - dodał. Zlana potem Trance ściskała w rękach poduszkę. Ciężko jej było złapać oddech.

- Jessica... musimy się pospieszyć. On chce zrobić coś bardzo złego Jessice.

Nad motelem w którym zatrzymali się Preview i jej towarzysz królowała noc. Sleepwalker będąc w swej "ziemskiej" postaci wysokiego chłopaka z czarnymi włosami patrzył przez okno na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Do pokoju weszła Jessica. Miała mokre włosy a na sobie czarny podkoszulek i krótkie spodenki. Usiadła na fotelu oddalonym od miejsca w którym przebywał chłopak.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał ją czarnowłosy.

- Dobrze, w sumie zaskoczona jestem, że mają tu takie ładne łazienki. Czasami rzeczy są zupełnie inne niż sobie je wyobrażamy. - oznajmiła dziewczyna uśmiechając się.

- A co z Twoją pamięcią?

- Już lepiej... wiem, że chciałam bardzo spotkać się ze swą matką w Salvation a Frost nie pozwalała mi wyjechać. Później pojawiłeś się ty i zaproponowałeś swoją pomoc. Wciąż jednak mam mętlik w głowie, kiedy próbuje sobie przypomnieć nasze pierwsze spotkanie.

- Nie ważne... kiedy dotrzemy do Salvation wszystko powinno stać się jasne.

- Może tak... ale cały czas mam przeczucie, że jestem w jakimś śnie, że błądzę gdzieś nie mogąc znaleźć swojej drogi.

- Dlatego jestem przy tobie... jestem twoim drogowskazem.

Chłopak usiadł przy Jessice. Próbował ją objąć.

- Zobaczysz się ze swoją matką. Wtedy wszystko się wyjaśni... - mówił do niej cicho.

- Ech... - dziewczyna nie była zadowolona z jego obecności.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytał ją.

- Nie, nic, ale wspomnienia z dzieciństwa nie są dla mnie najlepsze...

- Czy chciałabyś mi o sobie opowiedzieć?

- Po co? Przecież i tak wiesz o mnie wszystko.

- Tak, ale być może ty nie wiesz o sobie wszystkiego... - odparł bardzo tajemniczo chłopak.

- Cholera... nie lubię jak mówisz zagadkami. Mam wtedy większy mętlik w głowie. - powiedziała Jessica lekko podnosząc głos.

- Po prostu opowiedz mi o sobie. Czemu chcesz się tak bardzo spotkać ze swoją matką? Byłaś z nią w złych stosunkach?

- Nie, naprawdę nie. Ona zawsze mi we wszystkim pomagała i akceptowała mnie, nawet po tym gdy okazało się że jestem mutantem.

- Czyli zawsze była dla Ciebie ważna?

- Tak a poza tym gdy byłam mała, uwielbiałam spędzać czas z moją siostrą bliźniaczką. Ja nie mogłam znaleźć wspólnego języka z innymi dziewczynkami, one zawsze robiły i lubiły zupełnie co innego niż ja... ale Sarah była inna. Zawsze była przy mnie i mi pomagała, pomimo tego że nie zgadzała się ze mną w wielu sprawach. Wtedy byłam zbyt słaba żeby walczyć z podłością ludzi, ale to właśnie Sarah mnie przed wszystkim chroniła... w końcu jednak...

- Wasi rodzice się rozeszli, tak?

- Tak... ja z mamą wyjechałam do jej rodzinnych stron. Ojciec pozostał z Sarah w naszym dawnym domu. To było dla mnie straszne przeżycie... tęskniłam za Sarah i zaczynałam nienawidzić naszego ojca za to co nam zrobił. Nie mogłam znaleźć się w nowym środowisku, po raz kolejny zostałam odtrącona... nie było przy mnie Sarah, nie miał mnie kto bronić... znienawidziłam ją za to. Wyrzucałam każdy list, który od niej do mnie przychodził aż w końcu przestała pisać. Nie chciałam zawierać z nikim znajomości, nienawidziłam tamtego miasta i całego świata... chciałam przenieść się w inne miejsce, z dala od bólu i uprzedzeń.

- Czy nie pamiętasz jeszcze czegoś z tamtego okresu? Czegoś bardzo ważnego co wtedy się wydarzyło? - mężczyzna naciskał, drążył temat.

- Nie, zamknęłam się wtedy w sobie i właściwie...

Chłopak zbliżył się do niej. Objął ją rękami. Wydawało jej się, że są one bardzo zimne. Lekko zadrżała.

- Nie pamiętasz podróży przez dom pełen tysiąca drzwi, przez które przechodząc szukałaś drogi do swej ziemi obiecanej, swej krainy magii i życzeń? Nie pamiętasz skały pośród oceanów na której wszystkie oczy zwrócone są w Ciebie i spełniają każdą Twoją prośbę?

- Posłuchaj... prosiłeś mnie żebym opowiedziała Ci o sobie, o tym co wydarzyło się w Salvation. Nie mam ochoty na słuchanie pseudo filozoficznej poezji, naprawdę. Było mi wtedy bardzo źle i z depresji wyratowało mnie przypadkowe spotkanie w bibliotece. Poznałam wtedy Michelle, wdała się ze mną w przypadkową rozmowę a ja zostałam zauroczona jej osobowością i spojrzeniem na życie. Nabrałam wtedy sił do wszystkiego, pierwszy raz poczułam co to znaczy mieć prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. Michelle nauczyła mnie w jaki sposób czerpać siłę z własnej odmienności i nie dać się zjeść przez otoczenie. Michelle stworzyła mnie taką jaką teraz jestem. Wkrótce pojawiły się u mnie pierwsze symptomy tego że jestem zasranym mutantem... Najpierw sny, potem wizje przyszłości które zawsze się sprawdzały. Początkowo były to pierdoły typu, że za chwilę zadzwoni listonosz, lecz pewnego dnia...

Podczas mówienia tych słów w oczach Jessie pojawiły się łzy.

- Miałam wizję śmierci Michelle. Obudziłam się z płaczem, dzwoniłam do niej, prosiłam żeby uważała na siebie... cały dzień płakałam, jakbym wiedziała że moja wizja się spełni. Wkrótce dowiedziałam się, że Michelle nie żyje, jakiś przeklęty skurwysyn rozbił samochód w pobliżu jej domu zabijając ją na miejscu. Wtedy mój świat zawalił się całkowicie... - Po policzkach Jessiki popłynęły łzy.

- Wiedziałam, że nie będę w stanie żyć z świadomością, że Michelle umarła bo kazałam jej zostać w domu. Nie chciałam po raz kolejny zmagać się z rzeczywistością. Wiedziałam, że sprawię mnóstwo bólu mojej mamie, która cały czas mnie wspierała ale po prostu nie mogłam. Poszłam do łazienki i podcięłam sobie pieprzone żyły. Czekałam na śmierć, ale nawet to zawaliłam. Ktoś mnie uratował.

- Powiedz mi a czy wahałaś się zanim to zrobiłaś?

- Tak, bardzo. Nie mogłam zrobić tego kroku przez długą chwilę.

- A może w ogóle go nie zrobiłaś? Czy nie pamiętasz, że policja dziwiła się czemu na żyletkach nie było śladu krwi chociaż ty byłaś prawie martwa z powodu jej upływu? Czy nie pamiętasz, że odłożyłaś je, bo zdecydowałaś. że jednak chcesz żyć? Czy nie pamiętasz, że rany zostały Ci zadane przez czarne jak noc lustro rozbijające się przed Tobą, uwalniające Twą śmierć? Czy nie pamiętasz że to była noc kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy?

- Przestań. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Zrobiłam to wtedy i teraz bardzo tego żałuję, ale nie mogę zmienić przeszłości. - powiedziała czarnowłosa bardzo zdenerwowana.

- Naprawdę. A czy nie zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, że Twoja moc może działać w inny sposób. Że być może jesteś czymś innym, czymś więcej niż prekognitką? Nie pomyślałaś, że Twoje myśli mogą kształtować przyszłość i przeszłość?

- Tego już za wiele! Nie dość, że nie chcesz wyjawić mi o co Ci chodzi z tymi podchodami, to jeszcze oskarżasz mnie... może o to, że sama wywołałam śmierć Michelle, że ją zabiłam!

Jessica bardzo gwałtownie wstała. Chciało jej się płakać. Wiedziała że musiała jak najszybciej oddalić się z tego pomieszczenia, jak najdalej od chłopaka którego wpływu na siebie nie rozumiała. On mocno złapał ją za dłoń, przewrócił na łóżko. Unieruchomił jej ręce, po czym sam położył się przyciskając ją swym ciałem.

- W takim razie może chcesz zobaczyć prawdę? Teraz otworzą się przed Tobą wrota do twej krainy... musimy tylko odnaleźć klucz!

Przycisnął ją jeszcze mocniej. Zaczął całować po szyi, twarzy, ustach. Czuła jego zimny jak lód dotyk, nieprzyjemnie chłodne pocałunki.

- Zostaw mnie! Odpieprz się ode mnie! - krzyczała.

Wiedziała, że musi szybko się uwolnić. Zamknęła oczy. Po policzkach pociekły jej łzy. Sleepwalker sięgnął ręką pod jej bluzkę a później usiłował dostać się pod spodenki. Jessica zacisnęła pięści.

- Zostaw mnie! - wrzasnęła jeszcze mocniej.

Chłopak na chwilę przybrał swoją prawdziwą postać, długowłosego mężczyzny ubranego w noc. Odskoczył od Jessie, zrobił kilka kroków w tył i oparł się o drzwi.

- Skoro nie chcesz poznać prawdy... trudno... idę pospacerować.

Wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Czarnowłosa poprawiła ubranie, przetarła łzy i sięgnęła do plecaka po telefon. Wyjęła go, ale okazało się że był zepsuty. Zaklęła rzucając nim do śmietnika.

Sleepwalker szedł przyhotelową alejką pogrążoną w mroku. Po chwili zniknął w panujących dookoła ciemnościach. Znów stał na skale sterczącej ze wzburzonego morza. Podeszła do niego kobieta w czarnej sukni.

- Przegrałeś, ona pokazała, że nadal potrafi nas zniszczyć. Możemy stracić wszystko jeśli zrobisz kolejny błąd.

- Nie zrobię. Tym razem jedziemy prosto do Salvation. Tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło a rzeczywistość jest zawirowana tak że przejście do nas będzie dla niej najłatwiejsze. Jej dar powinien otworzyć bramy i dać nam prawdziwą wolność. Kiedy to się już stanie...

- Będziemy mogli spełnić jej marzenie, jej prośbę z tamtego dnia. Stworzymy świat tylko dla niej, w którym wreszcie będzie bezpieczna.

Mówiąc to dziewczyna wyszła z cienia. Wiatr potrząsał jej czarnymi włosami. Uśmiechnęła się a jej twarz okazała się być lustrzanym odbiciem twarzy Jessiki Vale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział VI**

**Jessica Vale**

_What do they see when they look at me ?_

_Who are they to judge me_

_If they never spoke with me ?_

_Never looked without laughing_

_Never tried to see, see me_

Paragons po nocy pełnej rozmów i zwierzeń przespali się przez kilka godzin w jednej z przyczep kampingowych stanowiących domostwo rodziny Joe'a. Wszyscy z grupy wstali bardzo wcześnie rano gdyż wiedzieli iż konieczne było, aby jak najszybciej ruszyć do miasteczka Salvation. Dzięki nocnej sesji z astralną projekcją Hope dowiedzieli się, że Jessica znajdowała się już na terenie stanu Oklahoma a zamiary jej towarzysza nie należały do najczystszych. Po spakowaniu swoich osobistych rzeczy młodzi mutanci zebrali się przy samochodzie ich nowego przyjaciela. Gruba kobieta stała naprzeciw nich a dwoje jej najmłodszych dzieci trzymało się jej spódnicy. Kilka kroków dalej stał młodszy brat Joe'a i jego siostra Molly.

- Nawet nie wiecie ile nam radości sprawiliście tą wizytą. Zdjęcia z ogniska będą dla nas czymś wyjątkowym - powiedziała gruba.

- Przestań mamuśka, bo zaraz się popłaczesz - pouczył ją Joe.

- Pewnie nasi koledzy bardzo się spieszą, więc jak najszybciej skończmy te pożegnania i ruszajmy w dalszą drogę. - dodał.

- Dziękujemy za wszystko - oznajmiła Sarah.

- My też będziemy o was pamiętać. - odparł Mark.

- Odwiedzicie nas kiedyś? - zapytała tęga kobieta.

- Oczywiście, że tak! - odpowiedziała pewnie Megan.

- Jeśli tylko będziemy mogli. - dodał Ben.

- Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś się do mnie odezwać jak to wszystko się skończy. - Molly zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Nicholasa.

- Możesz na mnie liczyć. - odparł chłopak.

- W takim razie ruszamy - oznajmił Joe klepiąc Hope po plecach.

- Pewnie już się nie możesz doczekać. - wyszeptał patrząc dziewczynie prosto w oczy.

- Tak... - Trance odparła czując się trochę zmieszana tym, że jej zachowanie zdradzało jak bardzo chciała kontynuować podróż i spotkać się z Jessiką. Gdy tylko wszyscy mutanci zajęli miejsca w samochodzie mężczyzna ruszył w drogę. Gruba machała im chustką do nosa na pożegnanie a gromadka jej podopiecznych jeszcze przez chwilę goniła ich auto po pustyni. Molly smutno spoglądała za oddalającym się jej nowym przyjacielem.

Samochód Sleepwalkera i Jessiki dojechał do miasteczka wyglądającego na całkowicie opuszczone od dziesięcioleci. Znajdowała się tam stara stacja benzynowa na której stała zardzewiała karoseria samochodu, który kiedyś został porzucony przez swego właściciela, drewniany szyld reklamujący dawno już nie istniejący lokal gastronomiczny wyblakłymi, prawie niemożliwymi do odczytania literami oraz dziwny czarny budynek wyglądający jak kościół. Pozostałe budowle zostały zamienione przez żywioły natury oraz ludzi odwiedzających cmentarzysko w sterty kamieni i drewna, które z każdym mijającym rokiem przestawały przypominać wytwory ręki człowieka. Było już po południu i słońce świeciło wysoko nad horyzontem. Para wyruszyła w drogę kilka godzin po swojej kłótni w hotelu, jeszcze przed świtem, gdy księżyc unosił się nad bezkresną pustynią. Jazda była długa, dlatego dziewczyna postanowiła ją przespać, dzięki czemu mogła nabrać sił i uniknąć rozmowy z towarzyszem któremu nie ufała już i którego się obawiała. Chłopak wyszedł z auta i delikatnie dotknął policzka śpiącej jeszcze dziewczyny.

- Jessica, pobudka. Czas wstawać! - krzyknął. Czarnowłosa powoli otworzyła oczy. Wyglądnęła za szybę patrząc na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę.

- Już dojechaliśmy? Przecież mieliśmy... cały dzień... - dziewczyna była zdziwiona tym jak szybko minął jej czas podróży.

- Pomyślałem, że na chwilę się tu zatrzymamy. - Odparł chłopak nie patrząc na swą towarzyszkę.

Jessica wyszła z samochodu. Kurz i piasek wzbił się z miejsca w którym stanęły jej stopy. Mutantka rozglądnęła się dookoła zasłaniając oczy od blasku Słońca własną ręką.

- Kurde... przecież to jakieś cholerne cmentarzysko... - oznajmiła zdziwiona.

- Miejsce, które przestało już śnić. - dodał jej towarzysz.

- Jak na cmentarzu... nie wiem czemu ale nie podoba mi się tu. Po co tutaj przyjechaliśmy?

- Pomyślałem, że może chcesz rozprostować kości, że może musisz coś zrobić...

Mówiąc te słowa mężczyzna próbował ją objąć.

- Nic mi się nie chce. I nie dotykaj mnie. Mówiłam Ci już o tym.

Jessica błyskawicznie odsunęła się od niego. W tym samym momencie zauważyła stary kościół. Budynek w tajemniczy sposób przykuł jej uwagę. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w jego mury rozpadające się ze starości i okna w których tkwiły porozbijane witraże. Jej nastawienie do miejsca w którym się znalazła zmieniło się radykalnie.

- Może jednak... wejdę tam na pięć minut, dobrze? - oznajmiła wskazując na budowlę.

- Oczywiście, być może po to się tu zatrzymaliśmy.

Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę budynku. Chłopak oparł się o samochód. Zamknął oczy wchodząc w charakterystyczny dla siebie trans.

Podczas drogi do miasta w którym spodziewano się zastać Jessikę, kilku młodych mutantów usnęło w samochodzie a jednym z nich była Hope. Dziewczyna spała z głową opartą o ciało Sarah. We śnie znalazła się na skale wystającej z morza o którą co chwilę uderzały fale a nad jej głową z dużą szybkością przesuwały się czarne chmury. Mutantka zrobiła krok do przodu. Zauważyła stojącą nad przepaścią kobietę w czarnej sukni.

- Jessie? To ty? Jessie? - zapytała zdziwiona. Próbowała się z nią porozumieć i w tym samym momencie ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. Odwróciła się. Stał przy niej Sleepwalker w swej prawdziwej postaci. Jego czarne włosy i peleryna powiewały na wietrze. Spojrzał na dziewczynę budzącym grozę wzrokiem.

- To ty zrobiłeś coś Jessice! Oddaj ją! - Dziewczyna skoczyła na niego z pięściami.

- Hope Abbot... Spotkałem się tu z Tobą, aby wyjaśnić parę spraw. Musisz zmusić swoich kolegów aby zawrócili i nie szukali już Jessiki. - mężczyzna odparł niezwykle spokojnie, w sposób wręcz nienaturalny i niepasujący do miejsca w którym przebywał.

- Ciekawe dlaczego! Grozisz nam czymś? - Młoda mutantka przybrała pozycję obronną.

- Ależ skąd. Nie taka jest moja natura. Po prostu jeśli teraz jej przeszkodzicie, sprawicie jej ogromny ból.

- To ty cały czas sprawiasz jej ból! Zwodzisz ją iluzjami, co chcesz przez to osiągnąć?

- Jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Ja pokazuję jej prawdę. Przypominam jej jaka była, jaka jest naprawdę. Chcę przywrócić jej dawne ja, uczynić ją szczęśliwą i spełnioną.

- Zabrałeś ją ode mnie, od jej przyjaciół...

- Aby dać jej to czego naprawdę potrzebuje. Zaprowadzę ją do miejsca w którym nigdy już nie będzie samotna, w którym nikt nie będzie sprawiał jej bólu, gdzie sama dla siebie będzie królową. Chcę żeby była szczęśliwa i jeśli rzeczywiście tak bardzo ją kochasz powinnaś pozwolić jej odejść! W tym świecie już kilkakrotnie zraniono ją i opuszczono a tam gdzie ją zabieram nigdy więcej się to nie zdarzy! - Sleepwalker podniósł głos. Jego włosy tańczyły na wietrze.

- Bzdura... wydaje Ci się że będzie szczęśliwa w martwym i pustym miejscu? Nigdy. Jej miejsce jest w naszej szkole, ja się nią zaopiekuję. Będę z Tobą walczyć. Wszyscy będziemy.

- Wiedziałem że nie dasz się przekonać.

Sleepwalker podbiegł do czarnej kobiety. Objął ją czule.

- Będę gotowy na spotkanie z wami wszystkimi. Pamiętajcie o tym.

Rzucił się ze skały wraz ze swą towarzyszką.

- Jessica! - Krzyknęła Hope budząc się ze snu. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę.

- Co się stało? - zapytali.

- Miałam sen. Rozmawiał ze mną chłopak, który porwał Jessikę. Musimy się pospieszyć. On chce jej zrobić coś naprawdę złego!

Drzwi opuszczonego kościoła otworzyły się z charakterystycznym, nieprzyjemnym trzaskiem. Dziewczyna ostrożnie weszła do środka a zaraz za nią podążył czarnowłosy chłopak. Powitała ich ciemność, rozświetlana jedynie w kilku miejscach przez światło wpadające przez wąskie szpary w zabitych deskami oknach. Wnętrze było zakurzone i pokryte pajęczynami oplatającymi wszystkie przedmioty, które oparły się upływowi czasu. Rzędy ław były pokryte warstwą grubego pyłu a przy jednej ze ścian stał zniszczony konfesjonał. Wszystkie pozostałe przedmioty jakie zwykle można znaleźć w tego rodzaju miejscu jak obrazy i figury zostały zabrane lub ukradzione prawdopodobnie jeszcze w czasach gdy w mieście mieszkali ludzie. Wewnątrz panowała niepokojąca cisza. Jessica usiadła na jednej z mniej zniszczonych ławek. Chłopak podszedł do niej.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś wierząca. - oznajmił.

- Jestem? Sam powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, jesteś moim snem. - odparła dziewczyna.

- To ciekawe... po tym wszystkim co cię spotkało.

- Może po prostu lubię urok starych kościołów oraz innych opuszczonych i zapomnianych przez wszystkich miejsc. - oznajmiła wstając z ławki.

- Prawdę mówiąc ostatni raz byłam w kościele na pogrzebie Michelle. Wreszcie znalazłam siłę, aby przejść przez jego progi, nie myśląc o niej i pogodzić się z tym co się stało. Wiesz, naprawdę poczułam się lepiej. Nawet się tego nie spodziewałam...

- To miejsce jest dobre jak każde inne... - wyszeptał chłopak. Wyglądał na wyraźnie niezadowolonego z tego co przed chwilą usłyszał.

- O co ci chodzi... na co dobre? - czarnowłosa była zdziwiona i zaniepokojona jego zachowaniem. Oczy Sleepwalkera zaświeciły na fioletowo w mroku pomieszczenia.

- Co ty chcesz zrobić? - spytała Jessica. Zauważyła, że za oknami ściemniło się i zaczął wiać bardzo silny wiatr. Uchylone drzwi do kościoła klekotały targane podmuchami wichru. Jessica zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje!

- Przebudź się. - powiedział czarnowłosy i położył rękę na twarzy dziewczyny. Umysł Jessie został zalany powodzią wspomnień. Zobaczyła siebie jako kilkunastoletnią dziewczynkę.

_I can't believe that it is only me_

_The person to hate,_

_The only left out_

_I can't believe how they can be so mean_

_If they could feel the brutal stings of their words,_

_And the bitter cold when they laugh_

" Wraca do domu z płaczem. Jej matka usiłuje jej coś przekazać. Ona krzyczy do niej, że nienawidzi tego miejsca, że chce wracać do jej prawdziwego domu, że nigdy nie będzie mogła się tu zaklimatyzować. Matka podaje jej list od siostry ale ona go targa i wyrzuca jego resztki do kosza na śmieci. Wybiega z domu płacząc. "To wszystko Twoja wina, nie chcę Cię znać. To przez Ciebie jestem taka samotna. Zostawiłaś mnie!" Wybiega na ulicę. Rozgląda się dookoła, widzi świat mokry od jej własnych łez. Po chwili krzyczy jeszcze głośniej: "Nienawidzę tego miejsca! Chcę być gdzieś indziej, gdzie nikt mnie nie znajdzie!" Jej życzenie niespodziewanie się spełnia. Przestrzeń wokół niej ulega niewiarygodnej transformacji. Wyrasta przed nią jakiś dziwny, czarny, monumentalny budynek. Wbiega do niego bez chwili zastanowienia, przechodzi przez dziesiątki pomieszczeń, otwiera setki drzwi - staje się gościem hotelu o tysiącu drzwiach. W końcu znajduje dziwną przestrzeń w jednym z pokoi. Szaleje tu burza na morzu a ona biegnie po skale wystającej ze wzburzonego żywiołu. Jej ubranie zamienia się w czarną suknię. "NIE" mówi sama do siebie. Po chwili znów jest przy swojej matce i płacze w jej ramionach. "

- Co to było! Co to było? - Jessica zapytała zaniepokojona.

- Prawda. Twoja przeszłość. Twoja prawdziwa przeszłość. - czarnowłosy odpowiedział jej spokojnie.

- To niemożliwe. Moje zdolności to tylko przewidywanie przyszłości. Nic więcej. - Dziewczyna próbowała przekonać samą siebie, że to ona miała rację.

- Nie. Twoje zdolności to kreacja rzeczywistości. Jesteś jej tkaczem.

- Nie prawda! Zostaw mnie! Nie chcę tego słyszeć! - czarnowłosa była coraz bardziej przerażona tym co się z nią działo. Wybiegła z budynku otwierając szeroko spróchniałe drzwi. Owionął ją zimny, wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny wiatr. Nad opuszczonym miasteczkiem przesuwały się czarne chmury, zupełnie takie jak w wizji ze skałą wystającą ze wzburzonego morza.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje ! - Jessica powiedziała sama do siebie patrząc z niepokojem na dziwne zjawisko pogodowe. Zrobiło się naprawdę ciemno i zimno, zapanował mrok jak podczas całkowitego zaćmienia Słońca. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że kilkanaście metrów przed nią stoi posępny, czarny jak smoła budynek z jej wspomnień.

- Co to jest? - zapytała załamującym się głosem.

- Hotel o tysiącu drzwiach! - wykrzyczał Sleepwalker. Jessica odwróciła się. Mężczyzna był w swej prawdziwej postaci a jego peleryna powiewała na przenikliwie zimnym wietrze.

- Dalej! Idź tam! - Mężczyzna ponaglił mutantkę. Popchnął ją w kierunku budynku. Dziewczyna niechętnie doszła do drzwi i je otworzyła. Wiedziała, że musi wejść do środka bo inaczej czarnowłosy mógłby ją nawet zabić. Przekroczyła próg i nie zastanawiając się nad celowością swego działania pobiegła po schodach do kolejnych drzwi. Sleepwalker zamknął wejście do budynku. Uśmiechnął się.

- Ja muszę przywitać naszych małych gości.

Samochód Joe zatrzymał się na pustyni. Wszyscy jego pasażerowie wysiedli i spojrzeli w stronę opuszczonego miasteczka. Unosiły się nad nim czarne chmury a cała okolica było spowita we mgle. Pomimo panującej dookoła ładnej pogody nad miastem szalała nienaturalna burza.

- Co się tam dzieje? - zdziwił się Joe.

- To ona... to Jessica... te chmury są takie jak w moim śnie - odparła Hope.

- Co ten skurwysyn z nią robi? - zapytała retorycznie Sarah.

- To on! Stoi tam, śmieje się z nas! - krzyknął Nicholas. Wpadł w szał i pobiegł szaleńczo w kierunku miasta.

- Niech go ktoś zatrzyma! - rozkazał Ben.

- Megan! - odezwał się Mark. Skrzydlata dziewczyna wzniosła się w powietrze. Szybko znalazła się przy uciekającym mutancie. Złapała go za ramię. On szybko się jej wyrwał i rzucił się na nią z pazurami. Pixie tylko dzięki refleksowi uniknęła zranienia. Po chwili Nick ochłonął.

- Przepraszam, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło.

- O mało mnie nie rozszarpałeś! - krzyknęła Megan patrząc na kolegę ze strachem.

- WolfCub! Co się z tobą dzieje! - zapytał Match.

- Nie wiem, po prostu wyczułem, że on się z nas śmieje. Miałem ochotę go zabić.

- Pójdziemy tam Nicholas. Ale jako grupa - oznajmił Ben.

- Przebieramy się w nasze stroje! - dodał.

- Hej! Dziewczyny mogą się przebrać w samochodzie - zaproponował Joe.

Mutanci szybko ubrali się w stroje Paragons, a Sarah w niebieską wersję ich kostiumu jaką nosiła będąc członkinią Alpha Squadronu. Match podszedł do Joe'a. Podał mu rękę.

- Dziękuję za wszystko. Dalej pójdziemy sami. Odjedź jak najdalej stąd. Nie wiadomo co się tu zdarzy. - poradził mu.

- No dobra... w końcu to misja X-Men. - Po tych słowach Joe wrócił do swego samochodu. Odjechał.

- Teraz zacznie się prawdziwa część naszej wyprawy. - powiedziała Sarah.

- Nie ma na co czekać - dodał Nick.

- Idziemy po Ciebie Jessie - oznajmiła Hope.

- Avengers Assemble! - krzyknął Mark. Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem.

-O co wam chodzi ? Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć!

- Ruszamy! - Grupa podążyła w kierunku miasteczka.

_Once more I'm running_

_Running away, I must hide_

_Can't take anymore_

_A fight to free me from an endless struggle with life_

_Running, tell me how far should I go_

_If they're all the same_

_This fight..._

_I am fighting my way through_

Jessica pokonywała kolejne drzwi. Za każdymi napotykała dziwny, surrealistyczny widok. W pierwszym pokoju widziała czające się w ciemności światełka małych oczu i słyszała oddechy dziesiątek płuc, które próbowały dotknąć ją prawie fizycznie. Do jej uszu dochodziły dziecięce głosy recytujące pozbawioną sensu rymowankę. Kiedy mrożący krew w żyłach szept stawał się coraz głośniejszy, dziewczyna przyśpieszyła kroku aby opuścić tamto pomieszczenie. W kolejnym pokoju stały dwie żelazne skrzynie. Każda z nich miała zakratowane okienko z którego wystawały blade, kobiece ręce. Dłonie próbowały się dotknąć, lecz pojemniki położone były zbyt daleko od siebie by mogło się to kiedykolwiek spełnić. Kolejne pomieszczenie było jeszcze bardziej przerażające od poprzednich, całe jego ściany pokryte były siatką pulsujących naczyń krwionośnych. Jedna z żył była pęknięta i lała się z niej krew niczym woda wytryskająca z górskiego źródła. Za następnymi drzwiami ukryty był dziwny anioł skrępowany drutem kolczastym, z którego połamanych skrzydeł sypał się deszcz białych piór. Jessica nie mogąc znieść widoku jego cierpiącej postaci przeszła do następnego pomieszczenia. Pokój był bez okien i mebli, całkowicie skąpany w mroku, kurzu, uschniętych kwiatach i pajęczynach. W końcu dziewczyna dotarła do ostatnich drzwi. Będąc w transie otworzyła je bez dłuższego namysłu. W pokoju wyglądającym tak jak poprzedni stało ogromne lustro wykonane z czarnego szkła. Jessica na jego widok otworzyła usta, jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Przypomniała sobie wszystko to co naprawdę zdarzyło się tamtej nocy, kiedy próbowała skończyć ze swoim życiem i jaki charakter miała naprawdę jej moc.

Tymczasem w instytucie Xaviera, Emma wbiegła do gabinetu Scotta Summersa. Była bardzo zdenerwowana.

- Scott... ślad naszej szóstki zniknął na granicy Stanów Oklahoma i Nowy Meksyk! Ponadto pojawiła się tam strasznie duża energia. Brakuje skali na Cerebrze! Odczyty wskazują, że jej źródłem jest Jessica. Komputer podaje że to Omega!

- Omega? Przecież Jessica... - zdziwił się Cyclops.

- Dokładnie. Nie ma potencjału na stanie się Omegą. Dlatego zleciłam Kathrine, aby sprawdziła z czym znanym pokrywa się ten odczyt.

Po kilku minutach niepewności do pokoju wbiegła Kitty Pryde.

- Słuchajcie! Komputer zrobił analizy. Najbliższe trafienia z naszej bazy danych to Proteus, Jamie Braddock i Wanda Maximoff. Nasza Jessica jest reality warperem i wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie potrafi kontrolować swoich zdolności.

- Cholera jasna - zaklęła Emma.

- Kitty! Zbierz Hanka, Piotra i Logana. Natychmiast wyruszamy do Oklahomy. Niech w pogotowiu będą grupy Alexa i Ororo. Emma! Spróbuj skontaktować się z Charlesem. Sytuacja jest poważna. - rozkazał Scott Summers.

Paragons i Network rozglądali się po zanurzonym w mroku opuszczonym pustynnym mieście. Nad ich głowami wirowały czarne chmury a punktem ich obrotu okazał się być czarny, mroczny budynek królujący w oddali nad okolicą. Grupa poszukiwała mężczyzny, który porwał Jessikę i była gotowa rozprawić się z nim raz na zawsze.

- Gdzie on jest? - spytał Ben.

- Nie wiem. Jego zapach jest wszędzie. Tak jakby to on był tą mgłą, chmurami, mrokiem. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. - odpowiedział Nicholas.

- Musimy odnaleźć Jessie. Przenieść ją w bezpieczne miejsce. - Oznajmiła stanowczym głosem Hope.

Pojawił się przed nią Sleepwalker.

- Hope! - krzyknęła Sarah widząc niebezpieczeństwo zagrażające jej koleżance. Mężczyzna złapał dziewczynę za rękę.

- Tak bardzo spieszy Ci się do Jessiki? Nie pamiętasz co Ci przedtem powiedziałem? Musisz przekonać się o tym na własne oczy ?

- Oddaj Jessikę! - Trance była bardzo zdenerwowana. Podbiegli do niej jej koledzy gotowi na walkę z czarnowłosym. On rozbawił się ich widokiem.

- A idź sobie do niej! - Sleepwalker ruszył ręką i w tej samej chwili dziewczyna zniknęła.

- Hope! - Mark zawołał z przerażeniem.

- Co jej zrobiłeś draniu? - Nicholas rzucił się na niego z pazurami. Mężczyzna zasłonił się od jego ataku swoją czarną jak bezksiężycowa noc peleryną.

- Już ci mówiłem, że jesteś wstrętny. - Sleepwalker uderzył chłopaka i powalił go na ziemię. Match wystrzelił w kierunku wroga strumień ognia a Megan chmurę pyłu halucynogennego. Nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia, stał w miejscu niewzruszony pomimo szalejących wokół jego ciała płomieni.

- Zobaczymy jak na to zareagujesz! - zawołał Mark i używając najostrzejszej muzyki jaką znalazł na discmanie wytworzył ścianę energii pędzącą na przeciwnika. Sleepwalker upadł rażony jej siłą, ale bardzo szybko się podniósł. Spojrzał na chłopaka z nienawiścią.

- Ty... najbardziej z waszej piątki należysz do mnie. Może czas abyś się przebudził? Zobaczył prawdę, swoją przeszłość, prawdziwą przeszłość.

- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał zdziwiony Mark.

Czarnowłosy tylko się uśmiechnął i usunął w cień. Zza budynków wyszło kilku mężczyzn. Wszyscy byli uzbrojeni w pistolety, rewolwery i shotguny. Kilku z nich zaczęło strzelać do mutantów. Network i Match znaleźli schronienie za zrujnowaną stacją benzynową. Mark pomógł wstać Nickowi a potem razem z nim ruszył w kierunku kościoła. Pixie pobiegła za nimi.

- Kim oni są! Skąd się tu wzięli? - dziwił się Mark.

- Może są halucynacją? Pył z moich skrzydeł nie trafił w tego gościa i odurzył nas samych? - domyślała się dziewczyna.

- I widzimy to samo? Niemożliwe. - odparł DJ.

- Oni są prawdziwi. Czuję to. - Nick podzielił się z grupą swoim spostrzeżeniem.

- Cholera! Megan, złóż skrzydła! Kucnij! - rozkazał Ben wołając ze stacji.

Ostrzeżenie przyszło minutę za późno. Jeden z mężczyzn strzelił do dziewczyny. Kula przebiła jej skrzydło. Ranna Megan osunęła się na trawę przed kościołem. Wolfcub szybko do niej podbiegł i wciągnął ją do wnętrza budynku. Dziewczyna skuliła się a jej twarz wyrażała ból. Inny człowiek wystrzelił z rewolweru w stronę Bena. Kula musnęła ramię mutanta. Sarah próbowała mu pomóc, ale on odepchnął ją. Dziewczyna bardzo zdziwiła się jego zachowaniem.

- Moja krew też jest gorąca. Dosłownie... - oznajmił.

- Nick. Zajmij się Megan. Ja spróbuję z nimi walczyć. Moja fala energii nie działała na tego gościa w czerni, ale ludziom może połamać kości! - krzyknął DJ. Wyszedł na zewnątrz puszczając muzykę w swoim odtwarzaczu na cały regulator. Szedł pewnym krokiem przez przykościelny cmentarz na spotkanie z napastnikami. W pewnej chwili potknął się o coś. Spojrzał w dół a jego twarz zbladła i w oczach pojawiły mu się łzy. Zauważył leżącą na ziemi swą byłą dziewczynę, która zginęła gdy pierwszy raz, nieumyślnie wytworzył bardzo silną energię kilka lat temu, na zabawie w szkole, zupełnie w innym miejscu i czasie. Chłopak nie zastanawiał się dlaczego ona była na tym pustynnym odludziu. Strach i ból oraz pamięć o tamtych wydarzeniach sparaliżowały go całkowicie. Rozpoznał wszystkich napastników z bronią. Byli nimi szeryf z jego miasta i inni ludzie, którzy ścigali go wtedy jak dzikie zwierzęta. Był załamany, nie chciał już walczyć ani uciekać. Chciał, aby go zastrzelili, w końcu zasłużył na to, zabił kogoś kogo bardzo kochał. Mężczyźni zbliżyli się do mutanta. Wycelowali w niego swą broń.

- Co on tam robi? Co się z nim dzieje? Zupełnie go zamroczyło. - dziwił się Match. Cały czas trzymał się za bolącą rękę.

- Kurcze... nie mam pojęcia. - Sarah także nie wiedziała o co chodziło.

- Zaraz a może...to co on tam zobaczył. Wygląda jakby płakał. Cholera jasna! Chyba wiem o co chodzi! - dodała.

- O co? - zapytał Ben.

- Jesteś liderem a się nie domyśliłeś? Mark w przeszłości niechcący zranił swą dziewczynę. Opowiadał nam, że wtedy chciał aby go zastrzelili. Ten szaleniec powołał do życia przeszłość Marka! Zmienił ją, tak aby Mark uwierzył, że ją wtedy naprawdę zabił!

- Co zrobimy?

- Mam pomysł. Cholera, musi się udać! - oznajmiła czarnowłosa. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę nieprzytomnego DJ-a. Zamknęła oczy. Słuchawki discmana chłopaka zaczęły iskrzyć i wydały nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Mark upadł na ziemię a mężczyźni z bronią rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Network i Match szybko ruszyli w stronę kolegi.

- Co mu zrobiłaś? - zapytał chłopak.

- Zmusiłam jego discman do krótkiego spięcia i puszczenia bardzo, bardzo wysokiego dźwięku do uszu.

- Co z jego bębenkami?

- Nie wiem, ale to jedyne co mogłam wymyśleć. Inaczej dałby się im zabić.

Sarah klękła przy chłopaku. Ułożyła go w bardziej wygodnej pozycji.

- Nic mu nie będzie. - oznajmiła.

- Pięknie. Początek i już jeden z nas wykończony. - Ben był niezadowolony z zaistniałego obrotu spraw.

- Dwóch. - oznajmił WolfCub wyprowadzając ranną Pixie.

- Megan! Postrzelili ją? - zapytał zdziwiony Ben.

- Tak. W skrzydło. Musi mieć bardzo unerwione bo strasznie ją boli. Straciła dość dużo krwi.

WolfCub pomógł dziewczynie usiąść. Ben podszedł do niej i przyłożył dłoń do jej rany.

- Trochę gorąca powinno zatamować krwawienie. Będzie cię boleć Megan, ale nie mamy wyboru. Zaciśnij zęby.

Dziewczyna poczuła ogromny ból. Opuściła głowę starając się nie krzyczeć. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Ben... padło nas trzech... nie zapominaj że on... porwał Hope... - wyszeptała.

- W porządku Megan, nie mów więcej. - Sarah zaopiekowała się koleżanką. Ułożyła ją na ziemi.

- Teraz powinnam opatrzyć Twoją ranę. - zwróciła się do Matcha.

- Nie ma potrzeby. Sama się zamknęła. Mówiłem Ci że mam gorącą krew.

Sleepwalker stał razem z Hope na skale sterczącej ze wzburzonego morza. Obejmował dziewczynę a jego peleryna powiewała na zimnym wietrze. Oczy Trance były mętne tak jakby nie miała kontaktu z otaczającą ją rzeczywistością.

- Hope... spójrz na prawdę o Jessice. Zobacz co spotkała po drugiej stronie lustra. - wyszeptał spokojnie. W tym samym czasie Preview stała przed czarnym zwierciadłem. Widziała w nim siebie w czarnej sukni stojącą na skale a w oddali Sleepwalkera i Hope. Przypomniała sobie jaki charakter miała naprawdę jej moc.

- Jessica Vale nie jest prekognitką, Hope. Jest reality warperem, bardzo skrzywionym przez swoją zranioną psychikę. Pierwszy raz użyła zdolności, gdy w gniewie chciała przenieść się do innej rzeczywistości, gdzie nie byłoby nikogo, kto w jakikolwiek sposób mógłby ją skrzywdzić. Stworzyła miejsce w którym teraz jesteśmy. Hotel o tysiącu drzwiach, miejsce w którym rozpoczęła poszukiwania swego świata. Znalazła go tu, gdzie teraz stoimy. Skała stojąca wśród szalejącego morza, ostoja spokoju wokół zgiełku rzeczywistości. Miejsce w którym była bezpieczna bez względu na to co działo się dookoła. Wtedy przestraszyła się tym wyborem i wróciła do normalnego świata. Gdy Jessica poznała Michelle, jej własny świat zaczął blednąć, hotel zamknął tysiąc drzwi a mroczna wersja Jessiki, która pozostała na skale, odeszła w zapomnienie. Wtedy twoja przyjaciółka rozdzieliła się na dwie części. Jej mroczna połowa mogąca zmieniać świat pozostała na skale a druga wróciła na ziemię gdzie zapomniała o tamtych wydarzeniach i wymyśliła dla siebie moc - przepowiadanie przyszłości. Jej zdolności nie zniknęły całkowicie, lecz zostały uśpione. Wizje, które miewała sprawdzały się, gdyż ona sama je sprowadzała do rzeczywistości. Kiedy zginęła Michelle, wszystko się zawaliło a Hotel znów otworzył swoje progi. Lecz tym razem ona nie chciała odejść gdzie indziej, chciała zniknąć, umrzeć. Stworzyła mnie jako czarną część swej duszy, jej największą namiętność i najokrutniejszego kata. Stworzyła swojego Thanatosa, pragnienie śmierci które przyjęło ludzką postać. Tamtej nocy nie miała odwagi odebrać sobie życia. Dlatego przywołała mnie. To ja podciąłem jej żyły i zostawiłem żeby się wykrwawiła. Kiedy zrozumiała swój błąd chciała mnie zniszczyć, ale była już zbyt słaba. Nie zniknąłem. Jestem jej wiernym sługą, chcę spełnić jej prośbę i przynieść jej śmierć. Lecz to nie jest takie proste. Jessica w chwili słabości pragnęła aby wszyscy dookoła jej zginęli. A ja, skromny sługa muszę jej słuchać. Nie jestem w stanie zniszczyć całego świata, potrzebuję do tego jej mocy. Dlatego ukartowałem to wszystko, aby Jessica odnalazła drogę do swej mrocznej połowy i połączyła się z nią. Mając jej moc będę mógł zmienić całą planetę w miejsce tak piękne, spokojne i bezpieczne jak ta skała. Wtedy ja spełnię jej pragnienie a Jessica będzie naprawdę szczęśliwa.

_"no tears, no more cries"_

Jessica dotknęła czarnego lustra. Jego powierzchnia zaczęła pękać.

_"no predicted paradise"_

Zwierciadło wybuchło. Jego odłamki zraniły dziewczynę, odnowiły rany na jej nadgarstkach. Ochlapana własną krwią zaczęła się zmieniać.

_"no dreams - no more scars"_

Ubranie znikło z jej ciała a w jego miejsce pojawiła się czarna suknia. Mutantka otworzyła oczy.

_"no love to forever last"_

Stała na skale, słyszała szum morza. Widziała przed sobą Sleepwalkera i Hope. Lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Jessica! To ja! Ocknij się! Jessie! Walcz z tym! - krzyczała Trance.

- Na darmo. Ona cię nie słyszy. A może chcesz aby spełniła twoja marzenie? Tak? - Spytał Thanatos.

Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Uniosła rękę ponad głowę. Ciało Hope zaświeciło i wkrótce dziewczyna została przeniesiona w zupełnie inne miejsce. Znalazła się w jakimś zaciemnionym pokoju. Słyszała czyjeś głosy, jakieś jęki. Podeszła bliżej i zauważyła łóżko pokryte miękką pościelą i osłonięte różowym baldachimem. Leżały w nim dwie dziewczyny, jedna z nich była identyczna jak Hope a druga do złudzenia przypominała Jessicę. Obie nie miały na sobie ubrań, obejmowały się, całowały się i dotykały wzajemnie. Trance znieruchomiała. Czuła na własnym ciele każdy pocałunek i dotknięcie czarnowłosej kochanki. Poczuła się szczęśliwa.

- To jest twoje prawdziwe pragnienie. Chcesz mieć jej ciało tylko dla siebie. Po to tutaj przyjechałaś. Spełniłem twoje pragnienie. Dotknij ich a zajmiesz miejsce twojego sobowtóra. Będziesz mogła spędzić resztę życia w świecie niekończącej się przyjemności. - Mówiąc te słowa Sleepwalker zniknął.

Hope upadła na kolana. Coraz intensywniej czuła kontakt ze swą przyjaciółką. Wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę. Chciała sama dotknąć jej skóry. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Nie. To co mi pokazałeś nie jest prawdziwe. Nigdy nie myślałam o Jessice w ten sposób. Nigdy nie była dla mnie przedmiotem tak jak ty chcesz to przedstawiać. A poza tym to nie jest Jessica. To fantom stworzony z głębi podświadomości wykrzywiony przez Ciebie potworze. Moje prawdziwe pragnienie...- Wyszeptała Hope a łóżko z kochankami rozpłynęło się w nicości.

- Być teraz z Jessicą, prawdziwą Jessicą.

Hope znów znalazła się na skale sterczącej w morzu. Czarne chmury na chwilę ustąpiły ukazując wielki niebieski księżyc. Dziewczyna zauważyła Jessikę stojącą samotnie nad przepaścią. Zobaczyła jej twarz w świetle księżyca wyrażającą spokój i smutek. Podeszła blisko koleżanki.

- Jessie. Przyszłam Cię stąd zabrać. Wszyscy czekają na zewnątrz. Tęsknią za Tobą. Podaj mi rękę.

- Hope... nie pomyślałaś o tym, że może ja nie chcę wracać? Kiedy wrócę znów zostanę zraniona. Dobrze mi tutaj, tu jest tak spokojnie. - Jessica powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko.

Thanatos pojawił się przed grupą mutantów. Spojrzał na nich z pogardą.

- Przybyłem spełnić teraz wasze prawdziwe pragnienia. Przygotujcie się. Będziecie mi za to wdzięczni, zobaczycie.

Match i WolfCub byli gotowi do walki z przeciwnikiem. Sarah objęła Megan starając się ją ochronić. W tym samym momencie każdy z młodych mutantów został przeniesiony do pokoju hotelowego pozbawionego okien i drzwi. Nicholas znalazł się w lesie w którym drzewa wykonane były z tektury a zielony dywan imitował trawę. Wokół chłopaka pojawiło się kilku ludzi przebranych w uszyte z różnych materiałów kostiumy przedstawiające wilku. Zaczęli tańczyć wokół niego wyjąc do papierowego księżyca. Megan biegała po styropianowych ruinach zupełnie naga a jej skrzydła posypywały wszystko złocistym pyłem. Na jednej z wież w kształcie wysokiego walca czekał na nią Mark. Chłopak rozłożył ręce a Pixie podbiegła do niego z uśmiechem i razem z nim zniknęła w czeluści fallicznej budowli. Match unosił się zanurzony w szklanym akwarium. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że może swobodnie oddychać pomimo tego, że przebywał w wodzie a ponadto jego płomień zdawał się znikać. W tym samym momencie przed akwarium pojawiła się Sarah. Dziewczyna zaczęła się powoli rozbierać uśmiechając się do swego kolegi.

Czarny Blackbird pędził w stronę opuszczonego miasta. Na jego pokładzie byli wszyscy Astonishing X-Men, gotowi do konfrontacji z tym co na nich czekało. Czarna poświata otaczająca miasto dosięgła również ich. Mrok zalał całą kabinę dostając się do wnętrza umysłu każdego z mutantów.

- Tyle śmierci na Twoich rękach... a pomimo to pozwoliłeś odejść tym które kochałeś... - Logan usłyszał w swoich myślach głos Sleepwalkera.

- Zobacz swoje prawdziwe pragnienie. Wszyscy zobaczcie. - dodał głos.

- Mariko! Silver Fox! - Wolverine zaczął krzyczeć. Wysunął pazury.

- Logan wpadł w szał! - poinformowała Emma.

- Henry! Przytrzymaj go! Henry! - Cyclops chciał wydawać rozkazy.

- Henry? - spytał zdziwiony.

Dr McCoy siedział skulony na fotelu nie mogąc się ruszyć.

- Co tu się dzieje !

- Spotkajcie się ze swoimi demonami! - wszędzie słychać było śmiech Thanatosa. Każdy z mutantów pogrążył się we własnym szaleństwie. Colossus przeżywał po raz kolejny śmierć rodziców, siostry Illyany, próbę poświęcenia się dla innych gdy wstrzyknął sobie lek na wirus spuścizny, ogromny smutek jaki czuł gdy zdradzał X-Men dla Magneto i gdy do nich powracał po upadku Avalon. Kitty Pryde znów widziała ojca ginącego w Genoshy wraz z tysiącami innych mutantów z Hammer Bay. Wolverine walczył z Sabretoothem i Tsurayabą przy ciałach Silver Fox i Mariko. Cyclops przeżywał śmierć Jean po tysiąckroć, oddanie swego syna Askani, znów czuł mrok jakim napełnił go Apocalyspe. Na Emmę spoglądali martwi członkowie Helions, Generation X i inni których zawiodła. Samolot został całkowicie pochłonięty przez falę mroku.

_I don't really want to be like them_

_The way they behave,_

_The way that they live_

_I don't really need someone_

_No people like that,_

_But someone in a world with warmth and respect_

_A world without the feeling_

Hope i Jessica stały na przeciwko siebie w świecie iluzji.

- O czym ty mówisz Jessica? Tutaj nigdy nie będziesz szczęśliwa. Tu jest ciemno i ponuro. Twoja dusza nie jest taka, musisz sobie przypomnieć prawdziwą siebie. - Hope próbowała ją przekonać do powrotu.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o mojej duszy? Nie rozumiesz tego, ja wtedy chciałam zniknąć. Chciałam się zabić, zraniłam siebie, żeby zniknąć z tego świata. Jestem tak samo mroczna i ponura jak to miejsce. To wnętrze mojego serca. Nic nie może go już zmienić. Zamknęłam je dla świata. - odparła Preview.

Hope zaczęła płakać.

- Jeśli naprawdę tak uważasz to w porządku, zostań tutaj... Ale tamtej nocy, gdy siedziałaś w łazience z żyletką jakie było Twoja prawdziwe pragnienie?

Jessica opuściła głowę. Zastanowiła się.

- Przypomnij sobie... czy to co pokazał nam Sleepwalker było prawdą?

- Tak...

- Oznacza to, że nie chciałaś umrzeć. W ostatniej chwili zrezygnowałaś ze śmierci, to on Cię zranił, to on przeciął Ci nadgarstki. Ty tego nie pragnęłaś, prawda?

Czarnowłosa zacisnęła pięści. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Hope odwróciła się w kierunku nieba. Patrzyła na chmury i wyglądające spoza nich gwiazdy.

- Pamiętasz jak rozmawiałyśmy w Sali Ćwiczeń o nocnym niebie? Powiedziałaś mi wtedy, że iluzję od rzeczywistości można odróżnić po gwiazdach. Wiedziałaś, że te stworzone w Danger Roomie są fałszywe... I wiesz co? To miejsce też nie jest prawdziwe, jest iluzją... Popatrz na gwiazdy... widzisz... są sztuczne. Nie mogą być odbiciem twego serca.

Jessica zaczęła płakać.

- Nawet jeśli wrócę... znów będę zraniona. Znów będę cierpieć. Wszystko zacznie się od nowa.

- Wiesz... dlaczego mama dała mi na imię Hope? Twierdziła, że dzięki niemu nigdy się nie załamię. Że nawet gdyby wszystko wokół mnie się zawaliło to zawsze będę miała nadzieję... Zawsze będę o niej pamiętać. Teraz chcę abyś ty także w to uwierzyła. Podaj mi rękę.

Jessica wyciągnęła dłoń. Dotknęła skóry przyjaciółki. Jej umysł zapełnił się głosami.

_"Jessie stała się dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką. Czuję to gdy jestem przy niej, mogłabym patrzeć na nią godzinami, jej twarz wydaje mi się taka ładna. Chcę być przy niej, pomagać jej we wszystkim... _

_Powinnam wiedzieć, że jej złość przekształci się kiedyś w tęsknotę za siostrą. Ale byłam wtedy dzieckiem, tak jak i ona... A teraz nie wiem nawet czy zdołam naprawić ten błąd. _

_Ona nigdy tego nie okazywała, ale pewnie nieraz ją to bolało... może to jeden z powodów jej ucieczki z tamtym gościem..._

_- Jeszcze masz szansę wszystko odkręcić. Musicie ją odnaleźć. _

_- Tak... ale czy ona będzie chciała ze mną rozmawiać? _

_- Cóż, sam musisz się tego dowiedzieć._

_- Chyba pójdę już spać. Muszę mieć siły, aby rozszarpać tego kretyna który porwał Jessie."_

Jessica otworzyła oczy. Czuła jak mocno ścisnęła dłoń przyjaciółki.

- Życzenie tamtej nocy... moje prawdziwe życzenie... żyć i być przez kogoś zaakceptowaną i kochaną... - odparła Preview a z jej oczu spłynął strumień łez.

- Już się to spełniło - odparła Hope i objęła koleżankę ramionami. Pocałowała ją w usta. Jessica przytuliła ją mocno.

"żyć i być przez kogoś zaakceptowaną i kochaną... "

Sleepwalker usłyszał to życzenie. Poczuł ogromny fizyczny i psychiczny ból. Krzyknął plując krwią, po czym upadł na kolana.

- Nie... to nie jest prawda... ktoś mami Cię iluzjami.

Pokoje hotelowe w których wiezieni byli mutanci rozpłynęły się w nicość a Paragons znów znaleźli się w prawdziwym świecie.

- Teraz mamy szansę! - zawołał Ben. Nicholas skoczył na mężczyznę i rozorał mu twarz pazurami. Ben przypalił go swym płomieniem. Thanatos uciekł pod mroczny hotel. Trzymając się za twarz macał drzwi, szukając klamki. W tym samym momencie Jessica i Hope przestały się całować. Preview zamknęła oczy. Chmury zniknęły z nieba odsłaniając zniewalający błękit i Słońce. Morze się uspokoiło, zaiskrzyło od światła słonecznego a naga skała, na której stały dziewczyny, pokryła się zieloną trawą i kwiatami. Wiatr stał się ciepły i przyjemny.

- Ale tu pięknie Jessica - oznajmiła Hope.

- Ale musimy już wracać. - dodała.

- Zaczekaj... jeśli naprawdę mogę zmieniać rzeczywistość to pozbędę się tej cholernej sukienki. - powiedziała Jessica. Czarna suknia zniknęła z jej ciała, przekształcając się w zielono-czerwony strój Paragons, podobny do tego jaki miała na sobie Hope.

- Bo w końcu jesteśmy grupą. - oznajmiła.

- Idziemy?

- Idziemy.

Dziewczyny opuściły iluzoryczny świat.

- Nie poddam się - szeptał Thanatos. Hotel o tysiącu drzwiach zaczął się trząść a jego mury pękać. Po kilku sekundach wybuchł rozpadając się na tysiące kawałków. Deszcz drobin kamiennych i drewnianych skąpał Sleepwalkera targając jego strój, włosy i pelerynę, raniąc jego ciało. Mężczyzna upadł na rumowisko. Próbował się podnieść. Z tumanów kurzu wybiegła Trance. Podeszła do Bena i przytuliła się do niego.

- Hope, jesteś cała. Co z Jessiką? - zapytał chłopak.

- Sam zobacz.

Kiedy kurz po zawaleniu się hotelu opadł, oczom wszystkich ukazała się Preview. Wraz z jej pojawieniem się ciemności opuściły miasteczko a czerń uwolniła Blackbirda X-Men. Samolot szukał miejsca do wylądowania. Rany na ciele Megan i Marka zagoiły się. Jessica podeszła do leżącego w kupie gruzu Sleepwalkera. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

- Chcesz zobaczyć światło?

- Nie... nigdy... ja wrócę, gdy odzyskam siły a ty pogrążysz się w depresji. Będę czekał na odpowiedni moment aby Cię zabrać. Zobaczymy się jeszcze... będę istniał póki ty żyjesz i posiadasz swą moc.

- Tak... to prawda. Mogę mieć zatem tylko jedno życzenie... aby świat zmienił się w taki sposób, że nie będę miała swej mocy... chcę zostać tym czym dawniej... słabą mutantką posiadającą zdolności mentalne...

- Nie! Jeśli to zrobisz znów będziesz cierpieć, znów się załamiesz...

- Być może... ale mam teraz moją Hope... moją nadzieję.

- Nie! - wrzeszczał mężczyzna. Gdy Preview zamknęła oczy, Sleepwalker zaczął znikać, jego ciało zostało rozerwane na strzępy. Jessica wyczerpana z sił upadła na pustynny piasek. Cała okolica została zalana jaskrawym światłem. Kiedy wszyscy mogli juz swobodnie patrzeć, natychmiast pobiegli do leżącej na trawie dziewczyny. Pierwsza znalazła się przy niej Hope. Położyła jej głowę na swoich kolanach.

- Jessie! Jessie! Słyszysz mnie? - pytała.

Preview otworzyła oczy. Raziło ją światło.

- Hope... wszyscy... jak dobrze was zobaczyć... Megan, rozłóż skrzydła... razi mnie..

W oddali wylądował Blackbird i wysiedli z niego X-Men. Sarah stała w oddali, jakby obawiając się podejścia do będącej już w pełnym składzie grupy Paragons. Jessica spojrzała na nią.

- Sarah... chodź tutaj... nie stój na uboczu. - powiedziała. Dziewczyna słysząc to szybko podeszła do pozostałych. Usiadła obok Jessiki. Wkrótce znaleźli się przy niej X-Men.

Minęło kilka dni. Dla Preview były one bardzo męczące bo musiała opowiadać Emmie i Shan o tym co się jej przydarzyło i przechodzić dziesiątki testów w laboratorium Dr McCoya. Przez te dni wiele myślała o sobie, Hope i o tym co do niej czuła dziewczyna. Myślała także o swojej matce. W końcu postanowiła na parę tygodni opuścić instytut i pojechać w rodzinne strony rozliczyć się ze swojej przeszłości a także pomyśleć w samotności o przyszłości, szczególnie tej związanej z Hope. Stała przy bramie instytutu przy samochodzie, który "odziedziczyła" po Sleepwalkerze. Miała na sobie swoje czarne spodnie i koszulkę. Patrzyła na chmury przesuwające się po niebie. Wszyscy z Paragons wraz z Shan i Sarah przyszli aby się z nią pożegnać.

- Jessica, naprawdę musisz jechać. Dopiero co cię nie było... - powiedział Mark.

- Chcę pomyśleć o wszystkim na spokojnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz - oznajmiła Megan.

- Spróbuję najszybciej jak tylko będę mogła. Dziękuję wam wszystkim za to co dla mnie ostatnio zrobiliście.

- Mówiłaś to już tyle razy, nie powtarzaj się. - odparł Ben.

-A może ty masz coś do powiedzenia, Nick? - dodał.

- Tak, przepraszam Jessica... za parę ostatnich miesięcy. - rzekł WolfCub.

- Przyjęte. - odpowiedziała Preview i się lekko uśmiechnęła. Podeszła do Sarah. Przytuliła ją.

- Mamy sobie jeszcze tyle do powiedzenia... - szepnęła Network.

- Muszę wyjechać. Ale przecież ja nie umieram... za kilka tygodni znów tu będę i wtedy będziemy miały czas dla siebie.

- Jesteś pewna że chcesz jechać sama? Ja też chętnie zobaczyłabym się z mamą...

- Sorki... chcę być przez jakiś czas sama. Muszę wiele przemyśleć. Ale razem też się kiedyś wybierzemy. Obiecuję.

- Ok.

Dziewczyny po raz kolejny się przytuliły.

- Pójdę już, bo się jeszcze popłaczę - Sarah odeszła od siostry.

- Chodźmy już. Zostawmy je same - powiedziała do Paragons.

- Uważaj na siebie i pamiętaj że zawsze możesz do nas zadzwonić. - oznajmiła Shan zabierając swoją grupę. Hope i Jessica zostały same. Przez chwilę patrzyły się na siebie bez słowa.

- Ech... Jessie... znów uciekasz. Nie pamiętasz, że obiecałaś mi pokazać prawdziwe gwiazdy? - Hope odezwała się pierwsza.

- Jeśli obiecałam, a to oznacza, że zobaczymy je razem. Na razie muszę wyjechać. Wrócę do Ciebie, obiecuję.

- A co z moimi... uczuciami... czy zaakceptujesz...

- Głównie dlatego chcę wyjechać. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć i dać Ci odpowiedź. - oznajmiła Jessica unikając jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

- Będę czekała. - odparła Hope zadowolona. Podeszła do przyjaciółki. Dotknęła jej ramion i Pocałowała ją w policzek.

- Szerokiej drogi.

Jessie wsiadła do samochodu i ruszyła przed siebie.

**Epilog 1**

_I'll tell you what I've done_

_I'll tell you what I'll do_

_Been driving all night just to get close to you_

Hope wstała tamtego dnia bardzo wcześnie. Za oknem panował jeszcze półmrok a poranne ptaki dopiero zaczynały swój koncert. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku. Ze smutkiem patrzyła na puste łóżko współlokatorki. Podeszła do biurka. Stały na nim oprawione w ramki trzy zdjęcia: Jessica z Michelle, Jessica z Hope i grupa Paragons z rodziną Joe'a. Trance uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. W tym samym momencie usłyszała pukanie do okna. Podbiegła do niego, otworzyła je szeroko i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Poranne powietrze orzeźwiło ją. Pod jej oknem stała Jessica. Uśmiechała się do niej.

- Zaprosisz mnie do środka? - zapytała.

- Ach... zaskoczyłaś mnie, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Kurcze, już przyjechałaś... nie spodziewałam się. Wejdziesz tędy?

- Pewnie, tutaj są niskie partery.

Jessie weszła przez okno do pokoju. Hope pomogła jej. Czarnowłosa dotknęła jej dłoni.

- Ubieraj się i pakuj walizkę. - rozkazała.

- Co takiego? - Hope była zdziwiona.

- Zabieram Cię na wyprawę. W końcu obiecałam Ci pokazać prawdziwe gwiazdy.

- Tak nagle... nie przygotowałam się na to. A co powie Emma Frost?

- Dzwoniłam do Shan. Wszystko jej wyjaśni. Mamy jej pozwolenie.

Hope poszła do łazienki się ubrać. Jessica znalazła jej plecak i pomogła spakować rzeczy.

- Jessie? Myślałaś o mnie... coś postanowiłaś ?

- Na razie o tym nie myśl. Jedziemy na wycieczkę, wszystko wyjaśni się w drodze.

- Za chwilę będę gotowa. - Hope krzyknęła radośnie.

_Sleeping in my car - I will possess you_

_Sleeping in my car - certainly bless you_

_Laying in the back seat of my car making up._

Hope i Jessica wybiegły z akademika. Obie dziewczyny zabrały ze sobą tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Czarnowłosa otworzyła koleżance drzwi od samochodu prosząc ją do środka. Kiedy obie siedziały już w środku, Jessica włączyła radio.

- Hope... będę dla Ciebie tym czym była dla mnie Michelle. Rozmawiałam o tobie z mamą, chciała się z tobą spotkać.

- Chętnie ją poznam, jedziemy?

- Oczywiście.

Dziewczyny wyruszyły w swoją własną podróż.

_Sleeping in my car - I will undress you_

_Sleeping in my car - I will caress you_

_Staying in the back seat of my car making love, oh yea! _

KONIEC


End file.
